


Rejected: A Committed Mystery

by AmandaJane (Cometgirl71822)



Series: The Committed Mystery Series [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometgirl71822/pseuds/AmandaJane
Summary: One case too close to home.Two broken hearts.Aaron Dingle is on his own as he tries to solve a mystery that his own partner, Private Detective Robert Sugden can't solve himself.  Will Aaron succeed or will he lose Robert forever?Anything can happen in Emmerdale.





	1. Home is Where the Heart Is

The room was cold and dark when Aaron’s blue eyes flew open. His clock radio blaring a song through the place as he rolls over and slams his hand over the snooze button. He slowly closes his eyes and relaxes, letting himself curl up into…nothing. He could hear the padding of feet outside of his door and movement in the pub below him as everything, and everyone came to life. With a sigh, Aaron blindly reached out to grab a pillow, holding it close to him.

  
“Pathetic,” Aaron said under his breath as he let go and sat up. Reaching over, he turned on the light and pushed himself to sit up in his bed. The tiny bed he had been sleeping in every night for two months.

  
Alone.

  
“Aaron, you up?” Chas’s voice rang out from behind his door as Aaron cracked his neck. With a quick look at the squished pillow next to him, he rubbed his hand over his face, gently threading his fingers through his hair, pulling his curls upward. The way Robert used to do to get him up in the morning. He reached over to grab his phone to check his messages.

  
Nothing.

  
“I’m up.”

  
“You have another package here,” Chas told him. Aaron took a breath before getting up out of bed. He ambled towards the door before opening it. Chas stood outside with a slim package. Aaron took it from her.

  
“Anything else?”

  
“He still isn’t home.”

****

Aaron watches the street closely as he pulls apart a bumper on the car he is working on. The garage is busier than ever as Dan and Cain ran around him, answering phones and handling customers.  
“Aaron? What are you doing?” Dan asked as Aaron turned to look at Dan.

  
“What’s it look like? I’m working.” Aaron said, rolling his eyes as Dan crossed his arms across his chest.

  
“Watching the road, more like. Waiting for Robert.” Dan said with a smirk on his face. Aaron lifted up a wrench as Dan’s grin fell.

  
“What are you on about?” Aaron said, his voice low as he walked slowly towards Dan, raising the wrench bit by bit as he got closer.

  
“We need the help, Aaron. Let’s not kill Dan.” Cain’s voice boomed as Dan took the interruption to scurry off into the garage, only taking a look back at the pair as he scurried through the back door of the garage.

  
“Where you looking for Sugden?” Cain asked as Aaron dropped the wrench back onto the table. He took a quick glance at the road before looking back at Cain.

  
“No.”

  
Cain shot Aaron a look as another customer came walking into the garage, their keys in their hands. They stared each other down before Cain broke the stalemate, rolling his eyes at his nephew. “I’ll take care of this customer. Take care of that bumper. You started this, you know that.”

  
Cain turned to walk away as Aaron looked beyond him and to the road.

  
No one. Not a soul was walking past the garage.

  
With a sigh, Aaron continued pulling at the bumper of the car, with more vigor than before.

  
***

  
The pub was bustling with the happy hour crowd as Aaron pushed his way through. He gave a quick glance around to find Adam and Priya sitting at a table their hands joined, their heads close to each other as if they were sharing a secret. With a few steps, Aaron sat himself down at the table.

  
“What’s going on?” Aaron asked as he turned a little in the chair to get his mum’s attention for a drink. Chas raised an eyebrow before nodding at her son, grabbing a pint from under the bar. Aaron turned back around to find Adam and Priya had let go of their hands, and Adam was shooting him a serious look. “What?”

  
“Hi Aaron. I’m going to get another drink.” Priya said, her voice tight as she stood up from the table, smoothing out her skirt before she walked away.

  
“What’s up with her?” Aaron asked as Chas appeared to put Aaron’s drink in front of him. Adam and Chas both shared a look before she went back to the bar. “What?”

  
“What do you think?” Adam said, crossing his arms, giving his best friend an angry look.

  
“Still not following,” Aaron said, grabbing his glass while turning himself towards the door of the Woolpack. With a sip, he watched as people walked in and out.

  
“You are on the watch for Robert. You know he isn’t in town right now.” Adam said as Aaron turned back around to give him a look.

  
“I’m not looking for Robert.”

  
“Bullshit,” Adam said to Aaron as he looked past him. Aaron turned, his eyes wide with excitement until he saw who walked in. He took a large sip of his beer before turning back to place it back onto the table.

  
“Were you waiting for her?” Aaron said, looking over towards the bar at Priya, who was talking to Charity while she poured her wine.

  
“Hey Adam!” Mia said as she approached the table. Adam gave her a smile.

  
“Hey Mia.”

  
“Hi Mia. I’m doing well.” Aaron said as she looked at him.

  
“Oh, Aaron. I didn’t see you there. Adam, I wanted to thank you for the book. I really enjoyed it.” Mia told him with a smile on her face. She moved in closer to Adam, who smiled back.

  
“You don’t read,” Aaron said simply as Adam kicked him under the table. “Ow.”

  
“I’m glad you liked it. It was one of Holly’s, and I remembered that you liked that series.” Adam told her with a smile.

  
“Mia! What are you doing here?” Priya asked, walking past her and next to Adam, placing her drink down on the table before sitting down and placing her hand on his knee.

  
“Aunt…Priya. Priya.” Mia stumbled as she backed up a bit from the table. Aaron watched as Priya gave her a tight smile, her hand gripping Adam’s knee tighter. “I was just thanking Adam for a book he lent me.”  
“You don’t read,” Priya said, giving Adam a suspicious look. Aaron snorted into his beer, earning himself another kick to the shin.

  
“I was just meeting Jai and Laura for a drink. Grandpa has a doctor’s appointment, so they invited me out.” Mia explained. Aaron turned his attention back to the door when it saw it open again. Victoria popped in with her chef’s outfit on and her hat in her hand. Jai and Laurel were close behind smiles on their faces as he gave her quick kiss before looking out onto the floor of the pub.

  
Victoria walked by the tense situation, slowing down to take it all in. She looked at Mia and Priya before a broad smile grew on her face. “Keeping it in the family?”

  
Adam, Mia, and Priya all shot Victoria a dirty look while Aaron smiled up at her. He watched as Victoria gave all of them a bright smile until her eyes landed onto Aaron. He watched as her smile faded. With a huff, she walked off as Aaron turned to watch her.

  
“I better get going,” Mia said as she made her way to a waiting Jai and Laurel in a booth along the side. Priya let go of Adams’s knee grabbing her purse from the back of her chair and stood up.

  
“I have to use the restroom,” Priya said, her voice stiff. She left, leaving Adam and Aaron alone at the table once more.

  
“I didn’t know Mia was Mia when I was dating her all those years ago.” Adam said, defensively. Aaron turned to watch Victoria put on her chef hat as she talked to Chas as she pointed towards him. 

Talking about him. Again.

  
“Do you know what would help?” Aaron told him, turning back.

  
“What?”

  
“If you would stop flirting with Mia in front of her Aunt and your girlfriend,” Aaron told him.

  
“I didn’t…I don’t…. it’s complicated, Aaron.”

  
“Isn’t it always with you?” Aaron said, rolling his eyes.

  
“Says the man who can’t even…” Adam trailed off as Aaron finished off his pint. Adam was staring beyond Aaron.

  
“Real funny. One of your other exes walk in.” Aaron told him as Adam sat back in his chair.

  
“No. One of yours.”

  
Aaron stood up as Robert walked into Woolpack. His blonde hair was recently cut, and he had a bruise on his cheek. He had on his trench coat that was dirty at the ends that covered up a white dress shirt and his blue jeans. He looked like the day Aaron ran into him and changed everything.

  
He wanted to run into him again.

  
He was home. After two months, he was finally home.

  
“ROBERT!” Victoria squealed as she ran from behind the bar to give her brother a big hug. Robert smiled as he wrapped his arms around his little sister as Chas walked slowly from behind the bar. She gave him a look as Aaron started to walk towards her. She put up her hands as if to stop him.

  
“Never thought I’d see you again, Sugden.” Chas said to him as Victoria let go.

  
“Your dream come true.” Robert joked. His voice sounded rough to Aaron's ears. 

  
“Hardly. You came back.” Chas said lightly, giving him a smile. There was a moment before Chas rushed forward and gave Robert a hug. He slowly wrapped his arms around Chas as she whispered something in his ear.

  
That’s when it happened. Those green eyes that he had been dreaming of, thinking about were now on him. He gave him a small smile as Robert took those green eyes away and looked down onto the floor. Aaron’s smile dropped. Chas looked over at Aaron shaking her head at him.

  
“Aaron. Why don’t you sit down.” Adam said, grabbing at Aaron’s arm. He thought him off as he watched Victoria look over at him. Aaron felt himself move toward him, his hand twitching to grab his. He hadn’t seen him in so long, he needed to touch him to make sure he was still there.

  
“Robert?” Andy asked as he came into the pub. Robert turned around as Andy gave him a smile. “You’re home? Why didn’t you call any of us?”

  
“I didn’t know I was headed home either,” Robert admitted as Andy pulled him into a hug. Robert’s ringtone sounded as he pulled away. “I better get this. I’ll be right back.”

  
Aaron watched as Robert turned and went out the front door again, his phone to his ear. Aaron felt this sudden urge to follow. He started to walk when Andy put up his hand towards Aaron.

  
“He has been home for a few minutes. Can you give him some space?” Andy told him. Aaron stared at him and bit his lip. Putting his hands up, he moved back and started towards behind the bar towards the stairs to his room.

  
“Love, you have to understand,” Chas said as Aaron brushed past her and right up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door and let himself fall backwards onto the bed. He took a few deep breaths before letting those hot pinpricks of tears fall down his face. He had dreamed of seeing Robert again. That he would have a chance to explain to him in person. How he was feeling. Why he did what he did. If he could figure that out himself. He wanted to see those green eyes again with that smile that made his knees buckle. In his bed. Under him. 

  
“I just got back.” Robert’s voice said as Aaron brushed away his tears. He sat up in his bed as he listened.

  
“No, I didn’t tell them yet. I’m waiting. No, I will make sure they know when it’s time.” Robert said outside on the phone. His voice loud enough to travel up to Aaron’s window. He wiped away some more tears as she stood up and looked out the window. Below, onto the street, was Robert. He was pacing. His trench coat flying in the wind behind him.

  
“Yeah. I saw Aaron. He looked good. Way too good.” Robert said as he paused to listen to whoever was on the other end.

  
Aaron couldn’t help but smile. Robert was talking about him. He thought he looked good.

  
“I know. I’m going to have to tell him too. Soon. I’ll tell him soon. I’ll tell him everything.”


	2. Came back only yesterday. I'm moving further away. Want you near me.

Aaron rubbed his eyes as his mum knocked on his door to wake him up. With a grunt, he stood up from the bed and looked down at the package he received the day before. He had forgotten to open it the day before. Now that Robert is back, things feel different. 

Reaching down, he picked up the light plain brown package and grimaced at the lack of details on the front. He knew who it was from. He had been getting these packages since Christmas and knew if Robert knew about them, more about them, he would fly off the handle. 

Not that it matters now. 

Aaron thought back to the night before how Robert looked at him, how he turned away. 

_ He thought he looked good, though.  _

Aaron shook his head as he ripped open the brown paper, letting it fall to the floor as he stared at the book in his hand. 

“Aaron? Are you up?” Chas’s voice rang through the room from behind Aaron’s closed bedroom door. 

“Yeah. I’m up.” Aaron said, dropping the book onto his bed. He walked over to the door and opened it to find Chas standing there in her outfit of the day but her hair up in curlers. “Nice look.”

“How old are you, Aaron?” Chas asked, leaning against the door frame. 

“Five,” Aaron replied with a forced smile on his face. 

“Funny boy,” Chas responded in kind. 

“I’m up. I’ll be down in a minute.” Aaron told her as he started to close the door. Chas shot her left hand out to stop him. 

“How are you feeling?” Chas asked, her voice lowering a bit. Her head dipping a bit as her eyes focused on her sons. Aaron leaned forward, mimicking her actions. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Aaron. You can’t be fine. Robert is back. Have you talked to him yet?” Chas asked as Charity pushed past her in the hall. 

“I don’t think so. He wouldn’t go near you last night.” Charity volunteered as Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“Thanks for the review, Charity,” Aaron said as Charity smirked. They both watched her walk down the hall. 

“Did you text him? Did you call him at least?” Chas asked as Aaron rolled his eyes and walked away from Chas. He could hear her walk into his room as he grabbed his coveralls. “Did you try anything?”

“Why do you care? I thought you hated Robert.” Aaron said to her. 

“Things change. Sugden isn’t as bad as I thought. I know he loves you.” Chas told him as Aaron turned away from his mother. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Getting his emotions in check. 

“I’m not so sure about that. I know I love him.” Aaron said, his voice tight. 

“Maybe you should have said yes then.” Chas shot back. 

Aaron turned around. “I didn’t say no!” 

“You needed to say something! Anything.” Chas said, moving in further into Aaron’s room. 

“I didn’t know…he just sprung that on me. I wanted more time to think.” Aaron said, defending himself. “I didn’t expect him to run.”

“Try and talk to him. I don’t want you to lose this.” Chas told him, looking down onto his bed. 

“This is still mind-blowing. Chasity Dingle saying she wants her only son to be with Robert Sugden. Someone you would curse on the daily.” Aaron said, crossing his arms across his chest.

“As I said, things change. Opinions change. I saw Robert in action. I’ve had time to talk to him. He isn’t as bad as I thought.” Chas said, crossing her arms in defense. 

“I thought you were on my side,” Aaron said, dropping his arms and leaning over to reach for his phone on his nightside table. He clicked on the camera and tried to look as casual as he could. 

“I’m always on your side Aaron. Right now, I’m Team Sugden.” Chas told him as Aaron recorded her. 

“You know if Robert heard you saying that he would die laughing,” Aaron said, his voice turning amused a smile growing on his face. 

“I saw what he would do for you so many times, but my pride kept me from changing my mind. Don’t let that be what keeps you from living your life with someone you love.” Chas told him as Aaron’s smile faded. 

“It’s not pride. It’s…”

“Chas? The meat delivery is here!” Charity yelled as Chas sighed. 

“We can finish this conversation later. Aren’t you too old to be reading comics still? You know Finn was still reading comics before he passed away.” Chas said, pointing to the book on Aaron’s bed. Aaron ended the video; he was recording and threw his phone onto the bed. 

“Reading comics isn’t what killed Finn,” Aaron said as Chas sighed. She leaned forward to kiss Aaron on his forehead before rushing out of his room. Aaron sat down on the bed and looked right towards the comic book. 

A picture of Robin holding onto Batman while he bled out featured on the cover. 

Aaron’s right hand lifted the cover where he saw a note. They always had a note. 

_ Dear Aaron, _

_ A nice preview.  _

_ Love, _

_ A _

_ *** _

Aaron opened the bonnet of the car as he looked over his shoulder towards the road. He felt a rush every time he saw someone pass by the garage. Unlike the other times he kept watch he knew there was a better chance of Robert passing by. A better chance of stopping him. Talking. 

“You don’t have to look so hard anymore. I hear the lover boy is back in the village. Not looking for you, though.” Dan said to Aaron getting his attention. Aaron let the bonnet drop again as he walked towards him. 

“Aaron. Let it go.” Cain said as Dan scurried off. 

“Why is Dan here?” Aaron asked. “I mean, in general. Why is he here in this village?” 

“We ask that question every day. It’s hard to find a hard worker, though.” 

“I’m a hard worker,” Aaron said.

Cain shot him a look. “Have you talked to Sugden?” 

“Not yet,” Aaron told him. 

“I hear he is going to grab some lunch with Andy and Vic at the pub. I think your lunch break is coming up.” Cain said casually as he read the papers in his hand. 

“I don’t know…”

“Aaron. Go to the pub at lunch. Talk to Sugden. Do what you do that gets that dopy look on his face. Your mum is being creepy about this, and I want her off my back.” 

****

Aaron cautiously walked towards the pub, smoothing out his overalls. Dusting himself off and quickly running his fingers through his hair. With a quick wetting of his lips, he forced his hands into his pockets and walked with purpose. He felt himself smile when he saw Robert come into view. He was on his phone again, pacing in front of the Woolie. 

“No. I haven’t seen or heard from them yet.” Robert said as running his fingers through his hair and pulling at the ends a bit. Something Aaron used to do to Robert whenever he was stressed out or watching television or during other events that made Aaron’s cheeks flush at the memory. “No, I’m not telling them yet. We need to keep a low profile. I have to get to lunch, but I’ll call you later.” 

Aaron watched as Robert smiled at whatever the other person was saying. He slowed down to a stop as Robert laughed. 

“Yeah. I know. I will make sure to do that. Yes, I’ll tell him. Sure. Love you too.” Robert said back. Aaron watched him hang up the phone and turn to walk into the pub. He felt his heart drop as Robert’s words echoed in his head. 

_ I love you too.  _

_ I’ll tell him.  _

Aaron bit his lip and looked down at his feet. He took a breath before raising his head and walking towards the club, a new purpose in his head. 

_ Get Robert alone. Get him back.  _

***

The pub was full when Aaron walked in. He scanned the place, looking for Robert. He saw Vic and Andy sitting at a table. Dan and Kerry were hanging out at the end of the bar. Rhona and Paddy were seated at a table with Leo. Then Robert. Who was front and center at the bar talking with his mum. 

He felt his courage from before starting to wilt as he felt himself stepping back towards the door. 

“Aaron!” Chas yelled, waving him towards her. Aaron’s feet stopped as he watched Robert turn his head towards him. His hair was still standing on end, and his green eyes were darkening as he looked him up and down. 

Aaron couldn’t help but smirk. Coveralls. Right. Robert had a thing for that. Has a thing for that. Obviously. Aaron felt his feet move forward as he walked towards his mum and Robert, a little swagger in his hips. He stopped next to Robert, giving him some room. Robert shook his head as he turned his attention back to Chas. 

“I was just telling Robert that you might stop by for some lunch.” Chas said her words exaggerated as she gave her son and Robert big smiles. “Do you want a pint? I’ll go get it!” Chas exclaimed as she found the furthered pull, leaving Robert and Aaron alone. 

The two of them stood there. Robert tapping his phone on the bar as he looked everywhere but at Aaron. Aaron gave Robert a look as he smiled at his familiar leather jacket and jeans. 

“You look good.” Aaron said, his voice low. Robert’s head snapped towards Aaron as Chas pulled the longest pint in existence. Dropping the glass every so often with a shrug. 

“Right back at you.” Robert said, his voice just as low. 

Aaron smiled as he moved an inch closer. “Staying long?” 

Robert’s eyes dropped to Aaron’s lips before moving back up to meet his green eyes with Aaron’s blue. “I don’t know yet.” Robert moved closer to Aaron. 

“I think I could give you a few reasons to stay,” Aaron whispered, reaching his pinky out towards Robert’s pinky, wrapping their fingers together. Aaron felt a warmth he hadn’t felt in two months. Something he missed. He looked at their joined fingers in wonder. 

“Could you? Pinky swear?” Robert muttered, bumping his hip into Aaron’s a small smile on his face. 

“Pinky swear. Robert, can we talk in the back?” Aaron whispered, bumping his hip back. 

“AARON! YOU ARE HERE!” Hazel’s voice rang out as Robert pulled away from Aaron, his finger feeling cold again. Robert’s smile faded as she moved back over, away from Aaron. 

“Shit. Hazel! What the hell are you doing here?” Chas yelled out, running back over towards the boys. Hazel looked at Aaron with a big smile on her face, gripping her purse tightly to her body. 

“Hazel.” Robert said in greeting. Aaron watched as Hazel’s smile fell a bit. 

“Robert. I didn’t think you were still here.” Hazel said as Chas gave Hazel the evil eye from behind the bar. 

“Surprise.” Robert said, dryly. 

“Aaron. I met the best guy, and I think he would be perfect for you!” Hazel blurted out as Aaron looked at her with wide eyes. Robert huffed as Victoria appeared next to him. Her arm wrapping around his waist as she pulled him away. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Charity hissed as she ran up to Hazel, grabbing her arm. Hazel thought her and turned back to Aaron, who was stuck in place. 

“I thought you were single. That’s what Victoria told me!” Hazel said as Aaron turned towards Robert, who was being led away by Victoria towards the table where Andy sat. Victoria let go of Robert when his phone rang again. Robert turned to look at Aaron, his eyes dropping as he answered. He walked out of the pub, and Aaron felt his whole world crack. 

“Aaron? I’m sorry, I thought you and Robert didn't see each other anymore. I wouldn’t have…I mean…” Hazel stuttered. 

Charity rolled her eyes. “Sure, you wouldn’t have. Do you want a drink, Hazel?” 

“Aaron. Go after him.” Chas told him. Aaron shook his head and walked towards the door that led outside the pub. 

“Leave him alone, Aaron,” Victoria warned. Aaron stopped for a moment to consider her statement before continuing through the door. 

“Who the hell are you?” Robert yelled into the phone. Aaron stopped short at the angry tone in his voice. 

Slowly he slipped backward and stood still. 

“Who the hell gave you this number? I don’t believe you. Leave my family and me alone. GOT IT?” Robert bellowed before ending the call. Robert stared down at the phone for a while, gripping his phone tightly. With an angry yell, Robert started down the road, stomping down the street. 

Aaron looked both ways before stepping out and doing what Robert taught him to do during all their cases. 

Follow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! <3 <3 <3


	3. Mama Said There'll Be Days Like This

Aaron kept his distance as he followed Robert through the village. His stomps becoming steps as he seemed to calm down the longer he walked. Aaron strolled behind him, waiting for Robert to look around or call him out for following. 

He never did. 

Aaron watched as Robert paused for a moment to look at the sign that hung above him before walking through. Aaron followed suit, letting his blue eyes trace over the sign hanging above him now. 

_ Emmerdale Village Cemetery _

Aaron took a deep breath and walked through, keeping his distance from Robert. He knew where he was going. He knew about the other times Robert went there. It wasn’t often, but Aaron caught him there a few times. Visiting his mother. Sarah Sugden. 

Robert didn’t talk about her often. Every so often, a story would pop out of Robert’s mouth after he had one too many at the pub. When they were lying there in bed late at night, listening to the rain hit the windowpanes as he ran his fingers through Robert’s blonde hair. Aaron loved those moments. Those moments where Robert lets his guard down. Give him that look. Lays his head on his chest. Right over his heart. Aaron could feel the weight of Robert’s head on his chest as he walked back towards the trees that lined the cemetery. Hiding behind the closest tree, he watched Robert stand in front of Sarah’s headstone. His hands in his pockets and his head hanging low. 

“Hey, mum. It’s me. Your problem child. I’m sorry I don’t have any flowers. This was a spur of the moment visit.” Robert said to the headstone as Aaron lowered his head out of respect. “I don’t know if I will be home for long. It’s tough being here with Aaron still around. You remember Aaron Dingle? Yeah, I know. I’m in love with a Dingle. Who knew?” Robert paused, looking down towards the grass. “I proposed to him. That’s why I left town for a while and missed a few of our visits. He didn’t…he doesn’t love me the way I love him. I guess. I’m wondering if he even…” Robert trailed off as Aaron gripped the tree hard. His legs kept shifting forward towards Robert as Aaron tried to resist interrupting the scene with some hard truths. 

“So, I hung out in London. I visited some old friends. Ran into a few people I didn’t expect to see again. Like you.” 

Aaron let go of the tree in confusion. 

“I keep seeing you everywhere. You were all over London. I felt like I was going insane. I’m just checking to make sure…I sound insane. I am insane. I knew coming back to Emmerdale would make it worse. I should leave. Just…I love you, mum. I’ll visit you before I leave. I promise I’ll bring flowers this time.” Robert said, reaching forward to place two fingers onto the headstone. 

After a moment, he turned around as Aaron scrambled to flatten himself against the tree. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath a flattened himself as much as he could. He could hear Robert’s footsteps on the grass as he passed him. Aaron opened his eyes and looked to his left as Robert walked along. His hands in his pockets. 

Aaron let out a breath as he pushed away from the tree. Aaron turned to watch Robert slow down at another gravesite down the way. Aaron squinted before realizing which grave Robert was standing in front of. 

“Jackson. You win.” 

****

Aaron sat at the Woolpack bar spinning a coaster across the bar top as his mom cleaned pint glasses. It was the time between the dinner/after drinks rush and closing time. A quiet time where everyone catches their breath. Aaron was one of those people. One thing he learned from Robert was to listen. He had heard him that afternoon, and it only left him confused. 

“We are closing soon,” Chas yelled out as the door opened and closed. Aaron paused as he held his breath. He was hoping it could be Robert who walked in. 

“Just looking for Aaron.” Adam’s voice sounded as Aaron let out the breath he was holding, rolled his eyes, and continued to spin his coaster. 

“What’s up?” Aaron said as Adam sat down next to him. 

“Priya is off doing some family thing. I decided to come find you,” Adam explained as Charity dropped off a fresh pint in front of Adam. 

“Why don’t you hang out with Mia?” Victoria’s voice said as she came out from the back. Her white chef’s jacket was stained with pieces of the special that sold out that evening. 

“Shut up, Vic,” Adam said, weakly picking up the pint and taking a sip. Victoria walked up and leaned against the bar between the two of them. “You’re just jealous.”

Victoria laughed. “Priya did me a favor.” 

“Oh yeah? For someone who is happy to be free of me, you keep showing up.” Adam said with a smirk on his face. Aaron looked up from his coaster to find Victoria giving him a smile back. 

“Oh, god,” Aaron muttered as he slammed the coaster down onto the bar. “Could you two flirt somewhere else?” 

Both Adam and Victoria looked over at Aaron. 

Victoria’s smile dropping. “What were you saying to Robert earlier today?” 

“He didn’t tell you? Shocking.” Adam quipped. 

“Nothing.” Aaron huffed, picking up the coaster again. His mind focused on the conversation Robert had out in the graveyard. “Do either one of you have a pen?” 

Adam and Victoria stared at Aaron for a moment before Victoria reached reach and pulled a pencil from behind her ear. “Remember to give that back to me.” 

Aaron put the coaster down onto the bar and started to write. 

“What is he doing?” Victoria asked like Aaron wasn’t there. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Adam told her, picking his pint glass back up. 

“Like you don’t worry about stringing along two women in the same family?” Victoria said, forcing Adam to slam his glass back down. 

Aaron winced but kept writing. He watched Robert write down everything he thought while on the case. He even let him write in his notebook in the past. Now it was his turn to write out his thoughts. 

_ Robert left for three months.  _

_ He thinks he saw Sarah. _

_ He thinks he is going crazy. _

_ He is talking to someone on the phone that upsets him and someone who doesn’t.  _

_ He isn’t talking to me. Not yet.  _

“I’m not stringing along anyone! I like Priya. I’m dating Priya. I dated Mia for five seconds years ago. That’s all that is happening!” Adam yelled as Victoria rolled her eyes. 

“Sure. You always need someone on your arm.” Victoria shot back as Adam let out a laugh. 

“Sure. I can tell you this though…you will never be on my arm again.” Adam told her as Victoria scoffed. 

“Fine by me. I don’t want to be there either.” 

“Then leave me alone then,” Adam told her as she pushed off the bar and stood up straight. Aaron stared down at his words on the coaster as he tried to get more of his thoughts down. He needed something more than a coaster. 

“I’m going for a walk,” Aaron announced, placing the pencil onto the bar top and picking up his coaster and placing it in his hoodie pocket. With a flourish, Aaron lifted the hood over his head. Adam and Victoria watched him turn to leave when Victoria started to walk around from the back of the bar. 

“Aaron?” Victoria asked. Aaron stopped and turned towards her. “I am just protecting my brother. He was really hurt when he left for London.” 

Aaron nodded as he took in what Victoria said. Her eyes wide as she wrung her hands. Aaron shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets as he debated what to do next. 

“Vic… I’m not single,” Aaron said as Adam whipped around on his barstool. 

“I don’t know why Robert left for three months, but I know you didn’t go after him. I figured it was over. When Hazel called the pub that day for your mother, I figured…, I’d just get you on the road to moving on.” Vic said as she trailed off. 

“Did you talk to Robert in London? Was he moving on?” Adam asked his brow furrowed at the question. Charity and Chas stopped moving as they looked at Victoria for an answer. 

Aaron bit his lip as he felt anger course through his veins at the thought. With a shake of his head, Aaron turned around and walked out of the pub before Victoria could answer. 

****

Aaron walked as the question played over and over in his head. 

_ Was he moving on? _

Aaron started to picture Robert in a bar. Leaning in close as a guy talked to him. His mouth set in a smirk as he looked him up and down. Wetting his lips, he leans in close and whispers in this guy’s ear. Winks as he pays the check. Gets him home. That smirk comes back as he undoes the guys….

Aaron growled at the scene playing in his head as he started to walk faster. That phone call now playing in his head from before. He was telling someone that he loved them. He said he should tell him. Tell him what?

He was going to walk towards the bridge to take a moment alone, but now he had a mission. He was going to wait for the morning to get his own notebook but he wanted a damn notebook now, and he was going to get it. From Robert. With renewed purpose Aaron found himself heading for The Mill. 

Aaron didn’t see someone running out of The Mill. Not in his angry haze. He didn’t see this person coming until he collided with them. Aaron stumbled as the person dressed in all black fell to the ground. Aaron grabbed onto the brick, confused as he watched this person jump up and run down the road. He started to follow when he turned his head towards the Mills front door. 

It was wide open, and Robert was nowhere to be found. Without another thought, Aaron went running towards the open door. 

“Robert? Robert! ROBERT!” Aaron bellowed as he burst through. He started towards the spiral stairs to get to his bedroom when he saw him. 

Aaron felt his heart stop at the sight in front of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think below! <3 <3 <3


	4. I Can't Have What I Want, But Neither Can You

Aaron listened to Robert groan as he looked him over. Laying on the kitchen floor was Robert on his back with a broken bottle of wine. The red of the wine around his head like a halo of drunkenness. Aaron took a breath to steady himself. The red he thought was blood had scared his heart into submission.

“Robert? Are you ok?” Aaron whispered as he crouched down next to him. He looked closely around Robert’s head. No gashes or blood coming from there. His eyes went down his body, looking for any wounds. His clothes were clean (except for the odd wine stain). 

Robert groaned again. Aaron stood up and looked around the kitchen. He noticed a few crushed beer cans had been pushed off the counter, and two extra wine bottles were on their side. With a snort, he looked down at Robert, who had started to curl up onto his side. 

“Are you drunk?” Aaron asked as Robert groaned again. “Did you see anyone in here? Robert?” Aaron asked again as Robert rolled back onto his back. Aaron looked down at him in disbelief. His legs splayed out as he tried to make out a sentence. 

“Argh barge.” Robert gurgled as Aaron tilted his head in amusement. 

“Use your words Ro-bert.” Aaron said, emphasizing Robert’s name. Robert kicked his heels against the floor as he tried to speak again. 

“Barge in nah. In my nay. Moom.” Robert slurred as Aaron took pity on him and knelled down to Robert’s level on the ground. 

“Come on. I’ll help you up.” Aaron said, moving to place his hands around Robert’s shoulders to help him off the floor. 

“Aroon. Moom. MOOM.” Robert shouted as Aaron nodded with a smirk. 

“Moom. Right.” Aaron started to stand, taking Robert with him. Robert let Aaron pull him up his body going slack. “Come on. Help me out here. You aren’t light.” 

“Mift, you nup.” Robert muttered as he slipped on the wine that was now traveling around the kitchen floor around Aaron and Robert. 

“Come on. I’ll get you into bed.” Aaron said as Robert as he wobbled onto his feet. Aaron wrapped his arm around Robert’s waist to keep him upward as Robert put his body weight onto Aaron’s side. “I didn’t think you’d be this heavy.” Aaron joked as they hobbled along to the stairs. 

“Bed,” Robert muttered as he reached out for the railing. Aaron looked up at the spiral staircase, the weight of Robert heavy at his side. 

“Maybe not. Couch?” Aaron asked, turning them around. Robert mumbled as Aaron struggled to move them across to the living room. 

“MOOM. Herah. Moom.” Robert kept muttering as Aaron reached the couch. He learned forward to let Robert down slowly. Aaron could feel Robert wiggle out of his grasp. 

“Robert…wait…,” Aaron said as Robert fell from Aaron’s hands, falling face-first into the blue velvet below him. “Wrong way, mate.” 

Robert groans were muffled as Aaron watched him try to turn himself back over. He looked like a sad turtle stuck on his back. Rudderless. Slipping. Lost. 

Aaron took this moment to take a quick look around the living room. Nothing appeared to be missing. Everything in its place. The way Aaron remembered it. Same for the kitchen (minus the broken wine bottle all over the floor). 

_ Who was that person that ran into him? Moom? Who the hell was Moom? _

The person in black reminded him of Mia and how she looked when they were knee-deep in the Sharma case all those months ago. It wouldn’t be Mia again. That wouldn’t make sense. Mia has no reason to target Robert if anything she has been getting better. Looking happier than when he last saw her. Amazing what good therapy can do for a person. 

“Awron?” Roberts muffled voice asked, bringing him back to the current situation. Robert was still struggling. Like a turtle. A handsome, stressed out turtle. Aaron reached forward and helped Robert flip over. Robert edged up on the couch before slumping over, falling over to his side. 

Aaron took the opportunity to walk back towards the kitchen to grab a glass. Reaching towards the faucet, he filled the glass with cold water. He walked back towards the couch and placed the water on the table in front of him. “You will need that later.” 

Robert snorted. 

Aaron stared down as some pieces of Robert’s hair fell into his eyes. He resisted the urge to reach down and smooth them away. “I’m going to find a garbage pail and get out of her.” 

“No,” Robert said, reaching out towards Aaron, missing his hand by a mile. Robert tried again and managed to reach Aaron’s pinkie. “Stay.” Robert pulled on Aaron’s pinkie to keep him close. Aaron started to pull away just to find Robert’s hand back on his pinkie. 

“Robert…I can’t….” Aaron said as Robert got a better grip, letting go of his pinkie and grabbing onto his palm. With one swift movement, he pulled Aaron towards him. “Robert!” 

Aaron stumbled onto Robert, pushed himself away as quickly as he could. Landing on the couch next to Robert, Aaron looked at him. “What are you playing at?” 

Aaron watched as Robert sat up from his slumped over position and fell over towards him, his head landing onto Aaron’s lap. “Awron. Azza.” Robert slurred as he closed his eyes. Aaron looked down as he heard a loud snore. 

Aaron felt a flare of anger come over him. Robert was drunk. Someone could have hurt him. Someone was in his house, and he was too drunk to understand. Aaron closed his eyes as he kept it together. Taking a deep cleansing breath, Aaron opened his eyes to take in Robert, who was snorting and in his lap. His hair falling into his face again. Aaron shook his head as he lifted one hand and gently swept some of his hair out of his face. Robert snuggled closer as Aaron ran his fingers through Robert’s hair. His anger dissipating as he felt a sense of calm come over him. He had dreams about doing this. For three months. Repeatedly. Dreaming of Robert next to him and his fingers running through his hair. Now he was doing it. He wasn’t sure if this wasn’t a dream. 

“I didn’t realize how much space you have taken up in my life until you left it. I love you the way you love me. I just don’t know how to…” Aaron trailed off, feeling Robert’s soft blonde strands of hair go through his fingers. Robert kicked his one left before snoring again. Aaron sighed. Letting his head fall back onto the back of the couch, get got comfortable as he let his eyes fall shut. The warmth and weight of Robert rocking him to sleep. 

****

Aaron’s eyes snapped open as the morning sun came through the window and landed onto his face. He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes fully awake. He shifted his body, noticing the lack of weight in his lap.

Robert was gone. His lack of weight and snores leaving the living room feeling cold and empty to Aaron. He looked in front of him to find a mug with steam coming off it and a note. Reaching forward, he grabbed the note. 

_ Aaron, _

_ I had to run out to take care of some business. I left you a brew for your trouble.  _

_ Thanks, _

_ Robert  _

Feeling disappointed, Aaron dropped the note back onto the table and picked up the mug and took a sip. Standing up off the couch, Aaron started towards the kitchen. The broken wine bottle and wine had been cleaned up off the floor. Like it was never there. The crushed cans of beer were missing, as well. All that was left was the glass Aaron had left the night before, empty and sitting on the counter. 

He didn’t think he would be back at The Mill again. Not for a sleepover, at least. An impromptu sleepover. He hadn’t seen Robert that drunk since the night he was drugged, and he had to save his ass, once again. An ass he didn’t mind saving. He remembered the feeling of having Robert back with him. He was drunk and passed out, but it felt nice. Through the night, Robert just got closer and closer at one point he had moved his head, so it was cradled in the nook of Aaron’s arm. Aaron woke up at the shift in weight and continued to run his fingers through Robert’s hair. Leaning down, he gave him a kiss on the top of his head, earning a smile from Robert. 

It turned out to be a better night. Maybe not for Robert, but for him, it was like coming home again. 

Aaron took another sip before looking back at the front door. Placing the mug down onto the counter, Aaron took off towards the front door and over to Robert’s office. 

He walked up the stairs expecting to run into Victoria. He remembered what she said the night before, the words ringing in his ears. 

_ Moving on.  _

_ Robert moved on.  _

_ Maybe he should move on.  _

Aaron pushed through the doors at the top of the stairs to find the place empty. Victoria wasn’t behind her desk in the waiting room. Aaron’s eyes landed on Robert’s office door. With a breath, Aaron walked towards the door and placed his hand on the knob. With a twist, he was in. 

Aaron poked his head in expecting to see Robert at his desk, his legs up and leaning backward in his chair as he read a file in his hand. Instead, he found an empty office. Aaron pushed through, closing the door behind him. Out of habit, he made his way to his spot behind Robert leaning against the wall. He liked it there. Especially when Robert was questioning someone or talking to a client. He has Robert’s back, and they felt like a team. 

Aaron paused before turning towards Robert’s desk, one of his notebooks open. That was an odd sight for him. Robert always carried his notebooks around with him. He rarely let anyone go near them except for him. Aaron leaned forward to take a look at the page. 

There were a few scribbles. Some drawings. A few phone numbers. A few notes. One note caught his attention. 

_ Dan – 55555 768646 _

Aaron made a face as he read the number over again. Looking further down the page, he found some more notes. 

_ Andy is clueless. Victoria is caught up in her Adam drama. Must tell Victoria to back off. Not fair to Aaron.  _

Aaron sat down in Robert’s chair, his weight making the chair squeak. With a smirk, Aaron let a memory wash over him as he picked up the notebook to read more. 

_ Haven’t seen Diane yet. Will talk to her soon. Remember to call Dan and let him know how it is going so far. Will ask Chas about packages I saw yesterday.  _

Dan. 

Who the hell was Dan? 

Aaron focused on his name in the book. His phone number. Throwing the notebook back down onto the desk and got back up. His eyes noticing the time, Aaron moved quickly towards the open cabinet to get what he came there for, to begin with. Before drunk, Robert took over. 

A notebook. A notebook of his own. 

Robert never told him the stack of unused notebooks was in there, but he saw that one day when Robert went looking for another spy gadget, he got the night before. A stack of notebooks just waiting to be used. 

He picked up the first one on top of the pile, shoving it into his hoodie pocket. Slamming the doors shut he bouncing out of the room and walked back down the stairs towards the front door, making sure to lock the door behind him. 

****

Aaron burst through the cafe’s doors, his fingers holding onto the notebook he had squished into his pocket. Chas and Charity were both standing in front of the counter while Doug rang them up. Whispering to each other. Serious looks on their faces. 

“Oi…move. I have to get coffee.” Aaron told them as he made his way around the bar to the other side. Chas and Charity looked over at Aaron with wide eyes. “What?” 

“Love, you are late for work,” Chas said quietly as Aaron snorted at her. 

“I know. That’s why I need to get by and get my coffee.” Aaron told her, moving her out of the way. 

“Doug. Coffee, please. Add it to their order.” 

“Excuse me?” Charity asked as Doug added the extra drink to their receipt. “You will pay me back for that.” 

“Put it on my tab,” Aaron said with a wink as he heard a loud familiar laugh filled the room. 

“You better get your coffee and go then! Cain will hate that you are late.” Chas said, standing in his way again. Aaron pulled away from her and looked over towards the chairs near the front of the cafe. 

“Don’t freak out.” Charity said her voice low. 

Aaron watched as Robert leaned forward with a sly smile giving the handsome stranger across from him a wink. 

Aaron felt his heart go cold at the image in front of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Thank you so much for reading. <3 <3 <3


	5. Here You Come Again

Chas gently touched Aaron’s arm to get his attention. Aaron barely acknowledged her as he took in the scene in front of him. Robert sitting with another man. Smiling. Laughing. He didn’t look like someone who was wasted the night before. He was freshly showered, and his hair was nicely styled. Like Robert knew this was happening. Like he knew he was meeting up with this guy. 

A date?

A date. 

Coffee date. 

How normal. 

He and Robert have never been normal. Brought together through death secrets and lies. They have never been normal; Aaron thought to himself as he sighed and rolled his eyes. 

Never normal. 

This guy, from London, Aaron assumed, was normal. He was in a pair of dark wash jeans and a maroon sweater. An easy smile and dirty blonde hair that seemed to naturally lay right on his hair. 

Wait. Aaron’s forehead crinkled as he went back. 

That guy’s outfit looks familiar to him. Dark wash jeans. That maroon sweater. Was that one of Robert’s outfits? Aaron’s mouth went dry at the thought. Doug dropped off the coffee at the counter with a flourish. Aaron broke his intense glare and turned to pick up his coffee. 

“Aaron, don’t do anything you will regret.” Chas hissed as Aaron squared off his shoulders and walked with purpose towards the two men. He could feel Chas’s disappointment as he got further away from her. 

“Let him go. I want to see what happens.” Charity said, sitting down in the nearest chair. Chas shot her a dirty look but soon sat down next to her clutching her coffee as she waited to see what Aaron would do. 

Aaron kept up his confidence as he stopped in front of the two men. Robert catching his eye but looking away, his smile dropping. The other man turned to look at Aaron expectantly. His smile was easy as before. 

“Good to know you are still alive,” Aaron said, keeping his eyes on Robert daring him to look at him. After a few awkward moments, Robert turned his head to look at him, his eyes looking him up and down. Aaron shuffled back an inch. 

“Aaron…” Robert trailed, looking over at the man sitting across from him. Aaron watched the other man’s smile even wider. 

“Aaron? Aaron Dingle? I heard so much about you! My name is Dan.” He said, putting his hand out as a friendly gesture. 

A handshake. This douche wanted a handshake. Aaron’s eyes narrowed as Dan pulled his hand back. He looked over at Robert was starting to slump over in his chair, watching the scene unfold in front of him. Aaron looked the man up and down before pulling the closest chair over to sit next to them. 

“I’m sure I’m not disrupting anything,” Aaron said, his voice cold. 

“Dear God,” Chas muttered as Charity smiled from behind her coffee cup. 

“What are you doing here, Dan?” Aaron asked as he got settled in the chair. He leaned back with his legs slightly spread as he stared Dan down. For the first time since Aaron came over, his smile faltered.

“I was in the area and decided to visit a friend. It’s not every day one can visit the infamous Emmerdale village. I didn’t think it was real until I saw the sign!” Dan joked as Robert gave him a smile. 

Aaron’s expression didn’t change. He felt angrier than before. Every time Robert smiled at him, he felt a spike go through his heart. It wasn’t normal for Robert to be with another guy. Smile at another guy like that. 

“What do you do?” Aaron asked as Dan and Robert exchanged glances again. Dan shrugged as he moved his hands like he was deciding what to say. 

“I’m here and there. Freelancer.” Dan finally settled on as Robert nodded in agreement. Both exchanging those glances again. Like they were sharing a secret. Aaron really hated the idea of Robert and Dan sharing a secret. He stared down Dan turning his normally warm blue eyes into blue steal. He slowly raised up in his seat and moved closer to Dan. Aaron could see him visible gulp as he got closer. He couldn’t help but smirk at the effect. He could see Robert close his eyes and sigh. 

“Are you screwing Robert?” Aaron asked. Robert’s eyes popped open in surprise as Dan let out a strangled laugh at the question. Aaron could hear Charity let out a loud laugh as Chas lowered her head like she was saying a prayer. 

“Aaron?” Robert asked, getting his attention. Aaron’s blue met Robert’s green. Robert cocked his head to one side like he was trying to figure him out. Like he had done back when he first met him. Nothing had changed. It made him insane back then, just like it did now. Robert’s mouth started to turn upward slowly as Aaron broke their connection. 

Aaron stood up from his chair, gripping his coffee harder. Leaning down, so he towered over Dan, he waited for him to look at him. After a few awkward moments, Dan took a breath and looked over at Aaron, struggling to make himself look him in the eye again. 

“I hope you enjoy your time with my fiancée. You won't be getting more.” Aaron threatened his voice low. Giving him one more look, Aaron straightened up and walked straight out the café doors. The last thing he heard was Charity laughing as the door closed behind him. 

****

Aaron stomped up to his room above the Woolpack. He slammed the door shut behind him and placed his cold coffee onto his dresser before flopping onto his bed in defeat. He felt the sharp edge of the notebook he had acquired poke him in the ribs. With a groan, he rolled over onto his back and reached within his hoodie pockets, pulling out the notebook and placing it next to him on the bed. 

Aaron took a moment before his words started playing again in his head. Like an echo, he couldn’t get rid of. No matter what he did. How fast he walked or how he distracted himself. 

_ Enjoy my fiancée. _

Robert wasn’t his fiancée. No. That wasn’t supposed to pop out of his mouth. That statement was only true in his dreams. Like the ones he had those months, Robert was away. What could have been if he just gave Robert an answer. An explanation. 

Anything. 

Aaron groaned as he raised his arms to cover his face. The words still echoing in his head. He let his arms fall as he turned to his side, picking up the notebook. With a little struggle around the bed, he found a pen that had been lying out on his side table. Laying flat on his stomach, Aaron let his hand rub across the notebook before opening it. 

A clean white page waiting for him. 

He poised his pen onto the page as he waited for anything to come to him. After a few moments of hearing that echo again and again and again, …he started to write. 

_ Robert left for three months for London. _

_ Came back. Victoria said he had moved on. She thought I moved on. I didn’t. _

_ Robert got drunk and kept yelling about MOOMS. _

_ Dan. Stupid fucking Dan. Wearing Robert’s clothes. Getting Robert to smile. Laugh. Stupid fucking Dan. _

Aaron took a moment to read over what he wrote and let his face fall into the notebook. Robert doesn’t write his notes like that. Aaron had read Robert’s notebook before. He was eloquent and made connections. Notes. Reasons to investigate someone. Plans. 

Did he plan out the proposal in a notebook somewhere, Aaron wondered as he raised his head again. 

_ Packages from ‘A’ (must be Alex) have been showing up regularly since Robert left the village. Current set of packages: _

_ Three comic books where Batman is hurt. An old as shit key _

Aaron paused in his writing when he felt his phone vibrate. He put down his pen and reached down into his pants pocket to pull out his phone. There were a ton of messages from Adam, but Cain’s stuck out like a sore thumb. 

Cain 

What the hell are you? If you aren’t at work in 10 minutes, I’m giving all your work to Debbie.

Aaron groaned as he read the text message. Debbie would kill him if she got all his work for the day. With one last look at the notebook, he raised his pen one more time. 

_ Has Robert fallen out of love with me? Did I blow it? _

****

It was later in the day when Aaron walked back into the Woolpack. Everything in his body was screaming for him to slow down. Once he made it to work, Cain made sure how lucky he was to have this job giving him everything possible to do. Aaron did everything, of course, his mind always coming back to the notebook he had safely tucked away in his hoodie. 

Still, in his coveralls, Aaron walked towards a stool at the bar. Charity walked up to him with a little spring in her step. Aaron groaned, knowing full well what was about to come. 

“Enjoy the show this morning?” Aaron asked her as Charity’s smile falter. He had cut her off at the knees. 

“If I had popcorn, it would have been perfect.” Charity deadpanned as Aaron pointed to one of the glasses hanging up behind Charity. She ignored him and leaned across the bar towards him. “Don’t you want to know what happened after you left?” 

Aaron looked at Charity with a tired expression on his face. “What?” 

Aaron’s mind went to the darkest place. Robert and Dan making out. On the coffee table. That’s what must have happened after he left. 

“Robert asked that Dan man to leave. I think he wanted to run after you.” Charity stage whispered to him as Aaron felt his heart skip a beat for a moment.

“He didn’t, though.” 

“Would you chase after the guy who turned down your proposal?” Charity challenged back. 

“I didn’t say no.” 

“You didn’t say yes either. I’ll grab you a pint.” She said, standing upright and walking away from Aaron, who rolled his eyes. He didn’t say no. He didn’t say yes. 

He didn’t say anything. 

That is what haunted him more than anything. 

“Is your phone dead, or do you just like to ignore me,” Adam said as he walked into the pub. Charity stopped by to leave Aaron his pint as Adam sat down. Aaron wrapped his hand around the glass, feeling the condensation from around his fingers. The coolness making him feel a bit better. 

“I’ve been busy,” Aaron said, picking up the pint to take a sip. Adam gave him a look before folding his hands together. 

“I did something stupid last night,” Adam said as Aaron huffed. 

“That should go on your gravestone,” Aaron mumbled as Adam fake laughed before giving Aaron a dirty look. 

“After you left Vic and I kept arguing. I was pissed over what she said, and she was pissed at me for…whatever and we kept arguing and arguing and soon…” Adam trailed off as Vic appeared from the back. In her white Chef uniform, you could see the blush appear on her cheeks a lot faster as Adam zeroed in on her. Aaron turned towards Adam and then to Vic, his mouth opening slightly.

“You got to be kidding me,” Aaron said as Vic made a sharp turn and went right back into the kitchen. “Please don’t tell me you slept with Vic last night.” 

Adam grabbed Aaron’s drink and took a long swig as an answer. Aaron groaned as he rubbed his face as he took in this information. 

“Why?” 

“It just happened. We were fighting, and next, we were…”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Aaron warned him, taking his pint back from Adam’s grasp. Aaron could see Vic watching them from the back, her blue hat giving her away. 

“What am I going to tell Priya?” Adam asked, taking the pint away from Aaron again to take a sip. 

“What are you going to tell Mia.” Aaron joked, grabbing the pint back. “Buy your own pint.” 

“What are you going to tell Mia?” Priya’s voice asked from behind them. Both froze as their eyes met. 

“I can’t find that book I promised her.” Adam lied, turning around to face his girlfriend. Priya raised an eyebrow as she considered the sentence. 

“I’m sure she will understand. It’s not that big of a deal.” Priya concluded as she gave Adam a smile. Aaron made a face to himself as he lifted his pint, only to find it almost empty. “I’ll be right back. I just need to use the ladies’ room.” Priya told them, walking away. 

“You owe me another pint,” Aaron told Adam as he watched Priya disappear behind the door. He leaned in closer, his brows furrowed. 

“I don’t know what it is about Victoria. We were in each other’s face, and I couldn’t help myself.” Adam explained as Aaron shrugged. 

“Those Sugdens. Something about them.” Aaron replied as Charity walked by picking up his empty pint glass. The two of them stood there in their own thoughts as Charity filled up the glass. 

“Your mum said you didn’t come home last night,” Adam said, breaking the silence as Charity left the refilled pint glass in front of Aaron. He wrapped his fingers around it and lifted it to his lips, pausing right before he took a sip. 

“I slept at Robert’s last night,” Aaron told him, moving the glass to his lips, taking a long sip as he saw Adam and Charity share a startled look. He could help but smile at their expressions. Charity opened her mouth and closed it, placing a finger onto her lips. Taking a moment, she lowered her finger and looked Aaron in the eye. 

“You did what?” Charity asked as Aaron put the glass down. Adam let out a laugh. 

“Didn’t take long. Did you accept the proposal? When is the wedding?” Adam asked. Aaron huffed out a laugh as he let his mind wander for a second. 

Dream.

Pretend. 

Hope. 

“We all know how Aaron really feels.” Robert’s voice broke through Aaron’s fantasies that had been playing through his head since Robert left. All three looked up at Robert, who stood at the end of the bar. His fingers tapping against the wood. His foot tapping hard against the floor. Behind him, Andy appeared with his kids behind him. 

“Uncle Robert!” Sarah exclaimed as she ran over to him to give him a waist height hug. Robert’s foot stopped tapping as he gave his niece a hug back. Jack had minimal interest in the greetings running ahead to pick out a table to sit at. 

“What’s going on?” Andy asked as Victoria came out from the back, taking off her gloves and throwing it out in the trash. 

“Nothing,” Aaron said, gruffly taking another sip of his drink. Sarah had run off to join her brother as Andy stood next to Robert. Victoria walking around the bar towards her brothers, avoiding Adam’s eyes as she took her place on the other side of Robert. 

Aaron looked over at the Sugden wall of defense as Robert shifted his feet and looked up and over Aaron’s head. Aaron turned around to see if someone was standing there behind him, finding no one. Aaron turned back around and looked Robert in the eye. 

“Looking for Dan?” Aaron asked as Robert started drumming his fingers on the bar again. His fingers going faster as his eyes traveled from over Aaron’s head and right into his. Aaron raised his chin in a dare as Robert wet his lips. 

“What are you playing at?” Robert asked quietly as Aaron shrugged. 

“Nothing,” Aaron said as Adam’s head went back and forth between Aaron and Robert, his feet planted in a wide stance, ready to jump in if Aaron needed him. 

“You know what you said.” Robert challenged as Aaron huffed, trying to look like he didn’t know what Robert was talking about. Underneath his heart was beating faster and faster. He was worried he wasn’t going to be able to hold onto this cold indifference for long. 

“What did he say? Are you seeing Dan? Dingle garage Dan?” Andy asked Robert, confused at what was happening in front of him. Robert didn’t answer him. 

Victoria crossed her arms and looked Aaron up and down. Adam gave her a look. “What are you looking at?” 

Victoria’s eyes seemed to dance with glee as she smiled slowly at him. “I’m looking at nothing.” 

“I thought you guys were good now,” Andy asked, leaning forward to look at Victoria. She didn’t acknowledge him either. 

“You weren’t saying that last night,” Adam growled leaning against the bar. Aaron closed his eyes in annoyance as he heard Victoria laugh. 

“What happened last night?” Priya’s voice asked as Adam gripped the bar until his knuckles went white. Andy looked over at Priya and back to his sister. He was still confused. 

“You got to be kidding me,” Robert muttered, looking over at Victoria. “Not again.” 

“That’s what I said,” Aaron added, getting Robert’s attention again. 

“You are saying a lot of things these days,” Robert said to him as Priya put out a hand to touch Adam’s shoulder. Adam shrugged her off. Priya crossed her arms, her mouth turning into a thin line. 

“Adam. Explain yourself.” Priya demanded. 

“Yeah Adam, explain yourself.” Victoria mocked as Andy looked at her. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aaron asked Robert gripping his pint glass in his hand, trying to ground himself. 

“You say things way too late, don’t you?” Robert said to Aaron, who stood up from his seat at the bar. 

“At least I don’t go running when I don’t hear what I want.” Aaron shot back as Robert. He could hear a growl as Robert pushed back from the bar and walked around Andy, who was still trying to catch up. 

“What is going on?” Andy asked out loud for anyone to answer. Everyone ignored him caught up in their own dramas. Charity sauntered over and leaned over the bar towards Andy. 

“Everything is happening. Sit back. Enjoy.” Charity said quietly as Andy stared at her. Charity shot him a smile before sliding back up and walking to the other end of the bar. 

“I answer a question when asked, Aaron,” Robert said, getting closer. Aaron raised his head and kept his eyes on Robert’s. The green getting closer. 

“Did you do what I think you did with Victoria?” Priya said as Victoria’s smile faltered. Adam turned around to Priya just in time to see one tear fall down her cheek. 

“Priya, I didn’t…I mean….I don’t know…” Adam struggled to say as Victoria looked down at her feet as Priya started to cry. 

“You had no right to do what you did this morning,” Robert said, his voice low. 

Aaron took a step closer to Robert. “I was just catching up with my business partner.” 

Robert took one step forward. “Business partners don’t care who other business partners are seeing.” 

Aaron hesitated before taking that last step that put him right up against Robert. The world around him going still. He could see every freckle. Every worry line on his forehead. Smell his cologne. Feel short breaths coming out of his pink lips on his face. Aaron’s eyes flickered down to those pink lips. The thoughts going through his head, making him blush. He hadn’t been this close to Robert in a long time. It was taking everything in him to not throw him against the wall and kiss him. 

“You can’t claim me when you won’t even marry me,” Robert whispered. 

Aaron wanted to punch him. 

“You bitch!” Priya screamed as she ran towards Victoria. Adam tried to grab Pryia around her waist, but he missed. Andy stepped in front of his sister as Chas came running out from the back. Charity raised an eyebrow as she watched everyone implode. 

“NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FELT,” Victoria screamed back, pushing against her brother, who just shook his head and tried to keep the girls apart. 

“You think I don’t want to marry you?” Aaron said. He could see Robert’s eyes change at the admission. 

“You can’t do this. Not right now.” Robert whispered back. “I’m moving on, and so should you.” 

Aaron breaks eye contact looking down between the two of them before looking up and pushing Robert away. Robert fell backward towards Adam, who caught him.

“Whoa! What did you do?” Adam asked Robert pushing him away from his arms. 

Aaron felt thrown back in as everything came into laser focus. He could hear everyone screaming, trying to keep Priya and Victoria apart. Robert’s sad eyes were screaming the loudest as Robert took two steps back from him. Aaron wanted to reach out and pull him back. 

Try again. 

Try this all again. 

“I think you should go, Robert,” Adam told him, giving him a dirty look. Like Robert had pushed Aaron away. Like he did the worst damage here. 

“Robert isn’t going anywhere,” Andy argued as he was using as a barrier between the two women. 

“YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DATING!” Victoria screamed as Priya tried to take a swipe over Andy’s shoulder at Victoria. The shouting and fighting were making Aaron feel boxed in. He started to breathe heavy as the noises around him grew louder and louder. 

Aaron started to back away and turn to run behind the bar and back to his tiny room when he heard it. 

Everyone heard it. 

“GRANDMA!” Jack screamed over the chaos, standing on a chair, pointing towards the door. Everyone stopped and turned to look at where Jack was pointing. 

Aaron turned around just in time to see before he could run off and hide. He heard a loud scream and a glass breaking as he looked at the person standing in the doorway of the Woolpack. Like everyone else, he was transfixed. 

He had seen pictures in all the Sugden homes. He had heard stories. He had been to her grave. 

Now here she was. 

Sarah Sugden. In the Woolpack. 

Alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. WHEW. Its been a rough month for us Robron fans. HOWEVER...out of all the possible endings...this one wasn't bad at all. Robron is still very much in love. Robert does the selfless thing and lets Aaron go so he can live a life. Aaron will but we can always remember that he has the rings and Robert can always get out of prison. 
> 
> Another announcement: I am participating in Nanowrimo so I am hoping to finish this story in November and I hope Nanowrimo shames me into doing that. Why you ask? I have a great idea for a Christmas Committed story but I need to finish this one first. So...lets do this! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and let me know what you think! <3 <3 <3


	6. Welcome Back Welcome Back Welcome Back

_ Sarah Sugden is alive. She should be dead. I’ve seen the grave.  _

Aaron wrote in his notebook later that night spread out over his bed on his stomach. His notebook out in front of him as he wrote down what happened. It was quiet now. Everyone in bed after a long night. The quiet betraying how loud it had been earlier in the night. Aaron paused before putting his pen back to the paper. 

_ Here is what I know… _

****

Charity was the one to drop the glass on the floor from behind the bar, his sound shattering through the room as everyone turned towards the front of the pub. Jack giggled as he sat back down in his chair, not at all aware the world just shifted for everyone in that pub. 

Sarah Sugden. She looked like the pictures Aaron had seen around Robert’s place. All the Sugden’s had something up for Sarah. Talking about some of the good times. Never the bad. Her death was only talked about in whispers. References. Sad scenes at her grave once a year. Forever stuck in time. 

“Hello,” Sarah spoke after a long silence filled the room. Robert stepped back from Sarah, bumping into Aaron's arms. Aaron naturally grabbed onto Robert’s elbows from behind, keeping him steady. He felt warm with Robert nearby. He decided to enjoy it while he could. 

“Isn’t anyone going to say hello?” Sarah asked a smile on her face again. 

Priya started to sniffle as she looked around at everyone. “I’m going.” 

Adam was too stunned to speak as Priya pushed past Sarah and out the door. She might as well have walked out of Adam’s life at that moment. Adam’s eyes had shifted towards Victoria, who was gripping the edge of the bar her mouth open in shock. 

“Mum.” Andy finally croaked out, breaking the spell. Robert let out a breath he was holding as Victoria started to make a high pitch noise.

“Vic…don’t…” Adam started to say before he was cut off by Victoria’s scream that filled the room. Aaron cringed as he gripped his hands onto Robert’s elbows. Robert looked down at the gesture before wiggling out of Aaron’s grasp and walking towards where Andy and Victoria were standing. 

Aaron’s arms felt cold. He dropped them to his sides. Chas walked back towards Aaron standing next to him, watching the Sugden children take it all in. 

****

_ Sarah Sugden looked a lot older than her pictures. She still had her green eyes and cleft in her chin, but there were a few changes from the pictures out there in the world. Wrinkles here and there. A few grey hairs. Same smile, though. I don’t know what I’d do if Jackson came back to life.  _

Aaron stopped short and reread what he had written. He didn’t expect that to come out of his mouth. No, his pen. 

Jackson. 

Robert had been hung up on Jackson. Aaron knew he had questions about Jackson. What he meant to him all those years ago. What he means now. Hazel couldn’t have helped. Her arrival…the fact she represents the past that Aaron had finally started to leave. She showed up, and all those feelings came back full force. 

Not for Jackson. No. He had accepted those feelings and packed them away. Moved forward. He just remembered the pain that came after. Hazel’s pain. The trial. Everyone having an opinion. He managed to pack that away, but it came back, and it scared him. Enough to pull away. 

_ If Jackson had come back from the dead, nothing would change. I’d be happy to have a friend back. Someone who was there during one of the toughest times in my life, but our time has passed.  _

Aaron paused before daring himself to write down what he had decided to be true one lonely night two months ago. 

_ Even if Jackson lived…Robert still would have shown up…he would have changed everything.  _

****

“What are you…how are you alive?” Robert asked his voice loud and panicked. Aaron could see Andy’s eyes were shining in the light as he tried to hold back his tears. Sarah took a step forward as the three Sugden siblings took a step back together. 

“Well, at least they are on the same page.” Charity said out loud as she grabbed a broom from the side to start cleaning up the glass she dropped. 

“I know this might look crazy,” Sarah said softly, moving one more step closer to her children. “You all thought I was dead.” 

“We found your body. We buried you.” Andy said his voice wobbling as he looked Sarah up and down again. Like his eyes couldn’t believe he was seeing her. 

“That wasn’t me. That was Jim. Jim Latimer.” Sarah admitted. Aaron looked over at his mother in confusion. Chas shrugged, turning to hear what else Sarah had to say. 

“Jim. That name sounds familiar.” Robert said, getting Sarah’s attention. 

“You were just a little boy when he came back into the village. Your father saved me from him the first time. Where is your father?” Sarah asked. Charity made a strange noise from behind the bar, knowing full well what answer was coming next. 

****

_ Jack Sugden.  _

_ I would strangle him myself if I ever met him.  _

_ Emmerdale’s big wig. He was a Sugden. The Sugden. Before Robert showed up and changed that title for the better (worse if you don’t like him, which was a lot of people back then). He was well-liked. The village went into mass mourning when he passed away.  _

_ I know better. I know what he did to his kids. What he did to Robert. He told me when we were in bed, and the whole room was quiet and dark. Belting him for kissing the farmhand. Making him pick a side when he and Sarah were divorcing. Keeping him from school.  _

_ Sending him away from the only home he had ever known.  _

_ Picking one son over another.  _

Aaron let out a breath as he remembered how easily Robert accepted this. That Jack must have loved Andy and Victoria more. It made Aaron angry that Robert would just accept that about himself. Aaron took another deep breath before getting back onto the subject. 

_ Sarah didn’t know Jack was dead.  _

****

“What do you mean he is dead? What happened?” Sarah asked her smile fading from her face. 

“He had a heart attack while visiting Annie,” Andy explained, letting one tear fall down his face.

Robert’s eyes narrowed. “Back to you. If that was Jim that burned in that barn. Where did you go?”

Aaron couldn’t help but smirk at the question. Robert was going into detective mode. Aaron loved it when Robert did this. Not that he has told him that before. Maybe he should. 

“He was in the barn with me. He pulled me out before the explosion. I got out. He didn’t. I don’t want to talk about it.” Sarah said, quickly looking down at the floor for a moment. Aaron looked over at Robert, whose expression hadn’t changed. 

“Robert. Stop investigating her.” Victoria suddenly said, her voice hoarse from all the yelling she was doing before; Her argument with Adam and Priya far from her mind now. Robert crossed his arms across his chest and stepped back, his eyes staring down. 

“It’s really you?” Victoria asked Sarah stepping forward. 

Sarah smiled. “It’s really me.” 

“Are you back for good?” Victoria asked again, taking another step forward towards her mother. Sarah nodded as a tear fell down her face. 

“Yes. I’m back for good. I’m home.” 

Victoria let out a loud sob before running into Sarah’s arms. She gave her a big hug as the two of them cried. 

Andy looked over at Robert rubbing away the stray tears that had traveled down his face. “We have time to hear everything later. Let’s go hug mum.” Andy said to his brother, stepping forward to join Victoria and Sarah. She opened her arms wider, letting Andy in. 

Robert stayed behind. Watching. Aaron watched him closely. Waiting to see what he was seeing. What he was thinking. 

****

_ Robert was there that night. The night Sarah died. Didn’t die. Andy set the fire without knowing who was inside. Jack tried to go in and save her. Robert said he could hear his mother screaming Jack’s name. Then nothing. She was gone.  _

_ Could that man, Jim, have pulled her out in time. Why didn’t she show herself after she survived? Why did she run? Why didn’t she come back for her kids? The kids she was fighting so hard for in court back then. The thing that broke them all apart.  _

_ What does Robert think? What would Robert do?  _

_ **** _

Sarah swayed a bit as she hugged her now grown children her eyes closed as she enjoyed the moment. Charity threw out the glass in her dustpan into the garbage as she kept one eye on the reunion. 

“Unbelievable. Isn’t it?” Charity commented, putting the broom back on the wall. Chas nodded in agreement. 

“It’s a miracle,” Chas said, watching the scene in front of her with a teary smile. 

Adam grunted as he watched the family hug. “Never saw this coming.” 

“You are just lucky she showed up. I think Victoria and Priya would have killed you.” Charity commented with a smirk on her face. Adam rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into her jacket pockets. 

“Do you know anything about Sarah, love?” Chas asked, looking over at her son. Aaron shrugged. 

“I just know she is Robert’s mum.” 

Aaron watched Robert, who was still resisting the hug. Standing there. Watching them. He could see Robert’s mind going a mile a minute. 

Sarah opened her green eyes and looked straight at Robert. “I’m home now. It will be ok.” 

Aaron watched as Robert hesitated before walking slowly towards her and wrapping his arms around his siblings and mum. Victoria let out another sob that made Andy laugh. 

A family reunited once more. 

****

_ I know what Robert would do.  _

_ Sarah Sugden might be home, but that’s NOT Sarah Sugden.  _

_ Even better.  _

_ I think I can prove it.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Do you think Aaron is right? Let me know your theories below. 
> 
> As usual, thank you all so much for reading! <3 <3 <3 <3


	7. You Cannot Quit Me So Quickly

Aaron walked down the street with his coffee in his hand, making his way to the garage early. The village was so quiet Aaron could hear his footsteps on the gravel and the birds chirping around him. His mind wandered to what happened the night before. Aaron was almost positive that wasn’t Sarah Sugden standing in the Woolie last night. Nothing had made sense to him. Aaron slowed up as his free hand reached into the hoodie pocket to grab the notebook he had placed there that morning before leaving. 

He had wondered what Robert would have done next. What would his next move be? He had noticed the way Robert was staring at Sarah before he went over to give her a hug. He knows that look. He had been at the receiving end of that look before. 

He wasn’t sure. He didn’t trust. 

Aaron’s mind mulled over Robert’s looks when the gravel behind him started to make noise. Robert flew by him as Aaron’s eyebrows went up. 

Robert was running. Early in the morning. How long has that been going on? 

“Since when do you run?” Aaron couldn’t help but yell out. He watched as Robert slowed down and turned towards Aaron, running in place. Aaron noticed Robert was wearing grey sweatpants that didn’t leave much to the imagination and…his blue hoodie. The one he couldn’t find. Aaron felt a smile growing on his face. 

“I always went for runs in London. When I was stressed.” Robert answered, honestly. Aaron watching him jog in place, enjoying the view. He walked over slowly towards Robert looking him up and down. 

“Is this about your mum being alive?” Aaron asked as Robert slowed to a stop. He tried to catch his breath as he looked at Aaron with a frown. 

“No, I’m stressed about Bob taking the strawberry smoothie off the menu at the cafe.” Robert quipped as Aaron sighed. 

“Robert…”

“Aaron, I don’t want to talk about this,” Robert told him, turning from him. 

“You don’t find this weird?” Aaron asked, following him. Robert didn’t turn around or answer him. Aaron decided to keep going. “You don’t find it weird that your mum came back now and not when you were a teenager?” 

Aaron could hear Robert start to breathe heavier. 

“Robert…”

Robert turned around and got into Aaron’s face. He kept his ground. 

“Stop with the amateur sleuthing. There is nothing to find here. My mum is back. Everyone is happy. Let. It. Go.” Robert hissed as Aaron looked him dead in the eye. 

“You aren’t happy.” Aaron hissed back. 

“You don’t know me,” Robert said back, starting to pull away from Aaron. Like he had the last word. Like he knew better. More than Aaron.

Bullshit. 

Aaron growled as he reached forward and grabbed Robert by his hoodie and threw him against the closest wall. Robert yelped out in surprise as he looked down at Aaron, confused. Aaron twisted the thin fabric of Roberts (his) hoodie around his knuckles as he pushed him harder against the wall. 

“I know you better than anyone else, and you know that. Don’t keep me out. I’m just looking out for you. I love you.” Aaron hissed his face close to Roberts. Both were breathing heavy. The silence from Robert deafening to Aaron. 

“I need you to stay away from this. Please, Aaron. Stay away. I lov…”

“Oi! Aaron! You and Sugden can make out later. We need help here.” Cain yelled from down the road near the garage. Aaron let go of Robert’s hoodie and took one step back. 

“Have a good run,” Aaron said as Robert shrugged his shoulders to get his hoodie back into place. Robert paused for a moment as if he wanted to finish his sentence but just ran off. Back onto his run. 

Leaving Aaron alone in the street. 

****

“How are you holding up?” Chas asked, handing Robert an orange juice from behind the bar. Robert took it from Chas with a wary smile. 

“It’s been weird. Vic is ecstatic to have mum back. Andy is cautious…” Robert trailed off as Chas leaned her forearms against the edge of the bar. 

“How are you doing?” Chas asked pointily as Robert took a sip of his juice to delay answering the question. 

“You know this is weird, right?” Robert said back with a smile. “You being nice to me and all.” 

Chas let out a laugh. “Never thought I’d see the day either, but here we are.” 

Robert raised an eyebrow at her as she sighed. “Robert, you showed a side of yourself I never knew existed. Being held hostage like that changes things. Also, my son loves you, so there must be something worth knowing in there.” Chas said with a smile pointing towards Robert’s heart. 

“I don’t think…”

“Aaron loves you, Robert. You must not see the way he looks at you. He was a mess without you these past three months.” Chas said. Robert looked down at the bar taking in this new information. 

Aaron stood there listening from behind the door that separated the residence from the pub, his breaths sounding harsh to his own ears. His heart going a mile a minute with each word Chas and Robert say to each other. 

“Did he receive any more of those packages?” Robert asked, raising his head to look Chas in the eye. Chas took a moment before turning away from Robert. Aaron flattened himself against the wall behind the door as Chas walked in. Trying not to breathe, he waited while Chas rummaged through a closet. After finding what she wanted, she wandered back through the door and back into the pub. 

Aaron let out a long breath as he went back to his previous position. She didn’t see him. 

“This came today,” Chas said to Robert, handing over the small box wrapped in plain brown paper. Robert took the package and shook it. A metal sounding rattle rang through the air. Robert looked at the front, where Aaron’s name was written. 

“No address?” Robert asked. 

“No. Just said Aaron’s name. No return address, either.” 

Aaron watched as Robert let his hand caress the top of the package. He could tell Robert was thinking through something. With a flourish, he watched Robert pull out his own notebook and pen to make a note.

“Thanks, Chas,” Robert said, closing the notebook, his face grim. 

“Should I give him the package?” Chas asked. 

“Go ahead. Let me know what’s in it.” Robert said, putting his notebook away and shooting his juice into his open mouth. “I better get going.” 

“Hey. If you need to talk. I’m here. Aaron is here too. Don’t let my silly son’s decision change that.” 

“I know Chas. Thank you.” 

“He loves you. Everyone with eyes and ears knows that.” Chas said again as Robert stood, giving her a strained smile. With a nod, he was off, and Aaron was left alone yet, wondering to himself. 

He turned towards the table in the table in the kitchen and sat down. Taking out his own notebook, he wrote down his own notes. 

_ Robert is up to something. I need to read his notebook.  _

_ Tonight.  _

_ **** _

Aaron waited until it got dark. When the pub was shut down for the night. Everyone was in their rooms. Some had people snoring. Some had television blaring. Some music. Aaron knew everyone in the village was in for the night.

He threw on his black jeans, his hoodie, and grabbed his black ski mask, and dragged it over his head. He looked in the mirror and smiled to himself. Aaron was brought back to another time. When he was younger. A lot wilder. Aaron laughed to himself as he remembered telling Robert some of his stories from when he was a teenager. The two of them trying to one-up each other with their teenage antics. 

They had decided it was a draw before getting back to the business…

Aaron blushed at the thought as he took off the mask. He grabbed his phone and notebook, shoving his phone into his jean pocket and the notebook into his hoodie pocket. Both safe and sound. 

With a final adjustment, Aaron took a deep breath and walked out of his room and did what he used to best. 

Disappeared into the night. 

****

One thing Aaron could depend on was Robert being lax on locking up. He had gone in on him once when he had left the back door open when they ran to the store for some more alcohol. Robert didn’t seem to mind even arguing that in Emmerdale, no one locked their doors. 

He called it Mayberry. Whatever that means. 

Aaron opened the front door slowly as he slipped inside. He turned around to shut it behind him. Only a few creaks filled the quiet air. Aaron paused to let the calm settle in again. Also, to listen for Robert. He was a heavy stepper. Aaron could hear him coming from a mile away. After a few moments, Aaron moved on to the two doors that faced him. 

One to the residence and one to the office. Aaron hesitated for a moment. He knew he had to go into the office for that notebook and anything else he could find. However, the residence was right there, and he could…just go back to normal. Slip into Robert’s bed and curl up into him. Feel his warm skin against his cold. Robert’s snores lulling him to sleep. Right where he belongs. 

Aaron shook his head hard. The fabric of his mask rubbing against his face. That wasn’t an option. Not right now. Maybe not again. 

Aaron reached for the office door and opened it. Waiting a moment, he walked up the stairs towards the office, taking each step slowly, knowing which areas to skip. All those days running up the stairs has worked in his favor. 

Aaron slipped into the waiting room, taking a quick look around before walking towards Robert’s open. Aaron moved in and focused on the one place his notebook would be. 

His desk. 

Aaron kept his steps light as he walked to the front of the desk. Using the moonlight coming through the window, Aaron looked and found the office to be messier than before. Papers all over the place and his laptop half open and signed into. Aaron looked at the scene in front of him, confused. 

With a shrug, Aaron walked swiftly behind the desk and took a seat. Robert’s seat. He pushed some papers around on the desk, looking for any sign of the notebook. He opened a few drawers, not finding any sign of the black notebook that Robert carried around. 

Aaron sat back for a moment as he regrouped. With a sideways stare, his eyes focused on the computer. Aaron edged his finger towards the lap to open to raise the screen to its full height. 

“I keep my notebook in the drawer by my bed now.” 

Aaron jumped at the sound of Robert’s voice from the dark corner of the office. He raised his head to see Robert sitting there in the chair that normally sat in front of the desk. 

Robert leaned forward with a smirk on his face. “Aaron. Are you robbing me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron loves Robert.   
Robert loves Aaron.  
We all know that and that's all that matters at the end of the day.  
Let me know what you think below! <3 <3 <3


	8. You Can't Start a Fire. You Can't Start a Fire Without a Spark.

Aaron sat back in the desk chair. Robert did the same in his. The two of them in the dark silent as they eyed each other up. Aaron reached up to pull his mask off, getting a better look. Robert was in his ratty old sweatpants and a white undershirt. One of Aaron’s old white undershirts, he must have left there. 

“I was looking for my shirt. Which you are wearing.” Aaron lied. 

“In my office?” Robert asked with an eyebrow raised. 

Aaron went silent as he tried to figure out what to say. “That’s the last place I remember seeing it,” Aaron said with false bravado. 

Robert nodded. “You might be right. I might have pulled it off and left it on the floor near that chair.” 

Aaron went red at the memory that played through his head at the suggestion. He coughed and regained his composure, trying to ignore Robert’s grin. “Exactly. That’s where I remembered it.” 

Robert sighed as he reached down and pulled and pulled the white shirt up and over his head. He threw it at Aaron and got comfortable in the chair again. Aaron, holding the shirt, watched Robert with his mouth slightly open at the sight. It’s been a while since he had seen Robert without his shirt on. Not since that night. The night of their date. 

Robert flexed a bit as Aaron gripped the shirt tighter. “You got what you want?”

No. He hasn’t gotten what he wanted. What he wanted was in front of him. Smug. Stupid. Shirtless. Robert Sugden. Aaron wanted to throw him off his game. Smug bastard. 

“Where is your mum staying?” Aaron asked as Robert’s smirk faded. 

Ha. Got him. 

“Vic’s. She had the room.” 

“You have five bedrooms.” Aaron challenged him. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Robert answered quickly as he got up from the chair. Aaron followed, standing up from his chair. “Unless you are looking for more articles of your clothing, I believe I’ll see you out,” Robert told him, walking towards the door. 

“What are you up to?” Aaron asked, staying put behind the desk. Robert’s hand gripped the doorknob tightly. 

“Nothing,” Robert said calmly.

“Bullshit,” Aaron responded. 

Robert let go of the doorknob and turned back towards Aaron. His eyes on fire. His skin turning red from the growing rage he was trying to keep under wraps. 

“You are getting on my nerves now,” Robert said through gritted teeth. Aaron crossed his arms. It was his time to smirk. 

“I’m just making conversation.” 

“In my office in the middle of the night. Dressed in all black.” Robert argued. 

“It was the only time I had open.” 

Robert stared at him as he took in his answer. Aaron let his eyes look around the office for any notebooks at all. Instead, his eyes focused on some of the papers that were scattered over his desk near his computer. 

Samantha. That name was written on a lot of the papers. Some in Robert’s writing and some written out by another handwriting Aaron didn’t recognize. That’s when he noticed a maroon sweater on the back of the chair Robert had been sitting in. 

That maroon sweater. 

Dan. Freaking Dan.

“You need to leave,” Robert said quietly as Aaron turned his attention back to Robert. 

“Have to get back to Dan? Is he upstairs?” Aaron asked his voice tight. 

“What?”

“You heard me. Is he up there? In my spot?” 

“What are you on about?” Robert said his flash of anger dissipating and confusion growing over his face. Aaron walked around the desk but kept his distance from Robert. 

“You got him up there to replace me?” Aaron murmured. 

“Replace? What is your obsession with Dan?” Robert asked. 

“He was wearing your clothes the other day. I know what you two must be doing.” Aaron said, taking a few steps forward, so he was halfway to Robert. Enough distance to keep his wits about him. 

“Wearing my clothes?” Robert asked.

“Don’t play dumb. I didn’t answer you, and you ran off and screwed the first person you could find in London. Then brought him back. To punish me.” Aaron said. Robert huffed out a laugh as he took two steps to close the gap between him and Aaron. 

Robert was close enough for Aaron to feel every breath that came from his mouth. The heat off his skin, striking Aaron, making his knees feel like they were going to buckle. Robert licked his lips as he looked up and down. 

“You figured me out. When you rejected me, I ran off to London to lick my wounds. I ran into someone who knocked me on my ass. He infuriated and thrilled me in every way. I brought him into my life and business. I trusted him. Love…loved him. Through all the good and the bad. Now, I think I’m done with him. Do you know how I plan to get rid of this one? I’ll just propose again.” Robert whispered.

Aaron stood there dumbfounded as Robert looked down at him, pushing himself even closer. Aaron took a step back, and Robert followed. Aaron took another step back. Robert took another. Aaron felt his butt hit the edge of the desk, and he stopped. Robert got close again. Aaron looked up into Robert’s eyes, his blue meeting Robert’s green. Robert rested his palms on either side of Aaron, bracketing Aaron in. 

“You surprised me yet again. Going around calling yourself my fiancée. Breaking into my office. Asking me questions. Getting pissed off that I slept with another guy.” Robert whispered. 

“Did you sleep with him in London?” Aaron whispered back as Robert looked down at Aaron’s lips. Aaron licked his lips as Robert’s nose bumped against Aaron’s. He felt a spark go up his spine that forced him to buck his hips towards Robert’s. He heard a light, breathy laugh come from Robert as he bumped Aaron’s nose again. 

Aaron felt his eyes flutter shut as he angled his head. 

He felt nothing but cold air. 

His eyes flew open to find Robert across the room and back towards his chair. His back turned to Aaron. He was breathing heavy, and his fingers were gripping the armrests of the chair. 

“Get out of my office, Aaron,” Robert said. 

“Robert…”

“GET OUT,” Robert yelled his back still towards Aaron. 

Aaron bit his lip as he turned around to grab his ski mask, his shirt, and one of the pieces of paper on Robert’s desk. Aaron looked over at Robert as he walked towards the door, pausing when his hand gripped the handle. 

“You didn’t sleep with him,” Aaron said. He opened the door and gave Robert one last look before he left. 

He was smiling. 

****

Aaron ran into his room, throwing the ski mask and shirt onto the floor. He pulled out the piece of paper he had stolen (acquired…Aaron thought) and his notebook. With a flop onto his bed, Aaron opened his notebook and took a look at the paper. 

_ Samantha Giles  _

_ 285 Bleaker Lane  _

_ Why would Robert have this address? Who is this woman? What does Robert want with her?  _

Aaron paused before putting his pen to the paper again. 

_ Robert is looking into something. He wants me to stay away. That means I need to visit with Sarah. Get to the bottom of this.  _

Aaron paused again. 

_ He didn’t sleep with Dan.  _

****

Aaron yawned as he slapped his alarm off. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes awake. He regretted staying up late, but he couldn’t help it. His mind kept replaying his moment with Robert. How close he had gotten to him. If only Robert took the plunge. 

He totally didn’t sleep with Dan, Aaron thought to himself as he stood up and stretched. 

“Aaron? Someone is here to see you.” Charity’s voice rang out through Aaron’s door. He smiled as he padded over towards the door and opened it. Charity was still standing outside. 

“Do you think you want to get dressed? Maybe not be in your pajamas?” Charity said, giving him a once over. 

“It’s just Robert.” Aaron replied, brushing past her and down the stairs towards the common room. 

“Hi…” Aaron trailed off. 

“Aaron Dingle, right?” Sarah asked with a smile. 

“Uh, yes?” 

“I’m Sarah. Can we talk?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 <3 <3 <3


	9. We are Family. I Got All My Sugdens With Me.

“You should have changed.” Charity said as she passed him, giving Sarah a strained smile. Sarah laughed as Aaron crossed his arms across his white shirt (the one Robert had thrown at him just hours before) trying to hide. 

“It’s ok! I came by unannounced. I was wondering if you wanted to grab some tea and have a chat.” Sarah asked him as Charity pretended to be busy making her breakfast. Aaron knew she was listening in.

“You don’t want to spend your time with your kids?” Charity asked, turning towards them as Aaron gave her a look. 

“I’ve heard so much about Aaron, I thought I should get to know him!” Sarah exclaimed with a smile. 

“From Robert?” Charity asked as Aaron eyed her carefully while pretending to be annoyed. 

“Victoria told me a lot. I can’t seem to get Robert to sit still for more than a few minutes at a time.” Sarah admitted as Charity raised an eyebrow and turned back around to finish her breakfast. 

“Uh, sure. We can grab some tea from the café. I can meet you over there in about 10 minutes?” Aaron told her as Sarah nodded in agreement. 

“Sounds good. I’ll see you there, Aaron. I can see myself out. Nice to meet you, Charity.” Sarah said as she turned to walk out the residence door. Charity placed her spoon in her mouth and waved Sarah off while rolling her eyes. 

Aaron waited until he heard the click of the door. “Why didn’t you tell me who it was?” 

“Less fun that way.” Charity said, pulling the spoon out of her mouth with a smile. Aaron faked a laugh and turned around to run back to his room. He made a mental note to remember his notebook for this visit. 

****

Aaron walked into the café to find Sarah waiting for him. She already bought their teas. She was holding her, and Aaron was waiting for him in front of his empty seat. He took a deep breath, reaching into his hoodie pocket to pat his notebook. 

“Aaron!” Sarah waved towards him as Aaron put on a small smile. He made his way towards her while Doug watched from behind the counter. 

“I haven’t told Diane yet,” Doug said to Aaron as he sat down. Aaron paused for a minute before letting his butt hit the seat. 

“Alright?” Aaron said back. 

“I think it should come from Vic or Andy,” Doug said, still breaking into the conversation. 

“Not, Robert?” Sarah asked as Aaron turned his attention towards her. 

“She will want to hear it from Andy or Vic,” Doug repeated as he turned to clean the espresso machine. 

“That’s odd. Are Diane and Robert not close?” Sarah asked as Aaron gripped his tea in front of him. 

“How do you know about Diane?” 

“Victoria told me about her. That’s who Jack married after….well…” Sarah trailed off, taking a sip of her tea. 

Aaron bit his lip and wrapped the ends of his hoodie around his hands. “What did you want to talk about?” 

Sarah lowered the tea and put it on the table in front of them. “I haven’t been able to get Robert to talk to me. I was wondering if you could help.” 

“Why not have Andy or Victoria help?” Aaron asked. He watched Sarah grimace at the suggestion before grabbing her tea again, holding it between her palms as she considered the question. 

“I don’t want to pressure or stress them. Me being alive has brought up a lot for them.” Sarah admitted. 

“You don’t think that is the same for Robert?” Aaron asked. 

“I heard you and Robert are close. I was hoping you could give me some pointers on how to talk to him. Get close again.” 

Aaron raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. “What worked when Robert was younger? He hasn’t changed that much.” 

“It’s been a long time. I’m sure he has changed.” Sarah commented, taking another sip. 

“It has been a long time. Where have you been?” Aaron asked. He could see Doug pause in his cleaning and turn around. Aaron guessed, wanting to hear the answer too. 

Sarah looked down into her tea as Aaron waited. He saw Doug lean against the counter, pretending to wipe it down. 

Sarah looked dramatically at Aaron. “When I was in that barn fire, I thought I was dead. I didn’t see Jim before he pulled me down and out the back. I pushed him back in surprise. He fell into the barn when it exploded. I knew he was dead.” 

“Right…” Aaron said, taking in the story. 

“I couldn’t face that! I was a murderer. I knew I would lose my kids forever if I showed my face. I knew I had to run. That’s what I did. I ran and started over again.” Sarah told him. He wiped a tear that Aaron didn’t see fall. He wasn’t sure if one really did. 

“I thought you were fighting for your kids. You were fighting for Robert. Why stop?” Aaron heard himself ask. These were questions he meant for his notebook later on. When Sarah wasn’t staring at him with big eyes. He still couldn’t find the track of that tear she had wiped away. 

Aaron couldn’t help but think about Robert and how he easily let people go. No one stays. No one fights for him. 

He would fight for him. Always. 

“How could I fight for him when I had done what I did!” Sarah said, her voice becoming hysterical. 

“I heard you would do anything for your kids,” Aaron said, poking a bit more. It’s something he has seen Robert do when questioning a suspect without them knowing. He was just having a casual conversation. With some button-pushing. 

“I would! When I felt it would be safe, I came home. To them.” 

“How did you know they were still here?” Aaron challenged as Sarah sat back in her chair as she eyed up Aaron. Her wide eyes from before gone. 

“I took a chance,” Sarah said. 

Doug scoffed and turned back around to finish cleaning his machine. 

“Lucky chance. Showed up right when all of them were in the pub.” Aaron said. 

“Yes. So, will you help me with Robert?” Sarah said, changing the subject. Aaron sat back in his chair and eyed her up. 

“We aren’t as close as you think. I’m sorry if you think we were.” Aaron told her as her expression changed. 

“Victoria told me you two were seeing each other. Well, she got cryptic about it. I assume you are seeing Robert. Have his ear?” Sarah asked again. 

Aaron shrugged. “We went on a few dates. You know Victoria, a bit of a drama queen. She doesn’t know everything.” 

Sarah sat up, putting her tea down onto the table. She looked at the watch on her right wrist as she smiled apologetically. 

“I didn’t notice the time! I am meeting Andy and the kids at the playground. Nice meeting you, Aaron. If you want to help me, help Robert….you know where to find me.” Sarah said, getting up. She gave Doug a nod as she turned to leave. 

Aaron watched as she left through the door. 

“Diane is not going to like her,” Doug muttered. Aaron looked over at him before pulling out his notebook to make his notes. 

_ She is very focused on Robert. Getting Robert on her side. Something is up with that.  _

_ Look into the Samantha Giles name before she gets her claws into Robert. _

_ That’s not the Sarah I’ve heard about in the village. Something is up.  _

****

Aaron did another google search as he groaned at the same results he was getting. Turns out, the name Samantha Giles was linked to an actress with a very dedicated fanbase. The search results were flooded with her fans and her movies. Making it next to impossible to get any type of lead. Aaron sat back in his chair at the pub, annoyed as he clicked out of the search. 

He wished he had what Robert used. He didn’t get to see that part of the research, but he was aware that Robert had connections. His files on his cases had more information that a google search would give him. 

Maybe he could sneak back in. Robert would know. How did he know the first time? Aaron realized this and closed the laptop he had in front of him. Robert had been in his office that late at night. He must have heard him. 

Was he working? Not sleeping? He did look a bit pale, Aaron thought to himself his mind wandering. He needs to sleep, or he will go too far. 

“Aaron? Earth to Aaron?” Chas said, passing by him. Aaron looked up at his mother, who was holding two packages. “You have mail.” 

Aaron took the packages from his mother. One he recognized from the day before. The one Robert had looked at. Aaron let his fingers graze the top of the package as he saw Robert do. He looked over at the other package and found it to be the same. It had Aaron’s name on it but no address. No stamp. No return. 

It was left there for him by someone. 

“Thanks,” Aaron said as Chas stood there. Waiting. “What?”

“Have you talked to Robert?” Chas asked. 

“Have you?” Aaron asked, knowing the answer. 

“A little bit. A lot has happened since he came back. It might be time to reach out and touch base. See where his heads at. I know he is resisting, but I think he wants to talk to you.” Chas told him, looking down at him. 

Aaron knew Robert didn’t want to talk to him. He yelled at him to get out of his house. Sure, Aaron had broken in, but he knew that usually would turn him on. No, Robert didn’t want to see him. 

Not yet. 

“Alright. I will. Thanks.” Aaron said, blowing her off. Chas sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“Men.” She huffed under her breath, walking back towards the bar to help Charity unload some champagne bottles. 

Aaron watched his mum leave before tearing into the first package. That metal sound was a large old-style key. The type for old homes and barns. Aaron moved around the box the key was in and found nothing to explain it. Just a large key. Left for him. Aaron eyed up the other package, giving one last check towards the bar. Chas was still distracted. With a flourish, Aaron opened the second package to find a single black rose. It wasn’t a living one but plastic. Still, it crept Aaron out enough to throw it onto the table. 

Aaron moved the two items away from him as he opened the laptop once more. Putting in his search information, he took a chance and hit a random page in the search. 

_ Doctor Liam Cavanagh of Hotten.  _

_ Plastic Surgery – Testimonials  _

_ I couldn’t recommend Dr. Cavanagh enough. He is attentive and respective of his patient’s wishes. I would tell everyone to go to him. – Sam Giles  _

Aaron stared at the search result in wonder. Would the actress be giving out testimonials like that on a website for a doctor in Hotten? 

Aaron smirked as he pulled his notebook out to take down the address of the doctors’ office. 

_ My first lead into who Sarah Sugden really is.  _

_ **** _

Aaron walked into the doctors’ office with his hands firmly in his jean pockets. His normal hoodie left at home in favor of a more dressed up look. He didn’t know what people wore to a plastic surgeon, but he assumed one had to look good. 

Aaron looked around the waiting room as he calculated what he would do next. His eyes fluttering around as he took in who was waiting. A few people were sitting. Some looking for a good magazine to read. A few in bandages waiting for their turn to be checked out. Aaron decided he would go to the receptionist to see what he could get out of her. He wasn’t sure she would give much, but it was worth a shot. 

Smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles on his shirt, Aaron moved forward to stand behind the man who was already in line. He was tall. Had dirty blonde hair. A tan trench coat that seemed to be tighter around his butt…

Aaron's eyes shot up from the man's butt as he crossed his arms. 

“ROBERT?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron loves Robert.   
Robert loves Aaron.
> 
> Nothing can change that. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3 <3 <3 <3


	10. Everybody Knows. Almost Doesn't Count.

Robert “turned and looked Aaron up and down. “I’m sorry?” 

“Robert. What are you doing?” Aaron asked again as the receptionist moved about as she collected something from the back room. 

  
“I’m sorry. I think you have me mistaken.” Robert told him again, raising his eyebrow. Aaron took a step back. 

  
“Alright, Mr. Abbott. I have your mother’s prescriptions right here for you.” The receptionist said as she came back with the prescription papers in her hands. 

  
“Please, call me Billy,” Robert said with a natural smile on his face. Aaron rolled his eyes as he watched the scene in front of him. The receptionist handed Robert the prescriptions with a smile. 

  
“Then call me Sydney. Please tell your mother that we are happy she is doing so well. This is just the last part, and she will be good to go. If you need anything, please give me a call.” Sydney, the receptionist, said with a sweet smile. 

  
“I’ll let her know. Thank you so much, Sydney. Have a great day.” Robert told her, turning around and walking around Aaron. He turned to watch Robert leave only turning back around when Sydney cleared her throat to get his attention.

  
“May I help you, sir?” She asked. 

  
Aaron looked around the place before giving Sydney the receptionist a strained smile. “This isn’t the dentist?” 

  
****

  
“Why do you always use the name, Billy Abbot?” Aaron asked Robert as he ran out of the doctor’s office. Robert turned around to face Aaron, walking backward on the street. 

  
“You know I love Young and the Restless. You almost got me into trouble in there.” Robert told Aaron an amused look on his face. 

  
“I didn’t know you’d be in there,” Aaron said, still walking. Robert rolled his eyes and turned back around.

  
“I don’t know. You are looking good to me.” Robert said. 

  
“What?” Aaron asked, confused. Robert stopped walking and turned back around to face Aaron. 

  
“Why were you at a plastic surgeons office? You can’t even afford that.” Robert told him as Aaron’s confusion dissipated. 

  
“I know why I was there. Why were you there?” Aaron threw back at him. 

  
“You are ridiculous,” Robert said, shoving his hands into his trench coat.

  
“Says, Billy Abbott!” Aaron yelled, making Robert rush towards him, giving him a stern look. 

  
“Keep it down.” Robert hissed as a few people passed them in the street, looking over curiously at the two men yelling at each other. 

  
“You know I talked to your mum,” Aaron said as Robert moved in closer. 

  
“You went to talk to her?” Robert asked. 

  
“She came and found me. She seems worried you aren’t spending enough time with her.” Aaron said honestly as Robert let out a sarcastic laugh. 

  
“Why do you care? Let me handle this myself, Aaron.” Robert told him.

  
“You don’t have to, though,” Aaron told him, closing in the gap between them. “I can help. What are you doing?” Aaron said, reaching to hold onto Robert’s arm. Robert looked down at Aaron as he smiled. Aaron smiled back as he licked his lips. He could feel Robert raise his free hand up to cup Aaron’s face. Aaron closed his eyes for a second as he let a smile grow over his face. A warm feeling blossoming in his chest as he felt Robert’s fingers gently rub his cheeks, bringing him back to three months ago. 

  
Aaron opened his eyes to find Robert had gotten closer, his green eyes sparkling. Aaron rubbed his cheek against Robert’s fingers as he looked over at the papers that were between his pinky and his ring finger. 

  
Robert dropped his hand and pulled away. The sparkle gone from his eyes. 

  
“Go home, Aaron,” Robert said, turning to walk away. Aaron watched as Robert shoved his fingers and the prescriptions into his trench coat pocket. His head hanging a bit. 

  
Aaron watched until Robert left his sight. He got into the car and pulled his emergency hoodie out along with his notebook. Throwing on his hoodie, he let out a breath as he opened his notebook to quickly make a note of the address on the perceptions. He gently closed it and placed the notebook into his hoodie pocket for safekeeping. He felt his heart drop when he replayed Robert’s look on a loop in his head. Feeling the notebook in his pocket Aaron gave a sad smile. 

  
He would run into Robert again. He will try again. That’s all he can do now. 

  
Try. 

  
****

  
Aaron pulled the car over and parked near the small home. He took a moment to look around at the scene. Another village. Small. Quaint. Quiet. The house was unassuming. It reminded Aaron of Jacob’s Fold. A place he had wanted to live in one day. Outside of the Woolpack. By himself. Away from everyone. 

  
His mind wandered to The Mill. 

  
He had pictured himself at The Mill. 

  
Him and Robert. Alone. Living together. Day to day stuff. Waking up with him. Breakfast. Nooners. Dinners. Watching television together. Brushing teeth together. Going to bed together. 

  
Over and over and over again. Until death do them part. 

  
Something he never had thought about wanting before. Not even with Jackson. With Robert, …he saw that future and wanted it. Wanted it so badly. 

  
Aaron shook his head and opened the car door stepping out. He hadn’t done this without Robert before. Questioning someone. Being charming and open. He was usually the muscle. The guy who watched. He wasn’t sure he could do this on his own. Not yet. 

  
“Rule number one. Look inconspicuous. Standing there like the idiot, you are won’t help you.” Robert muttered as he passed by Aaron, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Aaron blinked before following Robert towards the house.

  
“I was coming up with a plan.” Aaron hissed as he caught up to Robert. The two of them walking in step with each other.

  
“You come up with the plan in the car,” Robert said back, knocking on the door. “Did you learn anything from our last two cases?” 

  
Aaron went to open his mouth when the door swung open. A younger woman stood there with a colorful apron on wiping her hands on a towel. Aaron noticed a hint of flour in her hair. 

  
“Yes?” the woman asked. 

  
“Hi, ma’am. I am Billy Abbott, and this is Nick Newman. We are looking for a woman that might live here. Samantha Giles?” Robert asked as the woman’s smile got wider. 

  
“Yes! She used to live here before me.” 

  
“Did she leave any forwarding addresses?” Aaron asked, taking over the conversation. Robert gave a quick look towards him before setting back onto the woman.

  
“Is she in some trouble?” The woman asked her smile fading. She turned to place her used towel onto a table off to the side of the door. She turned back, folding her hands together. 

  
“Not at all, ma’am. We are from Doctor Cavanagh’s office. She left something she will need at the office. This is what address she had on file.” Robert explained as the woman nodded her head in understanding.   
“You aren’t sure where she went?” Aaron asked, breaking in. 

  
“Who is at the door, Lydia?” A gruff man’s voice sounded behind her. 

  
The woman turned her head before stepping out onto the porch closing the door behind her. Aaron and Robert took a step back to give her some room. 

  
“My boyfriend and I are renting this place from Samantha. I only met her once, and she was nice.” Lydia told them. She took another look at the closed door behind her before turning back around and leaning in close to Robert and Aaron. 

  
“One day, Flynn showed up and said we were moving to this house in Hotten because he was doing a favor for his friend. Flynn is my boyfriend.” Lydia told them in a hushed tone. 

  
“Is that weird?” Aaron asked her. 

  
“To just pick up and leave? For Flynn, yes. I only met him a few months ago, but I knew I shouldn’t let him go. So, we moved in both Steve and me in with him.”

  
“Steve is…” Robert asked, trailed off.

  
“My parrot. We go everywhere together. He has been my rock since my husband died.” Lydia told him her voice getting louder. Aaron and Robert looked at each other before turning their attention back to Lydia. 

  
“So, Flynn had you and Steve move into Samantha’s house out of nowhere?” Robert said, trying to get it straight. 

  
“Everything feels out of nowhere in life. This was a surprise. I like the area, though. Flynn does too since he is doing more lately. Which is nice to have him out and about. He wasn’t that busy before. He just waited around. You know you two ask a lot of questions for being from the doctor’s office.” Lydia suddenly asked, changing direction. She eyed them up. “Billy and Nick?”

  
“Yes, ma’am. We just want to make sure she gets her prescriptions. She did have major surgery after all.” Robert told Lydia. Aaron observed Lydia’s reaction.   
It was full of confusion. 

  
“Did she? Maybe that’s why she left. To recuperate. That explains why we would watch her house. I can get Flynn for you. He would know more.”

  
“Lydia?” the gruff voice asked again, sounding closer than before. “Didn’t I tell you not to hang outside?” 

  
“Its ok. We will find her. Thank you, Lydia.” Aaron said, backing away from her. Robert stayed for a second, waiting for the door to open.

  
“Billy? Let’s go.” Aaron shouted, walking up to grab onto Robert’s arm to pull him away. Robert struggled with him for a moment before going with him. He nodded his head at Lydia before turning and following Aaron away from the house.

  
“Who the hell is that?” The man’s voice, Flynn’s, said. The door had been opened. Aaron walked faster as Robert strolled behind him. Aaron stopped at the car as Robert walked by. 

  
“Robert. Do you have a car yet?” Aaron asked as Robert kept walking. Lost in thought. 

  
“ROBERT. Get in the car.” Aaron said, forcefully making Robert stop in his tracks. He turned and walked towards the car without fighting Aaron and got into the passenger side. 

  
****

  
The car ride was quiet. Robert fiddling with the radio while Aaron replayed what happened at the house in his head. He wished he could pull out his notebook and write down everything he was thinking or feeling. 

  
He couldn’t, being the driver and all, but he didn’t want to let Robert know he had a notebook of his own. This was something he was working on. For Robert’s sake. For all their sakes. However, it looks like Robert is looking around too.

  
“Is Samantha, Sarah?” Aaron asked, breaking the stalemate. He watched as Robert’s hand froze on the dial of the radio. Robert’s face was unreadable. 

  
“What are you talking about? Sarah is Sarah.” Robert told Aaron, sitting back and looking out the passenger side window. He was looking everywhere but at him. 

  
It drove him nuts. 

  
“What are you doing then? Looking for Samantha?” Aaron asked his voice inpatient. He saw Robert smirk before settling back into indifference. 

  
“Did it ever occur to you that I’m working on a new case?” Robert told him.

  
“Without me?” Aaron couldn’t help but ask. 

  
“I didn’t think you would be interested in helping me anymore. Why were you looking for Samantha?” Robert asked, his voice still indifferent. 

  
Aaron stayed quiet as he gripped the steering wheel and stared ahead, seeing the sign for Emmerdale Village come into view. 

  
****

  
The Woolpack was loud when Aaron entered it. He had put the car in park and got out without saying a word to Robert. He shoved his one fist into his hoodie pocket and grabbed onto his notebook, opening the front door of the pub. 

  
The sound is what hit him first. It was louder than usual. 

  
That’s when it hit him what was going on. There seemed to be a party happening. Victoria, Andy, Mia, and Bob sitting at a table with empty pint glasses all around them. Everyone laughed and carrying on.   
Sarah Sugden smack dab in the middle of it all. 

  
“Aaron! The second rat has arrived!” Victoria yelled across the pub, obviously drunk. Aaron stopped and stared at her. Not sure what to do next. 

  
“She has been drinking all afternoon,” Adam said off to the side of him. He was sitting alone at the bar with a pint in his hand. Aaron walked towards Adam and rest his arms against the bar next to him. “Where have you been?”

  
“Out,” Aaron said. 

  
Adam raised an eyebrow. “Out? That’s it?”

  
“Yup.” 

  
“Were you with Robert? Did something go wrong?” Adam asked, making Aaron angrier. Angry at hearing Robert’s name. Mad at himself for thinking he was helping. Furious at himself for caring.   
Angry for not giving an answer. 

  
“Aaron?” Sarah’s voice asked from behind. 

  
“Careful, Mum! Those are a pair of rats!” Victoria yelled from the table as Mia laughed. Adam huffed out a laugh.

  
“Guess the honeymoon is over. Love you too, Vic!” Adam yelled towards her as she gave him the middle finger in return. 

  
“Victoria!” Andy exclaimed, putting his hand over his face in embarrassment. 

  
“Aaron, I wanted to apologize for our conversation at the cafe. I didn’t mean for things to go the way they went. I would like to give you this pint. On me.” Sarah told him. Aaron turned around to find Sarah standing there, holding a pint glass and a hopeful smile. 

  
Aaron stared at her for a moment before putting out his hand to accept the gesture. Sarah’s smile brightened as Aaron took the glass from her taking a sip. 

  
Aaron made a face at the taste before Victoria came over to the four of them. Aaron saw her and started to chug the beer. Anything to stop her from talking to him. 

  
“Why are you nice to him? He hurt Robert.” Victoria told her as Sarah turned towards her daughter putting her hands on top of hers. 

  
“Victoria. You don’t know the whole story. Whatever happened is between Robert and Aaron. You can’t fight your brother’s battles for him.” Sarah told her. The voice calm. Aaron put the glass down behind him and turned back. 

  
That’s when he saw it. A small scar behind Sarah’s left ear. 

  
“Whatever. Rats. All of you are rats.” Victoria slurred, pulling away from her mother to talk back to the table. 

  
Sarah watched Victoria leave, obviously upset by her daughter’s words. “I’m sorry, Aaron. She doesn’t mean it. She is just drunk. Do you want another pint? On me?” 

  
Aaron took a moment before he nodded in approval. Sarah placed her hand on his arm with a smile before turning back to get another pint for him. 

  
“You look, tired love. Should you have another?” Chas asked from behind the bar. Sarah came back with the pint in one hand and her glass of wine with the other. She handed the pint to Aaron, who took it from her with a nod just to chug it down again. 

  
“Cheers.” He said, slamming the beer down as Sarah sipped her wine, her eyes laser-focused on Aaron. 

  
****

  
Aaron struggled out of the pub and into the cold air. The noise following him even after he shut the door behind him. He stood in place with his head towards the sky as he tried to settle his movements. He knew he only had about five pints, but it felt like he had enough to blackout. A feeling Aaron hasn’t felt in years. Not since he was a teenager. Aaron shook his head as he stumbled backward, landing against the wall of the pub. 

  
Everything was spinning around him. Nothing was helping. 

  
Aaron started to slide down the wall as he closed his eyes. Taking deep breaths, he could feel his butt hit the ground. 

  
Taking short breaths, Aaron tried to settle himself the best he could. The noise from the pub still ringing in his ears. It was loud enough to cover up the sounds of a van driving down the road and stopping in front of the pub. 

  
Loud enough to not notice that someone had come outside with him. 

  
“Come on! Get him!” A voice hissed as he felt himself being lifted up off the ground by a pair of hands. 

  
“Get him into the van. NOW. You have the note?” 

  
Aaron groaned as he tried to fight against the people dragging him away. He tried to kick, but his legs didn’t seem to move. No matter how hard he tried. 

  
“He thinks he is onto us. Wait until he realizes who we got. He will back off then.” A familiar male voice said as Aaron groaned in response.

  
“We need to follow the plan. I’m going back inside. Get it done.”

  
The pub door opened and closed. Aaron left alone with the two outside. 

  
“He is heavy.” One man said as Aaron was lifted up higher. He could hear van doors being opened. He tried to struggle but couldn’t.

  
Everything felt like quicksand. 

  
“Ok. We throw him in on three. One. Two…Three…” 

  
Aaron dropped like wet cement on the ground, making him groan. He closed his eyes as he heard a struggle. He curled up and tried to make himself small. Wanted to wish it away. 

  
He just wanted everything to stop. 

  
Just stop. 

  
The noises got louder. The sounds of someone running away. A van starting up and driving off. Aaron curled himself up tighter. He opened his eyes, seeing the edge of his vision slowly fade to black. 

  
“Aaron? AARON! Come on. Wake up. Aaron?” a familiar voice asked panicked. Aaron let his eyes close again, letting the darkness take him. 

  
“I'm sorry but I had to do it this way. The only way. I love you. Please. Wake up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Thank you all for reading! <3 <3 <3 <3


	11. I Found Out About You

Aaron’s eyes fluttered open as the light hit his face from the window. His clothes felt heavy on his body as he tried to get his bearing, everything spinning around him. He shut his eyes as he curled up under the blankets that were over him. He pushed his face into the soft pillow and took a deep breath to steady himself. He felt a familiar warmth grow over his body as he groaned. A pounding headache growing and radiating pain through his body. 

  
He opened his eyes and uncurled his body. He found the strength to roll over onto his back, looking up at a very familiar ceiling. Aaron lifted his hand and rubbed it against his face as his vision steadied itself. Aaron turned his head to the left to find a surprise. 

  
Robert sitting on the bed next to him. Fully dressed in the same clothes from the night before. He was on his side, staring at him, his hands under close to him. Like he was reaching for him but stopping himself from connecting. Aaron noticed his eyes were bloodshot and blonde hair wild on his head. Like he had been pulling at it all night. 

  
“Robert?” Aaron croaked, wondering if this was all a dream. The last thing he remembered was taking the drink from Sarah and chugging it like it was water. Maybe he had passed out and went to his natural happy place. Roberts bed. Next to Robert. 

  
He didn’t think he would imagine Robert, this rough. Usually, he was naked and smiling at him. 

  
“Aaron,” Robert said back, his voice quiet. Aaron closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to remember what happened the night before. 

  
“What happened last night?” Aaron asked, feeling the bed shift under him. He opened his eyes to find Robert was even closer now. His tired eyes searching Aaron’s. 

  
“How much did you drink last night?” Robert asked. 

  
“I don’t know…I don’t remember…” Aaron stuttered as Robert gulped. He reached over and cupped Aaron’s cheek letting his fingers rub back and forth. Aaron felt comforted by the gesture letting Robert console him. Aaron pushing against Robert’s palm taking in the warmth. 

  
“How are you feeling?” Robert whispered, searching Aaron’s face for any answers. 

  
“I feel terrible. It feels like a bender gone wrong.” Aaron told him. 

  
Robert let out a shaky laugh. “Like any bender could be good.”

  
Aaron rolled his eyes as Robert slowed his fingers, just holding his face still. “I don’t feel good.”

  
“I know. It’s all my fault too.” Robert told him, letting go of his face. Aaron felt the loss of Robert’s hand. He wanted it back. 

  
Aaron reached out to grab Robert’s hand to drag it back. He missed the first time and landed on Robert’s hip. Aaron let his hand rest there, gripping the bone. Anything to keep him anchored to him. 

  
“What has been going on?” Aaron asked, closing his eyes again as he felt a wave of nausea come over him. Robert tried to shift away, but Aaron gripped his hip bone even tighter. “You can’t walk away from me. Not now. Not again.” 

  
Aaron gulped and opened his eyes. He saw a tear fall and travel down Robert’s cheek. 

  
“I know. I haven’t been fair.” Robert said quietly. 

  
“Hey…usually I’m the crier in our relationship.” Aaron weakly joked being thrown by Robert’s display of emotions. Robert has opened up to him before but never with tears. Never tears. He thought he saw him cry once, but it was just an onion he was cutting up for their dinner that night. He made fun of him for hours. Never cut onions in front of him ever again. 

  
Aaron couldn’t let that happen with this. Never this. 

  
“Did my mum, Sarah, give you any drinks last night?” Robert asked, not wiping away the tear. The track down his pale face distracting Aaron a bit. 

  
“Yeah…yeah. She wanted to apologize for our conversation at the café. I had a few.” Aaron admitted as Robert shook his head. “I’m sorry…”

  
“Don’t be sorry, Aaron. You didn’t do anything wrong. I should have warned you. I should have told you what I know. I didn’t think this would be happening so quickly.” Robert said, sitting up in bed. Aaron let his hand fall away from his hip as he tried to sit up with him. “Aaron, you need to rest. Your body was though a lot last night.” 

  
“I’ve been through worse,” Aaron argued as he forced himself to sit up. “You can’t tell me what to do, Robert.” 

  
Robert looked over at Aaron and let out a laugh as another tear fell from his eyes. “I never could. Thank god.” 

  
“Robert, don’t make me ask again,” Aaron told him, resting his back against the headboard. He felt another wave of nausea grow but gulped it back again. The room was a bit brighter before making him close his eyes again. 

  
“You were only part of the reason for my trip to London,” Robert admitted. 

  
“No, shit,” Aaron answered back, getting another laugh and a sniffle from Robert. 

  
“I went there to take a breather when I was contacted by my old boss, Sanders. Detective Sanders. He had heard through the grapevine that Alex may have been up to something. He was seen on the move.” 

  
“You have someone watching Alex?” 

  
“I told you before. I had eyes on him. I know he is the one sending you those weird packages.” Robert told him as Aaron opened his eyes. He let his head roll over to look at Robert.

  
“How did you hear about that? Beyond the one, you found last Christmas.” Aaron asked. 

  
“Your mum, let me know. She gave me a call after I left. She wanted to check up on me. Make sure I was coming back. That’s when she told me about the packages. How she was getting nervous for you.” Robert told him as Aaron let out his own laugh. 

  
“There was once a time that my mum would rather die than call you for anything.” 

  
“We are truly living in the twilight zone,” Robert told him, finally wiping away the tracks of those tears. 

  
“Twilight, what?” Aaron asked, playing dumb. He could see Robert roll his eyes and give him a smile. 

  
“Anyway, Chas was keeping me up to date on the packages. Sanders let me know he was hearing something about Alex making a new move. I needed to keep away from you. To protect you.” Robert told him. 

  
“To protect me. Jesus Robert. I can protect myself. I don’t need you to…”

  
“That’s why you were drugged last night and almost kidnapped,” Robert said dryly as Aaron raised an eyebrow. 

  
“I was drugged?” 

  
“Yes, and it was my mum that did that to you,” Robert said. Aaron rolled his head back to look forward as he took a deep breath. 

  
“Your mum =” Aaron started to say when the opening of the front door echoed through the quiet Mill. 

  
“ROBERT?!?” Victoria’s voice rang out. She was loud. Always loud. 

  
“How did she get in here?” Aaron asked as Robert sat up straight and threw himself off the bed towards his door. 

  
“I gave her a key age ago. I didn’t think she would ever use it.” Robert murmured as he heard Victoria’s footsteps going up the spiral stairs. “You need to get under the blanket and hide.” 

  
“What?” Aaron said as Robert shot him a wild look. 

  
“I don’t want to have her see you here. She will turn around and tell Sarah. We can’t have that. Not yet.” Robert told him as Aaron pushed himself down, slowly lifting the blanket up and over his head. Aaron laid straight and took shallow breaths. 

  
“Robert! Time to get up.” Victoria’s voice said louder than before. Robert opened the door up a crack, making her stop in her tracks. 

  
“Oh. You are up. What are you doing?” Victoria said to her brother. 

  
“I don’t remember you moving in,” Robert said to Victoria, an edge in his voice. 

  
“I wanted to talk, but you weren’t answering your phone. I got worried.” Victoria said. 

  
Robert relented. “Sorry. What’s going on.” 

  
“I just wanted to tell you about my night but, do you have someone in your room?” Victoria asked. Aaron could tell her voice was hiding a smile. Of course, she was happy. Robert moving on. With another guy.

Aaron rolled his eyes. 

  
“No.” Robert lied. 

  
“Sure. That’s why you are standing in front of your bedroom door. Is Dan in there? You know you two were adorable at our dinner the other night.” Victoria told him. Aaron’s fingers twitched at the comment. 

  
Family dinner. Dan. Freaking Dan. Cute. Aaron felt sick again. 

  
“Unlike you, I don’t jump into bed with just anyone,” Robert said. 

  
“Sure. Tell that to Aaron. Didn’t you two jump into bed real quick? That worked out well. You should hold onto Dan. I really think he is into you. He isn’t as screwed up as Aaron, either.” Victoria said. Aaron could see her sharpening her claws in his head. 

  
“Tell me, how is Adam doing these days?” Robert shot back. “See Pryia? Invite her for some tea?” 

  
Aaron bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. 

  
“Low blow Robert,” Victoria told him. “I really need to talk to you about Adam, actually,” Victoria said. 

  
“Did you sleep with him again, Vic? Come on. Remember how he treated you? You can’t keep going back to him. He isn’t worth it.” Robert said as Aaron let go of his lip. 

  
Victoria took a pause. 

  
“What?” Robert asked. 

  
“I’m pregnant.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> (If you want to listen to the official Rejected Soundtrack feel free to go here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7MNc3Eeh0zYn5GNPDPid7B?si=NCSpY_xRQTmd-2GY4oyMAw)


	12. I'm gonna figure it out, I'm gonna crack that code

Aaron threw the covers off as Robert shut the door. He could hear Victoria chatting nervously as they walked away from the bedroom. He grabbed at the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t sure if his head was spinning from whatever happened the night before or Victoria’s news. 

  
Pregnant. 

  
Knocked up. By Adam. 

  
Adam was going to flip his lid when he found out. 

  
The door opened as Aaron let his hand fall. “She needs to tell Adam.” 

  
“Who said it is Adams?” Robert shot back. 

  
Aaron gave him a look.

  
“Fine. It’s Adams. It’s up to Vic to tell him.” Robert said, flopping onto the bed face first. 

  
“Is she ok?” Aaron asked as Robert slide upon his belly to be level with Aaron. 

  
“I’m so tired,” Robert admitted. Aaron could help himself. He reached down and ran his fingers through Robert’s dirty blonde strands. Letting the pads of his fingers gently rub his scalp. Robert shoved his face into his pillow. “It’s been a rough three months.” Robert muffled voice said as Aaron dug the pads of his fingers deeper into Robert’s scalp. 

  
Aaron scooched up as he pulled at Robert’s hair. Letting the silky strands run through his fingers. “Your hair is getting long,” Aaron muttered. Robert turned his head towards Aaron resting his cheek against the pillow. 

  
“Your beard is bushier,” Robert replied awkwardly, reaching up to grab at Aaron’s chin. Letting his fingers brush up against his fuller beard. 

  
“Who is Sarah?” Aaron asked quietly, enjoying the feel of Roberts’s fingers in his beard as he massaged his fingers into Roberts scalp just the way he knew he liked it. Robert closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling. 

  
“We think Sarah, my mum, might be Samantha,” Robert said freely. Aaron felt a warm feeling grow in his chest. 

  
It felt like old times. Sitting bed talking about a case. Something they have been doing since the beginning. 

  
The thought blindsided Aaron as he flashed back to another time. Another bed. Another case. Their first case. Their first….

  
“Pinky swear that you will let me in on what is really happening?” Aaron blurted out, slowing his fingers. Resting his hand on top of Robert’s head. 

  
Robert let go of Aaron’s face and sat up against the backrest against the headrest. Aaron let his hand fall off Robert’s head. Robert looked down at his lap before looking over at Aaron. He watched as Robert offered his pinky to Aaron. He looked down at it for a moment before lifting his hand to wrap his pinky around Roberts. 

  
“Pinky swear,” Robert whispered. Aaron watched as a set of emotions played over Robert’s face. 

  
Does he remember?

  
Does he remember that moment that changed everything? 

  
****

  
Aaron took his usual place behind Robert’s desk. He watched as Robert sat down at his desk, pulling out his notebook from the top left drawer. 

  
“The drawer? Really?” Aaron asked, pushing up the sleeves of Robert’s sweater up his arm. After their moment, Robert had offered Aaron a shower and a change of clothes. An offer Aaron accepted with gusto. After the room stopped spinning, Aaron started to smell himself. Jumping into the shower sounded like the best plan. After he had gotten out, Aaron found his change of clothes on the newly made bed with a note to meet him in his office. With a grin, Aaron had grabbed the seater, feeling even better. 

  
“Once I figured you were done breaking into my office, I could move it back,” Robert told him. 

  
“You left the door open,” Aaron argued. 

  
“I saw you coming. I had cameras installed while I was away.” Robert told him with a smirk. 

  
Aaron was taken aback. “Is that why the door was open?” 

  
“Even though you had some help, you didn’t do bad. I was proud of you.” Robert told him. 

  
“Yeah?” Aaron asked with a smile on his face. Robert returned the smile before coughing and looking back down at his notebook. 

  
“Right so…”

  
“Wait. You had camera’s installed. Did the cameras pick up that person that was running from your house that night?” Aaron interrupted. 

  
“The head was covered well. They must have seen the cameras.” Robert told him. 

  
“Who gets cameras in Emmerdale?” Aaron muttered, crossing his arms across his chest as Robert huffed out a laugh. 

  
“I called Dan to come over so we can go over what we know so far,” Robert told him, flipping through his notebook, rereading his notes. 

  
“What does Dan have to do with this?” Aaron said, rolling his eyes. 

  
“Dan has been helping me since his dad told me what he had heard,” Robert told him, picking up a pen to make a note on a clean page. 

  
“His dad?” Aaron asked, dropping his arms to his sides. 

  
“Yeah, his dad. Sanders? Remember him? He is the only reason I was able to survive when my dad kicked me out of the village. His son is part of the family business. You know, Dan? He is making the trip back and forth to help me.” Robert told him, writing in his notebook. 

  
“So, Dan wasn’t…” Aaron stuttered. His hand flexed against Robert’s sweatpants as he wished he had brought his own notebook down. His fingers itched to write what he was feeling. Anything other than saying it out loud or worse, keeping it all in his head to go over and over again. Especially late at night. When his thoughts won’t go quiet and settle. 

  
“Hello everyone!” Dan said, pushing his way through the office doors. Aaron observed him as he sat down in the chair across from Robert’s desk. He had made himself at home like he has been there before. Like he belonged there. “How are you feeling, Aaron? 

  
Aaron just shrugged as he crossed his arms again and leaned against the wall. 

  
“Aaron isn’t a big talker,” Robert said. Aaron could hear the amusement in his voice. Dan gave Robert a smile as Aaron scowled. 

  
“What do you have then?” Aaron asked his voice gruff. Dan and Robert exchanged glances before Robert turned around in the chair to face Aaron. 

  
“When I went to London for vacation, I got a call from Sanders that he had an Alex update. I had him on the watch for any movements that got a bit too close to…you.” Robert said as Aaron nodded. 

  
“I guess he saw him somewhere?” Aaron asked. 

  
“My dad’s contacts followed him to Hotten, where he was seen staying at this small house. This is the first time we saw him in this part of the world for a while.” Dan told him, leaning forward and resting his arms on the desk. 

  
“By any chance did his coming to Hotten ramp up the packages I was getting?” Aaron asked Robert. 

  
Robert nodded. “That’s why I was keeping in contact with your mum. She was letting me know every time you got a package, and we collated those packages with Alex’s movements.” 

  
“Is Alex nearby?” Aaron asked. 

  
“Yes. We believe so. He might be at that house Robert visited, or he might be at a different place. We are sure he is close, though.” Dan told Aaron. 

  
“What else do you know?” Aaron asked Robert, ignoring Dan. 

  
“We found a picture of someone Alex was seen with before he got to Hotten. Samantha Giles.” Robert said.

  
“Not the actress.” 

  
“Obviously,” Robert said, giving Aaron a smile. Robert pulled out a folded-up piece of paper from the back of his notebook and handed it over to Aaron. He opened it and saw a long lens photo of Alex and what he assumed to be Samantha. She didn’t look very different, but it was apparent she had work done. 

  
“She looks a lot like your mum before the work she had done. You still have those prescriptions to prove that. You think Samantha is pretending to be your mum.” Aaron said. 

  
“Everything points to that,” Dan said. 

  
“Why?” Aaron asked. 

  
Robert shrugged. “That we don’t know yet.” 

  
“Have you uncovered anything?” Dan asked Aaron. He turned his attention to Dan and raised an eyebrow. 

  
“I was drugged and almost kidnapped. That’s what I have.” Aaron told Dan his voice deadpan as Robert spun back around to face his desk. 

  
“I know, but I’ve seen you writing in a notebook, like Robert. You didn’t observe anything else?” Dan said as Robert turned back around and gave Aaron a look.

  
“You were keeping a notebook?” Robert asked him. 

  
“Yeah, I saw him writing in it in the pub that one time,” Dan said as Aaron’s brow furrowed.

  
“I don’t remember seeing you in the pub.” 

  
“I guess you missed me,” Dan said, sitting back straight in his chair. 

  
“You keep a notebook?” Robert asked again, a smile growing on his face. “Like me?” 

  
“Yes Robert. Like you.” Aaron said his eyes still focused on Dan. He had pulled out his phone and was writing something fast, only stopping when he noticed Aaron. He put his phone away. He gave Aaron a strained smile. 

  
“Now you know what we know. Ready to work together?” Dan asked. Aaron looked at Robert, who stared at him, his eyes brighter than this morning. Aaron sighed. 

  
“Sure. Let’s work together.” Aaron said as Robert gave him a big smile.

  
“Good,” Robert said, turning back around and picking up his pen. Aaron couldn’t tell what Robert wrote, but he saw that Dan was trying to peek. 

  
“I have to get going. Let’s meet up again?” Aaron suggested pushing himself off the wall and walking past Robert and Dan. 

  
“Where are you going?” Robert asked, standing up his pen still in his hand. 

  
“I have to get to work. Unlike you detectives, I have an actual place to be.” Aaron said, making his voice sound lighter than how he felt. 

  
Robert frowned. “Shouldn’t you take it easy?” 

  
“I’ll be fine,” Aaron told him, opening the office door and slamming it shut behind him. He could hear Dan’s voice as he walked away. 

  
“Are you sure you want him involved?” 

  
“Of course. Aaron is good at this. He will see things we don’t.” Robert said. His voice was distant. 

  
“I still don’t know what you see in him, Rob,” Dan said, his voice softer than before. 

  
Aaron didn’t wait to hear Robert’s response. 


	13. There's a Joke Here Somewhere and It's On Me

Adam let himself into the pub and plopped down onto a barstool. Aaron looked up from his notebook and watched his best friend from the other side of the bar. He placed his pen back into the seam of the notebook. 

“Are you a writer now?” Adam asked as Aaron raised an eyebrow looking down at what he had written. He had been taking notes on what happened the day before. Some thoughts. Just to get it off his mind. 

_ Alex was back and sending more presents. _

_ Sarah might be Samantha.  _

_ Dan was still around. Still annoying.  _

_ Vic is  _

Aaron paused his eyes as he focused on the last incomplete statement. The one Adam’s arrival interrupted. Aaron bit his lip as he thought about the secret he was keeping from his best friend. Another secret. Both explosive but only one would come to light regardless of how long it was held. 

Vic was pregnant. Pregnant with Adams baby. 

“Yes. I’m writing a novel all about you.” Aaron snarked as Adam let out a laugh. 

“Bestseller, then, mate!” Adam announced proudly. Aaron rolled his eyes with a smile. 

“You’re up early. What’s going on?” Aaron asked as Adam’s smile slowly faded as he focused his eyes onto the grain of the wood on the bar. Raising his finger to trace the lines left behind by previous punters. 

“I’m confused,” Adam stated.

“Nothing new there,” Aaron said as Adam looked up at him. 

“I’m serious. I’m confused. I like Priya. A lot. I didn’t think I’d be into a girl like her, but Vic…she is something else.” Adam said. 

“Vic is something else, alright,” Aaron muttered. 

“Hey. I know she hasn’t been the best person towards you lately, but you did dump her brother, and her dead mum is back…alive.” 

Aaron rolled his eyes. “I didn’t dump her brother.” 

“You said, no!” Adam said.

“Once again, I didn’t say no or yes. I didn’t answer.” 

“Isn’t that worse?”

Aaron took a steadying breath before continuing. “Vic?”

“Right. Victoria is just a big part of my life. I think I’ve always loved her, but things got hard, and I ran.” 

“To Priya.” Aaron filled in for Adam. 

“If Victoria gave me any sign that she really wanted me and not for revenge or a drunken mistake. I think I’d …try again with her.” Adam admitted. Aaron looked down at his notebook. His eyes tracing over Victoria’s news again. 

“You just need a sign?” Aaron asked, looking up at Adam. 

“My mum is big on signs, and that seems to work out for her. Figured I’d take a shot at it.” Adam explained.

“Oi! We aren’t open yet.” Charity said, walking into the pub in a pink bathrobe with a cup of coffee. Adam let out a low whistle. 

“Looking good, Charity,” Adam said with an easy wink as if he wasn’t spilling his guts about his predicament. 

“Shut up, idiot.” Charity drawled, rolling her eyes. She took a long sip of her coffee before standing next to Aaron. “Aaron, you need to lock the door behind you when you come in late at night.” 

“What were you up to last night?” Adam asked, pointing to Charity’s cup of coffee. “Can I have one please?” 

“Again, we aren’t open.” Charity said, placing the cup down onto the bar. Aaron closed his notebook tucking it under his arm. 

“I’ll grab you one,” Aaron said, walking out of the room as Charity scooted over to take Aaron’s place. He could hear them chattering as he walked into the back room towards the coffee. He placed his notebook down next to the coffee machine as he pulled the carafe out while pulling over a clean mug. He poured feeling a vibration from his pocket. He put the carafe down and fished his phone out of his jean pocket. 

** Robert  **

Meeting at the office around five. Game plan time.

Aaron paused for a moment looking at the messages above Roberts. They were all his from when he tried to get him back. 

Some messages sounding worried.

Jokey.

Threatening. 

Scared.

Resigned. 

Aaron scrolled through his previous messages. Everything Robert ignored. He had felt so rejected. 

Aaron shook off the feeling and scrolled back down to Robert’s message. He hit the message bubble to text back. 

** Aaron **

I’ll be there.

Aaron picked up his notebook and the full cup of coffee and walked back to the bar. Where Priya and Victoria were standing with Adam. 

“What is going—”

“Shhhh. I’m having a show with my coffee.” Charity whispered, hitting his arm. Aaron leaned forward to place the coffee mug onto the bar top. 

“Adam. Victoria came to see me.” Priya said, her voice soft. Softer than Aaron expected. Especially since the last time he saw her, she was beating the crap out of Adam and Victoria. 

“Yeah?” Adam asked, dumbfounded. 

“If they both decide to dump his ass, I will buy them both drinks for life.” Charity whispered, taking a sip of her coffee. 

“She told me how much you cared for me. How upset you were losing me. How there is nothing there between you two. She told me to give you another chance.” Priya said. 

“Really?” Adam asked his face the definition of confusion.

“This is a trap.” Charity whispered.

“Only you would plan a trap,” Aaron whispered back, leaning forward to pick up the mug meant for Adam and drinking it himself.

“We all make mistakes. I’ve made my fair share, and who am I to judge. I will give you one chance. ONE CHANCE.” Priya said louder as a warning. 

“There she is,” Aaron muttered as Charity huffed out a laugh. Priya looked over at Aaron and Charity, who looked away awkwardly, pretending to be interested in the booze on the wall of the pub. 

“We can talk later,” Priya told Adam taking a step forward to give his cheek a kiss. Adam smiled at Priya as she walked away, letting her hand graze Victoria’s shoulder before she left the building. 

Aaron moved his eyes to Victoria, who suddenly seemed small to him. Her dark hair standing out against her pale skin. 

“Vic?” Adam asked before she put up a hand to stop him. 

“Don’t screw this up. I think the two of you are meant to give it a shot. Without me interfering in the background. I’m letting you go.” Victoria said quietly, making Adam take a step forward. Victoria gave him a forced smile before taking a step backward following Pryia’s steps out of the pub. 

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. 

“You are lucky they didn’t deck you.” Charity said to Adam. 

Adam turned to Aaron. “That answers my question.” 

“Does it?” Aaron asked, knowing full well what Victoria just decided to do. He just didn’t know her next step. 

“Stupid Sugdens.” Charity muttered as she turned to walk back into the residence. Adam reached across the bar to take Aaron’s mug from him, taking a large gulp of coffee. 

“Yeah. Those stupid, stubborn Sugdens.” Aaron muttered. 

****

Aaron let himself in, and up towards the office, his notebook nestled tightly in his hoodie pocket as he took two steps at a time. The door was open to his office, with no Victoria insight in the waiting room. Aaron shrugged and walked in unannounced. 

Robert was at his desk, typing away on his computer, his eyes trained on the screen. Dan was there too (of course), but where he was standing made Aaron stop short. He was behind Robert. Against the wall. Where he normally stood. He was reading papers, but he was leaning exactly the way he leaned. Right over Robert’s shoulder. 

His backup. 

He felt his hands ball into tight fists. 

“Hey,” Aaron said sharply, getting Robert’s attention. Both Dan and Robert looked up. Robert offered him a smile while Dan nodded hello. Robert looked down at the clock on his desk. 

“Better late than never,” Robert said with a smirk. 

“I’m here. What is the plan?” Aaron said sharply, sitting down in the chair in front of Robert’s desk. Robert looked at him, confusion growing on his face. Aaron raised an eyebrow making Robert look behind him at Dan, who went back to reading the papers in his hand. He turned back around and offered an apologetic shrug. 

“Dan and I were talking –” 

“I don’t need the whole story, just tell me what you want to do,” Aaron said, cutting Robert off. Robert’s smirk fell as hurt settled over his face. Dan looked up. 

“Robert and I think we will do the typical surveillance of Samantha’s house. Look into Lydia. Flynn. Then we want Robert to do some deep undercover work.” Dan told Aaron. 

“Deep undercover meaning…what?” Aaron asked. 

Robert cough and sat up straight in his chair. “I’m going to play their game. Make them think I don’t know and believe that is my mum. If they think I’m on board, we can observe what they are doing. Smoke a few people out.” 

Aaron stared at Robert for a second. “Are you ready for that?”

“Aaron, I know it’s been a while, but you know I can do undercover work,” Robert said, sounding slightly cold to Aaron’s ears. 

“I know you can, but can you handle this? Pretending your mum is alive might bring up some old feelings—”

“I’m not a child, Aaron. I can handle it.” Robert told him. 

“You could have fooled me,” Aaron muttered. 

“I’ll be listening in to everything that is happening when he is undercover,” Dan said, continuing the conversation, ignoring what was happening between Aaron and Robert.

“No,” Aaron said.

“No?” Robert repeated. 

“I’ll be the one in Robert’s ear. I’ll be your babysitter.”

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Robert said. He was leaning forward on his desk now. His green eyes staring into his blue. Aaron fought every urge to look away. 

“Ok. If you don’t do what I want, I’ll just ditch you lot and find Alex myself.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who want Robert and Aaron to just talk....have some hope and patience. ;-) 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! <3 <3 <3 <3


	14. This is Going to Take a Long Time and I Wonder What's Mine

The car was familiar to Aaron. The warm glow of the radio down low. The smell of Twizzlers in the air. The rustle of a notebook as the pages turned. The warm body sitting next to him. Aaron looked over to the other side of the car towards Robert, who was chomping down on a Twizzler stick. His notebook moving in his lap as he tried to get comfortable in the car. 

Another familiar feeling for Aaron. 

Tension.

The tension-filled the car as they both sat there, silently staring at Samantha’s house from down the street. There hadn’t been any movement. It was just a quiet street and a quiet house. They just had to wait it out. Alone. Together. After their fight in his office, Aaron found himself back where he was before. Frozen out. Angry. Rejected. 

Except he was still there. 

Aaron had walked out of the office after issuing his ultimatum leaving behind Robert, whose mouth had dropped open at the statement. Aaron would have smirked at the image if he wasn’t so angry. 

It worked. Of course, it worked. It’s Robert. Robert wasn’t going to allow him to do that on his own. No matter how much they were fighting. It wasn’t him. 

“Twizzler?” Robert asked, breaking the stalemate in the car. Aaron looked over at Robert, who had pulled out a strand for Aaron, letting if flop across his fingers. Aaron took the Twizzler taking a tentative bite. 

“You never take the Twizzler,” Robert commented as Aaron shrugged, taking another bite. 

“Things change.” 

“Yes, they do. Like you pulling ultimatums.” Robert said as Aaron paused, the Twizzler hanging between his lips. 

“I’m complicated,” Aaron mumbled, pulling the candy from his lips. Robert let out a laugh that made Aaron smile. He didn’t want to, but that laugh always made him smile. 

“You have always been complicated, that’s for sure,” Robert said, leaning his head back against the headrest. 

Aaron followed suit, leaning against his headrest and looking over at Robert. “Well, I’m not the only one that is complicated.” 

“What’s that mean?”

“You have been blowing hot and cold since you got back,” Aaron admitted softly. 

“So have you,” Robert said back with the same amount of softness in his voice. “I guess it’s understandable. I just left.”

“I didn’t answer you,” Aaron said. 

Robert and Aaron locked eyes. Robert gave a sad smile as Aaron felt his heart skip a beat. He finally said it. What has been there between them. They danced around it for so long now. 

He never answered. 

He left. 

Aaron bit his lip as he made himself keep eye contact. Robert’s face seemed too bright to him, making him want to look away. He could feel his face heat up as Robert licked his lips. He was positive that Robert could see the faint blush that must be covering his face right now. He usually would love that. He has told Aaron himself he does.

“Maybe we should just…start over.” Robert said, breaking eye contact and looking down at the cup holder in the center console of the car. 

“Start over?” Aaron asked his nose scrunching up at the thought. 

“Yeah,” Robert said, looking back up from the cup holding and right into Aaron’s blue eyes. Aaron could see in Robert’s eyes that he was struggling. 

“What? I have to knock you over and be on your case again?” Aaron suggested lightly, hoping Robert could take the bait. 

Robert’s eyes softened as he smirked. “You have done that already since I’ve been back. Only I saved you this time from a drugging.” 

“Want a medal?” Aaron joked, moving to look ahead through the car windshield towards the house. He could see movement from behind the curtains but no specific shape. It could have been anyone. 

“It was scary. Seeing you like that on the ground.” Robert said as Aaron nodded. 

“It was scary seeing you outside the bar that night. I didn’t like it.” Aaron said back. 

“We need each other, don’t we?” Robert said quietly. 

“Especially if we are going to solve this case,” Aaron said as Robert nodded in agreement. 

“Right. So, let’s start over. No using what happened in the past. Let’s just move forward.” Robert said, reaching his pinky out. “Pinky swear?” 

Aaron turned his head towards Robert and gave him a small smile. Reaching out with his pinky, he wrapped it around Roberts. “Pinky swear.” 

They let their wrapped fingers hang there between them in the car for a moment before Aaron pulled back and looked back towards the house. 

“So, what made you come back?” Aaron asked. 

“I kept waiting for Alex to strike in London. When he didn’t, I figured he was waiting for me to go back to Emmerdale. I didn’t want to put everyone I love in harm’s way, but if it got Alex out of the woodwork, I figured I could protect as best I could.” Robert told Aaron, letting out a breath. It sounded like a cleansing breath. The sound of a man who was and is holding back. 

“I guess he did strike. I was thinking about this. Samantha didn’t need much surgery to look like your mum. She already looked a lot like her. Did Sarah have a family?” 

“She did have a sister, but she is dead. Died when mum was a teenager. She never liked to talk about it.” Robert told Aaron, who nodded. Aaron’s fingers twitched as he moved his hand into his hoodie pocket, where his notebook sat. He had written down that theory last night after his fight with Robert. It was easier to think of possible leads than think about Robert or wanting to go back to fight with him some more.

“Go ahead. Make a note.” Robert said, his voice smug. Aaron’s head snapped towards him as he gripped his notebook tighter in his pocket. 

“I know you have your notebook with you. I have to say I’m glad I rubbed off on you. You are coming along.” Robert said. 

Aaron took a moment before pulling his notebook out of his pocket. “Coming along?”

“You are becoming a good detective. Now you are getting the gear.” Robert said, eyeing up the notebook in Aaron’s lap. “Is that one of my notebooks?” 

Aaron looked down and smiled. “Maybe.” 

“How did you get one of them?” Robert asked as Aaron looked at Robert. 

“You left me alone in your house after kept you from choking on your own vomit after a bender,” Aaron said with a smirk. “You ran off the next morning to talk to Dan.” 

Robert’s face changed as he looked away from Aaron, his eyes landing on the window next to him. “I never did completely explain that night, did I?” 

Aaron opened his notebook and picked up the pen to make a few quick notes in the silence. 

_ Sarah’s sister is dead. Look into that.  _

“It obvious that it was someone from Alex’s gang that was running out,” Aaron said, his pen pausing before writing again. 

_ Who would be running out of Robert’s house? Samantha? Lydia? It was small, like a woman. _

“Wait…someone was running from my house?” Robert asked. Aaron stopped writing and looked over at Robert. His face was the definition of confused. He could see Robert trying to go through his memories like he does a file during a case. He wasn’t coming up with much, though. 

“You don’t remember any of that?” Aaron asked.

“No. I just woke up and saw you there and broken wine bottles. I just thought I drank too much and did something stupid. What did you see that night?” Robert told him. 

Aaron put his pen down into the spin of the notebook and started to move the pages backward to that night. Robert wet his lips and gave Aaron a small smile as he searched. Aaron liked the attention. 

“Here we go. I was walking over to come visit you, and I noticed your door was open, and someone ran into me. Dressed all in black. Almost like the Sharma case, but obviously, it wouldn’t be Mia again.” Aaron told him, looking over his notes. 

“You showed up late at night for a visit?” Robert asked. 

Aaron read over one of his last nights from that night. 

_ Who was that person that ran out? Moom? Who the hell was Moom?  _

“You kept saying Moom. Moom was here and other weird stuff.” Aaron said, ignoring Robert’s question. “You were also on your back in the kitchen. Broken wine bottles all around you.” 

“On my back?” Robert asked.

“Like a turtle. A drunken turtle.” Aaron said back, looking up from his notebook with a smirk.

“Under other circumstances, I’m sure you would have taken pictures,” Robert said back. 

“I’m sure I will have more time to add to my Robert is drunk collection of photos,” Aaron said jokingly as they both shared a smile. Aaron looked away. Robert’s sun was too bright for him again.

“Moom. I’d assume that means mum. Maybe Samantha was in the Mill. I only had one drink, though…” Robert said as both he and Aaron looked at each other. A lightbulb going off. 

“Jesus. Do Alex and his crew get drugs on wholesale?” Aaron asked, realizing what had happened. “Thank god I showed up when I did.” 

“Yes. Thank god. Thank you, Aaron. God knows what could have happened if you didn’t show up. She might have come back and—” 

“Don’t worry about it. That’s what partners do. Protect each other.”

“Right,” Robert said. 

That’s when the front door to the house opened, making Aaron and Robert sit up straight in their seats. Out walked Lydia with some rugs and a stick. 

Aaron and Robert slumped back down. 

“I don’t think this will get us anywhere this time. It’s just Lydia and Flynn there now. I guess whatever I get undercover will be our best bet.” Robert told him. 

Aaron nodded as he watched Lydia beat the crap out of the rug that she laid out on the front porch. 

“I’ll be there.” 

“I wouldn’t expect less, Dingle,” Robert said as he watched Lydia. Aaron looked at Robert before looking down at his notebook and pushing the pages back to where his pen laid. Picking it up, he wrote one last note. 

_ Robert wants to start over. Don’t know what that means for us or our future, but I’m taking it.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust the process. Enjoy the ride. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3 <3 <3 <3


	15. Is There No Doubt Left?

“This is nice. Sitting here with you.” Sarah said, wrapping her fingers around her coffee cup as she leaned forward, her forearms resting against the table. Robert gave her a natural smile as he lifted his cup to his lips, taking a sip. His phone sitting out on the table, facing downward. 

He lowered his drink and placed it on the table in front of him. “It’s a little weird.” 

Sarah sighed. “I know. I’ve been shocked at how easily Victoria has taken to me, though. Andy has come around too. You are the only one to be…”

“Hesitant?” Robert offered as Sarah gave him a smile. 

“I’d be surprised if you weren’t a bit hesitant. My boy.” Sarah said fondly as she smiled to herself. “This is going to sound crazy, but while I was away, I couldn’t help but think about the time you called me mum for the first time.” 

Robert nodded. “I took a test run one day and couldn’t stop saying it.” 

“It was a good day. I would love for you to say it again.” Sarah asked her brown eyes hopeful as Robert looked back down at his coffee.

“Where have you been, mum?” Robert asked softly as she leaned back in her chair with a satisfied smile.

“I thought I would be put in jail if I stayed. I couldn’t let you kids see that. See me like that. It wouldn’t have been good.” Sarah explained. 

“It was better to make us think you were dead? That messed us up too.” Robert argued, his voice raising a bit. “I didn’t think you were like that.”

“Robert, everything I did I did for you, your sister and your brother.” Sarah reasoned as Robert sat back in his chair. 

“It sounds like you were thinking of yourself,” Robert said, his voice harsh. “You don’t think you dying didn’t mess up our lives?” 

“All of you seem fine.” 

“We aren’t. We weren’t, I mean.” Robert said, getting his voice under control and sitting back in his chair. 

“I knew your father would take good care of the three of you. We had our reservations with each other but—”

“Reservations? You were in a battle over us.” Robert said. 

“May I get you some more coffee?” a voice asked, approaching the table. Both Robert and Sarah looked up at the man who stood there with an apron on. 

“I didn’t know this place had table service,” Sarah said weakly as Robert handed the man his mug. Sarah took a moment before doing the same. The man noting for her to place the cup in his palm. 

“Thank you. I’ll grab some more coffee for you two.” The man said, turning to walk away. Sarah watched him for a second before Robert leaned forward, quickly slapping his palms against the table. 

The man never looked back as he slipped from the scene and out the front door and out to a waiting car. He dropped Robert’s cup in the street and opened the door, letting Sarah’s cup stand upright in his palm. 

“Got the bag?” 

“Yeah, right there,” Aaron said, holding out the plastic bag as Dan gently placed the cup in there. Aaron zipping it shut and holding it up by the corner, his blue eyes tracing over the cup. “I still think Robert could have picked up the cup himself. It was a risk having you go in. Now they won’t get their coffee.” 

“You have such little faith in me. I made sure to buy them some from Bob before I came over. Robert has her distracted enough that she didn’t notice me ordering it behind her back. We will be fine.” Dan argued as he pulled out the headphones out of the phone jack. Aaron let the mug fall into his lap as Robert’s voice filled the car. The lone earphone still in his ear. 

“Dad ran me out of town. He made Andy run the farm with him, never getting back to school. Victoria grew up without her whole family. We missed out on so much because of what he decided was best for this family. You of all people know how he ran this family. You are a victim too.” Robert’s angry voice said. 

Aaron leaned his head back against the car rest as his fingers twitched against the steering wheel as he heard Robert’s voice go through the car. He was angry. Which could be expected and wouldn’t tip-off to Samantha that something was up. 

If she is Samantha. 

Aaron looked down at the coffee cup that sat in his lap. Robert has a guy who owes him a favor. The favor is going to get them a DNA test. Aaron couldn’t help me wonder what the guy owned him, and when it happened. 

“Robert is one of the best, isn’t he?” Dan asked as he twisted himself to reach to the back of the car to grab a bag. Aaron watched as Dan pulled himself back and landed in the front seat. He pulled out a sandwich and started to take a bite. 

“Yes, he is.” Aaron agreed as he watched a piece of turkey fall from the sandwich and onto the floor of his car. His eyes narrowed. 

“I know you have only known him for a short while, but back in London when he was working for my dad, he was one of the best on staff,” Dan told him some crumbs falling from his mouth. 

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” Aaron said, watching a piece of cheese fall. His hands gripped the steering wheel. 

“I remember the first case I worked on with him. We had to go undercover as honeypots.” Dan told him.

“Honeypot?” Aaron asked, hearing Bob’s voice coming through the live transmission. 

“Yeah. Honeypot cases. That’s right. You are new to all of this. A honeypot case is when someone hires us to see if their significant other would cheat on them.”

“Really?” Aaron said, keeping an ear on the action coming through the speakers on his phone. Bob was still talking. 

Still talking. 

Like Dan.

“My dad hated those cases, but those types of cases paid the bills so he took them. Robert was good at them, though. I came with him on one to get some experience.” Dan continued to tell him between bites of his sandwich. 

“Sounds fun,” Aaron said, looking out the car window. 

“I’m sure you know this, but he is one hell of a kisser. Then again, he was kissing everything back then. Wild child. A lot of fun.” Dan said casually as Aaron’s head snapped back to Dan. Bob was still droning on about the importance of tea as Dan took another bite. The crumbs getting everywhere in Aaron’s car. 

Aaron gripped the steering tighter than before. He told himself to slow down and act disinterested. He wasn’t going to eat when Dan was serving. 

“Is that right?” Aaron said, his voice tight. He offered a forced smile as Dan wiped mayonnaise from his lips with the back of his hand. 

“Robert was always running around in London. It was his playground. Women. Men. Anything with a pulse was the joke. He would get attached to one person just to dump them for another shiny new thing.” Dan said with a laugh, his eyes dancing with the memories of the past couple of years. 

Aaron wanted to slap that sandwich from his hands. 

Of course, Robert has a past. He had a past too. One Robert struggled with. Still struggled with it. 

It was only natural that Aaron struggle with Robert’s past too. Especially when that past wasn’t coming from Robert. It was coming from Dan. 

Aaron let go of the steering wheel and pulled out his trusty notebook from his pocket. Quickly opened it to where he last took notes. 

_ Dan is up to something. Telling me about some of Robert’s stupid past. Without Robert here to defend it. Keep Dan at arm’s length.  _

Aaron looked up from his notebook as he heard Bob’s voice finally fade away, and Robert’s come through the speaker. It was softer than before. 

“You have to understand, mum. You might have thought you were doing what was best, but it might have been the final crack in our family.” Robert said as Aaron let his pen drop into his notebook. 

“I’m sorry, Robert. I’m back now. I want to make it work. Let me heal us all. I want to be a family again. Someday. Do you want that?” Sarah asked her voice just as soft. 

Aaron and Dan sat silently in the car as they both waited for Robert’s response. He heard Robert sigh. 

“I’m hurt, but I’d like that. Being part of a family again. I never got that for long. It would be good to have it again. With you, Andy and Vic.” Robert told her. 

Aaron let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Dan put his sandwich down on the plastic bag on his lap as he shook his head. 

“Good. She thinks he wants to make it work. He can get even closer now.” Dan told him. Aaron nodded at Dan as his phone rang. Dan wiggled in his seat to reach into his pocket to pull out his phone. “I have to take this.” 

Aaron watched as Dan picked up his sandwich (another piece of turkey falling) and got out of the car to take his call. He answered as he walked away, Aaron straining to hear his conversation. 

“Yeah. I know. I know that too. Whatever, it’s fine. Everyone should be where we put them.” Dan said before he was out of earshot. Aaron settled as he listened to Sarah prattle on about all the things they could do to have their family fun. Aaron could picture Robert nodding along as he gave him a sideline glance of that familiar terror. 

Aaron picked up his pen again. 

_ Family. Robert thinks he doesn’t have a family.  _

Aaron paused for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. 

_ I can be his family. We can be a family.  _

Aaron paused again as his eyes looked up through the windshield of the car to see Dan taking another bite of his sandwich as he let out a laugh. Robert’s voice came through his phone speakers like honey and warming his soul. 

“You heard that, Aaron?” Robert muttered. 

Aaron took a moment before picking up his phone and hitting the talk feature on the app that was recording Robert’s conversation. 

“You’re in.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've struggled with some nasty writer's block all last week. Mixed in with a super stressful week at work (its just going to get worse) and fandom being so sad and negative, I haven't written much. I'm going to finish this story this week and I will write that sweet Christmas story. I may or may not have left some hints in this chapter for it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think! <3 <3 <3 <3


	16. I Made a Fire and Watch it Burn

“It’s not Christmas yet!” Victoria said. 

“I think we need a little Christmas,” Sarah told her. 

“Right this very minute?” Robert snarked as Sarah laughed. 

“I’ll help!” Sarah, the second said with a smile in her voice. 

“Jack, don’t jump into the tree!” Andy said.

Aaron could picture it now. Everyone standing around this Christmas tree. In November. The kids excited to do something that was strictly reserved for December. Jack climbing a tree. Victoria and Andy confused but playing Along. Robert. He was watching with a critical eye. Maybe. 

He was in the car nearby. Listening to this scene on his phone. Alone. Dan had to go back to London, leaving Aaron and Robert alone. Just like the old times. Just as he liked it. Taking a sip of his brew, he opened his notebook in his lap. His blue eyes traveled over his notes from the past couple of weeks. 

_ Robert and Sarah are getting closer.  _

_ Victoria and Andy don’t seem to be suspicious. Victoria could be distracted, though.  _

Aaron paused for a moment as he listened to the makeshift family decorate a tree. 

“Here, mum. I’ll grab that.” Robert said, his voice soft. Aaron made a face as he looked back down at his notes.

_ Robert is a lot more comfortable around “Sarah.” Worried.  _

Since that initial conversation, Robert had started to get closer and closer. Sometimes the stories were right. Sometimes they weren’t. Off by a few details every time. Robert let it go. Telling Aaron to just add it to the file. Aaron listened as Robert got closer to her. Robert was being trusted. Robert was in the circle now. 

Now is the time to investigate further, but he wasn’t. 

He was helping with a Christmas tree. He was going out for family dinners. He was helping her with shopping. 

Aaron was worried. His fingers twitched as he heard laughter coming from the family over his phone. He put down his brew in the cupholder and picked up the pen that rested in the crease of his notebook. 

_ Robert hasn’t done more research. Hasn’t gone through her stuff. He isn’t doing what he needs to be doing. Still waiting on the DNA test. Should be in soon.  _

“I need to take this,” Robert said, his voice coming in clear through the phone. Aaron placed the pen back down and closed his notebook. Robert had said the magic words. Aaron laid his head back on the headrest as he listened to the rustling of Robert’s coat as he put it on. The footsteps out the door as he closed it behind him. Aaron raised his head as Robert came into view. He walked with purpose giving looks behind him before sliding into the car next to Aaron. 

“Sounds like a fun time,” Aaron said dryly. Robert huffed as he placed his phone in his pocket. 

“She wants to make up for lost time. All those Christmas mornings she missed.” Robert explained. Aaron nodded and bit his lip. 

“Robert, have you managed to take a look at anything yet?” Aaron asked calmly as Robert turned his head to look over at him. 

“I will, Aaron. I’m still getting her trust. Making her think I’m going for everything. That takes time. Can’t just barge in and start looking through her stuff.” Robert explained slowly as Aaron raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve seen you move faster with other suspects,” Aaron said as Robert crossed his arms across his chest. 

“What are you saying?” Robert asked his tone defensive. Aaron looked at Robert as he gripped his notebook in his lap like a lifeline from this conversation that made him feel like he was drowning. 

Nothing about all of this seemed right. 

Pieces were missing. Robert wasn’t being Robert. Not the Robert he knew. 

“Nothing. What do you need?” Aaron asked, backing down. Gripping then notebook even tighter. 

“I was going to relive you for the night. I doubt anything else will be said. If it is, I’ll make sure to text you. I think we are just going to grab some dinner and then head to bed.” Robert told him. 

“I can stay just in case. I’ve worked long nights with you before.” Aaron said, trying to keep his voice upbeat. He sounded hollow to his own ears. 

“I appreciate that, but I know you have an early morning at the garage. You do better on a full night’s sleep.” Robert said, giving Aaron a smile. 

Aaron nodded. “I left my jacket at the office. Do you have the keys?” 

Robert nodded as he lifted his butt off the seat to reach into his front pocket, pulling out the keys. “No problem. Don’t forget to lock up and leave the keys under the mat.” 

“Thanks,” Aaron said, grabbing the keys from Robert’s hand. Before he could move his hand away, Robert grabbed his hand, keeping in with his. 

“Hey. Thank you for helping me with this. Don’t worry. I know what I’m doing.” Robert said quietly. 

Aaron looked up at him and gripped his hand back. “Are you sure?” 

Robert gave him a smile and pulled his hand close to his lips giving his thumb a kiss. “I’m sure. Don’t worry.” 

Aaron couldn’t help but smile back, feeling that old familiar warm feeling that Robert gave him. Everything about this bringing back the best of their time together this past year. Robert, let go and opened the door. With a wave, Robert slipped out and walked back towards the house. Leaving Aaron alone in the car. Left only with his memories and the warm feeling it gave him. 

******

Aaron pushed the key through the lock and opened the door. Throwing it open, he was faced with the empty waiting room. The moon shown through the windows casting a gleam over the furniture that sat there. Waiting for anyone to use them again. 

Aaron walked through the door and towards the office. Taking slow and deliberate steps. Last time he did this, he was sneaking in. Now he had a key, but he knew why he asked for it. Opening the office door, he turns on the light to reveal a cleaner office than before. All the papers he had scattered about during his last visit was cleaned up. Sitting in a folder on his desk. His laptop was closed and placed precisely where it should be. 

His office looked like it hadn’t been used in a while. Aaron walked towards the desk chair and sat down, placing his notebook on the desk. Taking a moment, he opened his notebook and Robert’s laptop. Picking up the pen, he pauses to collect his thoughts. 

_ Robert seems to have lost track of the case. Falling into this hole of a family that isn’t real.  _

Aaron paused his writing before continuing. Forcing himself to write all his thoughts down. 

_ Dan seems to have gone missing. Robert isn’t acting like Robert. Not the Detective I know. And love. I might need to save him. From himself. It’s up to me now.  _

He placed the pen back down onto the desk and turned to pull Robert’s laptop closer to him. With a click, he woke the computer up. A sign-in page showing up on the screen. 

“Crap,” Aaron says out loud at the screen in front of him. Of course, Robert has a password-protected computer. Aaron poised his fingers onto the keys and debated in his head what the password could be. He knew he wouldn’t have more than five chances to get this right. With a sigh, he picked his first password. 

‘RSugden’

**DENIED. **

‘RobertS’

**DENIED. **

Aaron thought for a moment before typing again.

‘RobertisGreat’

**DENIED.**

‘22486’

**DENIED**.

Aaron bit his lip after Roberts’s birthday doesn’t work. He had one more chance to get it right. He took a breath before writing down another birthday. 

‘5192’

Aaron paused before clicking the mouse on the laptop. He watched as a little blue circle appeared, considering the password Aaron put in. The screen flashed, and his desktop appeared. 

He was in. 

Aaron smiled at Robert’s password as he clicked onto the databases Robert had installed onto his computer. Pulling his notebook close, he searched through the pages towards a few names he wanted to look up. 

_ Flynn _

Aaron knew he was going to run into trouble. He never found the last name for him. Once the program he needed loaded, Aaron took a look at Robert’s former searches. Aaron wasn’t surprised that Robert had looked into Flynn. His last name posted in the search. 

_ Flynn Buchanan  _

What surprised him was Robert, not looking further. Just the name. No printing or saving of his background or reports. Aaron clicked for his name to be rerun. Soon there was a report in front of him that gave him everything. Pulling his notebook closer, he started to make notes on the most important facts and his observations. 

_ Flynn Buchanan is tied to the McFarlane family. Been a known associate for a decade. _

_ Best friends with Alex McFarlane. The McFarlane family has paid his way out of being jailed multiple times. Being caught for petty crimes and major distribution hubs for the McFarlane cartel business.  _

_ He is dating Lydia Hart.  _

_ He owes the McFarlane family. He owes Alex for everything he has done for him. He might do anything for him. Including messing with Robert. Even me.  _

Aaron paused and moved his finger to click on Lydia’s name. Remembering the woman that was dating Flynn. The one he talked to awhile ago. She seemed innocent, but he needs to know. 

_ Lydia Hart – real name Jennifer Flynn  _

_ From Hotten.  _

_ Widowed. Steve Harrison.  _

_ No children.  _

_ She worked numerous jobs. _

_ Lydia doesn’t seem tied to the McFarlane family. Maybe she just started dating the wrong guy. Unless she is a decoy.  _

Aaron paused as he reread the report. Her report being a million times different from Flynn’s. He didn’t know what to think of Lydia. She had been pretty talkative during their visit. Maybe she doesn’t know what is happening. Perhaps she does. He needed to talk this out. With Robert. Only Robert. Like they used to do. 

Aaron clicked out of the program and back to Robert’s desktop. His eyes settling on a file. 

**AMF. **

Aaron stared at it for a moment before he clicked on it. He thought he knew what that file had to be about. When the file opened, his suspicions were confirmed. 

It was about Alex. Everything about Alex. Robert wasn’t lying. He followed his every move. Where he was. How close he was. A catalog of all the presents he had been sending Aaron. Emails from other detectives with their reports on what Alex was doing. The last thing saved was the report his former boss and mentor sent to him. The one that kept him in London. 

Aaron sat back in his chair, making an executive decision. 

He was going to wait for Robert to get home. Get him back on the case. They can work this out together. With a breath, Aaron folded his arms onto the desk, using it as a pillow for his head. Closing his eyes. He waited for Robert to return. 

***

“Aaron? What are you doing here?” Victoria’s shrill voice sounded through his head. Aaron cracked an eye open. He could see Victoria standing there in front of the desk. Her arms folded across her body. Over her stomach. Aaron raised his head from his makeshift arm pillow and stretched. 

“What?”

“What are you doing here? Where is Robert? He wasn’t in his house. He wasn’t in his room. His bed wasn’t made, so I figured he had to be there.” 

“Do you always burst into your brother’s bedroom? Wait, his bed wasn’t made?” Aaron asked, standing up. A little unsteady on his feet. 

“Yeah. His bed wasn’t made.” Victoria confirmed. 

“He always makes the bed. He is big on making the bed.” Aaron told her. “When did you last see him?” 

Victoria dropped her arms, letting them fall to her sides. “He left the house after dinner. Late.” 

“Alone?” Aaron asked, feeling his pulse start to race. His head swimming. 

“Yes. Alone. He had a few drinks. He wanted to take a walk alone to clear his head.” Victoria said, her voice sounding small to Aaron. 

Aaron looked down, remembering what happened to him a few weeks ago. Feeling woozy. Drinking. Almost being taken by two men. 

He felt his heartbeat out of his chest. 

Something was wrong with Robert. He could feel it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! <3 <3 <3 <3


	17. Family Ties Run Deep in this Land

Aaron went running into Robert’s room. Victoria close behind him. His eyes search the room wildly. The bed was unmade with a notebook placed on the pillow. He had clothes all over the floor like someone pulled them out of the closet and left it there. Aaron looked at the end tables and found nothing out of place. 

“Aaron?” Victoria asked. 

Aaron sat down and picked up the notebook. He opened it and found the pages to be blank. Aaron put the journal back down and started to tap his feet as he tried to think clearly. 

“Aaron,” Victoria said, her voice stronger than before. Aaron looked over at her as he continued to tap his feet against the floor. 

“What?” 

“What is going on?” Victoria asked. 

“I don’t know yet. I just need a clue.” Aaron told her, looking around the room again. His fingers tapped against the bed to match his feet. Victoria’s phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. 

“Hi, Andy. Yeah, I’ll send that picture over to you. Yes, the video too. I know Sarah wanted a video of us singing that song together.” Victoria said, keeping one eye on Aaron. He had gone still at the word ‘video.’

“Video,” Aaron repeated loudly, jumping off the bed and running out of the room. As Aaron ran down the spiral stairs and out the door and towards the office, he could hear Victoria trying to keep up to him while talking to Andy.

“I don’t know what is going on. Has Robert called you today?” Victoria asked as Aaron ran up the stairs towards the office. Bursting through, he ran to Robert’s computer and put his birthdate in to get in. Looking closely, he found the program he was looking for. 

The cameras he had installed. The ones that caught him breaking in all that time ago. 

“Aaron? Andy said Robert called him this morning.” Victoria said her hand over the phone speaker. Aaron’s head snapped up from the camera program that was loading on Robert’s computer. He walked from around the desk to take the phone from Victoria. 

“Andy? When did he call you?” Aaron asked, his voice rough. 

“Early this morning. He and mum were going on a mini trip to visit some old friends. Try and reconnect.” Andy told him. 

“Reconnect?” Aaron questioned. 

“Robert wasn’t…he was hesitant about mum. He started to loosen up a bit, but he was still stand-offish. She really wanted Robert to be ok. I think having a trip on their own without Vic and I was a way to do that.” Andy explained. 

“How has Robert seemed lately?” Aaron asked, turning from Victoria and back to the camera program. He clicked through the stored files to find out what happened that morning. He watched as Andy spoke through the phone. 

“He has been sleepy lately. I just figured it was the stress of mum coming back from the dead and then you two breaking up. He was really in it all. Especially last night. He took a call and came back to take a drink. Got even sleepier. Then he went off to bed. I don’t even know when this trip was decided on. The three of us were together the whole time. Mum and Robert didn’t have a moment alone.” Andy told him. Aaron watched as he saw Robert being dragged out of the house by two men and Sarah, coming up from behind with a suitcase. 

“That explains why there were clothes everywhere,” Aaron muttered to himself. He changed the camera view to the outside. He saw a familiar van that Robert was thrown into, followed by his suitcase. 

“Thanks, Andy,” Aaron said, ending the call. He placed the phone down on the table as Victoria slowly came around to stand next to him. 

“Aaron. I think Robert just went on a vacation. You don’t get to—” 

Aaron slammed the computer lid shut to keep the video from Victoria. He didn’t want to stress her out. Not while she was pregnant. “I’m still his business partner. We are in the middle of a case, and I need to make sure he is ok.” 

“What case? Robert didn’t say he was in the middle of a case.” Victoria asked, her eyes narrowing. Aaron pulled out his phone from his front pocket and sent Dan a text. Telling him everything. 

“Since when does your brother tell you everything?” Aaron said as lightly as he could. 

“What were you doing here, anyway?” 

“Research. I fell asleep.” Aaron said, telling her the truth. Maybe he should have waited for him at the residence. Perhaps he could have stopped what happened. Anything. 

He felt his phone vibrate in his hand. A text from Dan. 

** Dan **

I think you are overreacting. He needs her away from his siblings. He is doing what he does best. I don’t know how Robert was running cases with you, but with me, this fits the pattern. Just stay out of his way, and things will be just fine. 

Aaron growled at the message before typing back. 

** Aaron **

He didn’t tell anyone what he was doing. He normally leaves something. Anything. So he has backup. 

Aaron sent the text and looked up at Victoria. “I know you hate me for hurting your brother. I still care for him. Love him. I worry about him. Your mum coming bac has put a lot of stress on him.” 

Victoria’s face softened as she shook her head. “You did hurt him. Mum coming back didn’t help things. He loves you too, you know.”

“I know,” Aaron said as Dan texted him back. His phone vibrating again. Aaron looked down. 

**Dan **

Stay out of the way. 

Aaron’s eye twitched at the message. 

He knew it. 

Dan was up to something. Up to no good. Aaron opened the computer again and clicked in. He went looking for Robert’s address book. With a few quick searches, he found the person he was looking for. He grabbed his notebook and wrote down the number. 

“Can you call Robert for me. I think he will answer for you or Andy over me.” Aaron told her, standing up from the desk. 

“Do you think he is in some sort of danger? It’s just mum.” Victoria asked her fingers, dialing Robert’s number. 

“I just want to make sure he is actually ok. Weird for him to just up and leave, right?” Aaron said, putting the number he wrote down into his phone for safekeeping. 

“Well, not really. He left the village out of nowhere before. Not too crazy.” Victoria said, putting her phone up to her ear as she called Robert. 

Aaron froze. He forgot she didn’t know everything still. What happened to make Robert run. How Jack forced him to run. Forced him from the place he called home. That was something for him and Andy to talk to her about. Not him. He didn’t have a place there. Not yet, anyway. He wasn’t family…yet. 

That’s when he heard it. A faint ringing coming from the distance. Both looked at each other before they walked out of the room following the noise. It led them back to the living room. The kitchen counter. 

Robert’s phone. 

He didn’t have his phone. No way to track him. Victoria hung up the phone. 

“That’s weird. Maybe he forgot.” 

“He called Andy and forgot to bring his phone with him?” Aaron asked, trying to put the pieces together in his head. 

“Aaron. I think you are overreacting. I’d just stay out of it.” Victoria told him. 

Aaron felt his face go hot with the sudden anger that went through him. 

Stay out of it. 

He wasn’t going to stay out of this. Robert needs him now more than ever. 

He took a breath before turning to Victoria, putting a fake smile on his face. “I just worry about him. He is my partner.” 

Victoria nodded. “It is fine. Don’t overthink it. Let Robert figure all of this out. Maybe then…you guys can work things out too?” 

“Like you and Adam?” Aaron let slip out of his mouth. “Secrets are never good.” 

“Excuse me?” Victoria said. 

“Nothing. I have to get going. Thanks, Vic.” Aaron said, gruffly running past her and back up into the office. He grabbed his phone and notebook and ran down the stairs and back out. He could see Victoria was still standing there, stunned. 

He walked out and away from The Mill, texting the number he put into his phone before. He wanted some backup that wasn’t just his family. He needed something stronger. 

He started to place his phone back into his pocket as he walked back towards the Woolpack when his phone made a noise. Sighing, he pulled his phone back out and looked at the message on his screen. 

The DNA results. They were in. Quickly Aaron clicked on the message to read the results. 

He slowed down as he read the message that came up on his screen. His eyes opened wide at the results. His fingers turning white from gripping his phone so tight in his hand. 

“Oh my god,” Aaron muttered, closing his eyes to take in what he just read. This changed everything. 

“Aaron?” a voice asked, making his eyes pop open. He took a step back from the person in front of him. 

“Lydia?” 

“Good. I’m glad I found you. I want to help.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the plan. I'm trying to finish out this story today into tomorrow. Then I will work on a special Christmas story within this universe. So, wish me luck! 
> 
> Let me know what you think below! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	18. Here's to the Truths Left to Be Known

Aaron’s head was spinning. 

“Aaron? Are you ok? Do you need to sit down?” Lydia asked as Aaron staggered forward towards the Woolpack. 

“How do you even know…Just…come with me.” Aaron sputtered, pointing towards the pub. 

“Oh! A pub. Perfect place to talk. Undercover.” She whispered as Aaron gave her a curious look. He kept walking with Lydia in tow. She was bouncing alongside him like a Muppet in training. He rubbed his hand over his face before opening the door to let her go inside first. 

It was quiet within the pub, just his Mum hanging out reading a magazine. She looked up and gave her son a sly smile. “Look who is home. Have fun at Roberts?” 

Aaron felt sick as Lydia turned to give Aaron a look. She pointed towards the furthest booth in the pub before slipping away from him to sit down. Aaron watched her bounce off as he walked towards the bar and his Mum. 

“I need to talk to that woman. Make sure we aren’t bothered.” Aaron said quietly. Chas’s smile faded. 

“You weren’t at Roberts? He told me he was headed to talk to you last night.” Chas told her son. 

“You talked to Robert last night?” Aaron asked. 

“He stopped in here last night looking for you. When I said you weren’t here, he told me you were stopping by the office. He would talk to you there. Then he winked. I thought maybe you two were…getting back together.” Chas told him. “What’s wrong. Where is Robert?” 

Aaron bit his lip and walked away, leaving Chas confused and worried. He made his way to Lydia, who waited patiently for Aaron, the palms of her hands face down on the table. Like she was steading herself. He slid into the booth across from her. He took a breath before putting on his game face. Just like Robert would in this situation. 

“Lydia.” 

“Aaron.” 

“Billy. My name is Billy.”

“Aaron, I don’t have time for this. I know who you are now. I didn’t then, but after I found all those files on you in Flynn’s special place, I know everything!” 

Aaron blinked at all the information Lydia just spilled out. “Flynn’s…special place.” 

“Right! I was cleaning because I love to clean when I’m a little stressed. I also did that as a job for a while. If you know anyone that needs a cleaner –”

“Lydia,” Aaron repeated his voice steady. 

“Right. I was cleaning the bedroom when I found these files in this bag in the back of our closet. He wasn’t around, he left with his best friend Alex, earlier in the day so I took it upon myself to read it all. Aaron, you are in trouble. So is Robert or Nick Newman as he called himself.” 

“Why are you telling me all this? Why should I trust you?” Aaron asked, getting to the point. He knew Robert wouldn’t play it like this, but he didn’t have the patience or the time. He had to find him before it was too late. 

“I’m not like them. I could never be like them. If I knew who Flynn really was…I wouldn’t have…” Lydia’s chin started to wobble as a tear fell from her eye. Aaron sighed as he grabbed at the napkin next to him and passed it to her. 

“Done with making the men cry. Got to move onto women?” Charity joked as she walked by with some empty pint glasses in her hands. 

“Charity! Get your butt back over here! I told you not to go over.” Chas yelled. “He is talking to a suspect!” 

Aaron closed his eyes in frustration as Charity made an unimpressed face and walked away from them. He opened them again and bit his lip. “Lydia. I believe you. Your background check didn’t come up with anything so, I’ll believe you. What did you read? Did you hear anything before then?” 

Lydia sniffled as she pulled out some papers from her bag. Aaron put out his hand for them, but she kept them close. “He and Alex had a plan. Along with Samantha. They wanted to hurt Robert. They wanted to play with his head. I guess when they found out he was in London, they started their plan.” 

“What plan? You said I was in danger.” Aaron said his eyes still focused on the papers in her hands. 

“You aren’t in physical danger, but they wanted you to suffer too. Through Robert. Alex had talked about a guy he dated who could be easily tipped over the edge, so to speak, if anything bad were to happen in his life. I didn’t realize at the time he meant you. He thinks the way to hurt you is to hurt Robert.” Lydia explained a few more tears escaping her eyes. 

Aaron shook his head. “Did you hear anything else?” 

“They had a plan. They were going to mess with the two of you until Robert went mad or trusted his Mum and take him. If it didn’t work, …they were going to do it by force. They had a plan for you too. Sending you presents that didn’t make sense. Not now, anyway.”

Aaron sat back. “Presents?” 

“They were sending you presents to mess with your head. Make you believe something bad would happen to you. Aaron…I don’t know what happened between you and Alex, but he wanted revenge. He wanted it bad. He has been planning this for a while now.” 

That’s when Aaron’s phone vibrated twice. He reached down to pull out his phone to look at the texts he received. 

** DS Benton  **

I’m looking into this. I will be tracking you in the meantime. Don’t do anything stupid. 

** Robert  **

Aaron. I didn’t know how to say this in person, but I’m saying it now. The fact is I can’t be in this village anymore. Not when you don’t seem to love me. Not the way I love you. I’m going away with my Mum. To get away from the village and you. Don’t try and contact me. Goodbye Aaron. 

Aaron stared at the last message. His eye twitching again. He looked up at Lydia before looking back down at the message. 

“They must think I’m stupid.” 

****

Aaron ran upstairs to his bedroom with Lydia hot on his heels. He took two steps at a time as his mind raced. He saw that Lydia was still gripping the papers she had pulled out earlier. 

“I can’t believe they sent that to you!” Lydia yelled as Aaron burst into his room. Aaron grabbed at the trunk at the end of his bed and pulled out all the presents he had received from Alex. 

The creepy comics where Batman dies in Robin’s arms. 

The cheap plastic black rose. 

The old keys that could lead to a barn. 

He looked it over as Lydia placed the papers onto the bed next to them. He looked at the papers and then at Lydia. 

“That was the last gift. They never had the chance to send it.” She whispered. 

Adoption papers. 

That was the last gift. Adoption papers. 

Aaron stared at it before getting on his knees and pulling out his notebook. He put it on the bed and opened it to the first clean page. Picking up the pen, he looked, “Lydia, this is something Robert does. He writes down what he knows of the case so far. I want to do that too, but I need to say it out loud too. Will you listen?” 

“Of course. Anything I can do to help.” 

“Thanks,” Aaron said, putting his pen to the paper. 

_ Here is what I know.  _

_ I’ve been getting weird gifts since last Christmas.  _

_ Robert went to London and found out that Alex was in town and that he was planning something with an old friend. He stuck around until he realized he needed to be in Emmerdale for the plan to happen.  _

_ He came home to find his Mum was back from the dead. We know Sarah isn’t who she says she is. Samantha Giles went to a plastic surgeon. Gave her house to Flynn, who was helping Alex.  _

_ Dan was eager to help Robert out while making sure to make me jealous.  _

“Dan? How do you know Dan Sanders?” Lydia said, interrupting Aaron’s overview of what he knew. Aaron looked up from his notebook. 

“You know who Dan Sanders is?” Aaron asked. 

“He was at the house with Flynn a few times. He was part of whatever was going on with Alex.” Lydia said as Aaron gripped his pen harder. 

“That fills in a few blanks for me. Thanks. Let’s continue.” 

_ Dan is part of Alex’s crew.  _

“How does Samantha fit in?” Lydia asked as Aaron remembered the DNA test results he had received only an hour before. 

“Samantha isn’t Sarah, but she is family,” Aaron said cryptically as he wrote that down in his notebook as well. 

_ I was drugged by Samantha and almost kidnapped.  _

_ Robert was more than likely drugged and forced out early this morning.  _

Aaron paused for a moment as he looked over the presents in front of him. 

_ Alex wanted revenge for almost getting him arrested. Almost ruining his family’s cartel. Revenge against Robert for doing that and getting…me.  _

_ Flynn is just helping Alex as an old friend. He owes the McFarlane family too for helping him out.  _

_ Dan…felt slighted for Robert never hooking up with him? Maybe?  _

_ Samantha _

“Who is Samantha?” Lydia asked as Aaron tapped his pen against the paper, his eyes focusing on the keys. The black rose. 

“Samantha is Sarah’s sister. I think I know where Robert is right now. Follow me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! <3 <3 <3 <3


	19. Yes, I've Come to the End of the Line

Aaron walked out of the Woolpack with his family (and Lydia) behind him. He stopped and turned towards them the keys to his car in his hand. 

“Everyone knows what they have to do?” Aaron repeated as the group nodded. 

“Call DS Benton,” Chas repeated. 

“Let them track your phone,” Cain repeated. 

“Stay out of the way.” Charity repeated with a dirty look. 

“I’m here for moral support. Also, a new place to live.” Lydia added as the three Dingles turned their heads to look at her. 

“Who is this?” Cain asked, pointing to Lydia, who gave him a smile. 

“Be nice. She has been helping me figure out where Robert could be. What is the main thing to remember?” Aaron said, turning to walk away. Towards his car. Behind him was silence until he reached the front door. 

“Stay out of harm’s way.” Everyone repeated as Aaron nodded, jumping into the car. 

****

Aaron sped out of the center of Emmerdale Village, heading towards the only place he could see Robert being held. It had come to him as he worked out what he knew with Lydia. The keys giving him his most significant clue. He couldn’t believe he didn’t see it before. Robert would have seen it before. Then again, Robert hadn’t seen it. Too wrapped up in having that family back that he always wanted. He lost sight of what was really going on.

Sarah was still dead. 

Samantha was trying to take her place. 

Now Robert was somewhere that the key would get him into. He knew exactly what lock this key would fit into. He just hoped he would get there before he had to use the black rose at Robert…Aaron can’t think about death. Not when he was going to remain strong and hopeful that nothing has happened. Not yet. 

Aaron drove past another set of building heading towards the open country. Where the farms laid out. Full of open land and many barns. Aaron was looking for one barn in particular. The one he knows the key belongs to. 

The old Emmerdale farm. The one the Sugden’s ran for decades. There isn’t much left after it was abandoned. Except for one barn. A barn that hasn’t been used since the Sugdens moved on from that place. It is the only thing left standing, and it’s the only place this key fits. The place Robert would be brought. No one would think of looking for him there.

Except Aaron knows about the Sugden background. Just like everyone knew about the Dingles and their various past, the Sugdens were just as talked about. Their histories forever etched in the village’s history.

Anyone can learn it. Especially people like Alex. 

Aaron drove faster towards the barn finding a place that was close by to park. He let his car glide along as he took a quick look at the barn. It was quiet. No one coming in or out, but he noticed the fresh tire tracks leading up to the barn. Aaron grimaced as he moved along to park the car behind a set of trees. Their trunks big enough to cover him as he got out. Hiding behind the tree, he watched the barn for any movement. When nothing was happening for a bit, Aaron started to walk towards it. Trying to keep his steps light. Gripping his cell phone in his black hoodie pocket, he slowed down as he got closer. 

He heard voices. Two of them. 

“What’s the plan now?” a woman’s voice said. 

Samantha, Aaron thought to himself. 

“We just wait. The answer will come to us.” 

Alex. 

Alex was here. 

Aaron hasn’t heard his voice since that faithful night he had him tied to a tree. He would be dead if it weren’t for Robert that night. He saved him then. He would save him now. 

Aaron flattened himself against the wall of the barn where there was a window. He looked behind the curtain that was still in the window. He could see Samantha and Alex crowded around a chair. He could see a pair of hands tied behind the chair. Aaron took a breath when Samantha moved to reveal Robert. Tied to a chair. Blood across his face like he had been cut. 

Aaron gripped the edge of the barn as he watched Alex and Samantha pace in front of Robert, whose green eyes watched them go back and forth. He was conscious and alive. Aaron let out a breath. He edged forward towards the door when…

**WACK!**

Everything went dark. 

****

Aaron woke up in a panic. A dull pain radiating from his head as he pulled at the rope that bound his wrists against the chair, he tried to wiggle. 

“Don’t pull at the rope. You will give yourself rope burn.” Robert said softly as Aaron let his wrists and body go lax. “You ok?” 

“Are you?” Aaron replied, wincing at the pain beating in his head. A throbbing that he hoped would go away. “I saw you had blood on your face.” 

“Don’t worry. Being pistol-whipped only adds to my handsome features.” Robert snarked as Aaron huffed a laugh. “I knew you would show up. I hoped you wouldn’t, but I knew you would.” 

“Thanks,” Aaron said, pulling at his restraints again. 

“What did I say!” Robert said as Aaron went lax again. 

“Sorry, I don’t like being tied up like this.” 

“Mental note. You don’t like to be tied up.” Robert said as Aaron rolled his eyes. “Can I take a guess at what happened?” 

“I was hit over the head. You were drugged and dragged out of your house. Confirmed thanks to your camera obsession.” Aaron told him. 

“You were hit over the head by Dan. Yeah, I got that. Just based on how Alex and Samantha are acting…this is all for revenge.”

“Correct, and Dan. Stupid ass, Dan.” Aaron said. 

“Tell me how you really feel,” Robert said as Aaron smacked his shoulder into Roberts. 

“I knew he was trouble. Why didn’t you?” 

Robert sighed. “I haven’t been on my game this week if you haven’t noticed.” 

“I’ve noticed.” Aaron shot back. 

“Yeah, well, all of this is my fault. I got you into danger, and that was the last thing I wanted.” Robert said softly. 

Aaron sighed. “Stupid Dan.” 

“You really hate him. As you should. I thought I could trust him.” Robert said. 

“It’s been a rough couple of months,” Aaron whispered as he felt Robert’s head rest against his. 

“Rough year, really,” Robert whispered back. Aaron looked off to the side and noticed that they had tied his hands with Roberts. Struggling, he wrapped his pinky around Roberts. 

“It has sucked,” Aaron admitted getting a laugh out of Robert. He quieted down and curved his pinky to hold onto Aaron’s. 

Both were silent for a moment. Months and months of unsaid words bouncing between them. Both afraid to be the first to say it. 

Except. Aaron wasn’t afraid anymore.

“Robert. If Jackson had lived or if he hadn’t been hurt and we stayed together—”

“Aaron you don’t have to –”

“If Jackson had lived and we were still together, and you still came home. I would have been in trouble.” Aaron told Robert gripping tighter onto his pinky. 

“Aaron, you don’t need to try and make me feel better about my insecurities over Jackson.” 

“Shut up. You need to hear this. I thought about this a lot when you left. I have to say it. Jackson and I shared something special. He was the first guy I was open with. I had my first major relationship with him. I think that was good, but it wasn’t meant to last. First loves, like you and Katie, aren’t always going to last forever. Jackson and I weren’t meant to last forever.”

“How do you know?” Robert asked quietly. 

“Like I said. You would have come home, and I would have been in trouble. All it took was to run into you –” 

“- and try and fight me,” Robert said with a laugh. 

Aaron smiled. “Right. You and me. Were meant to be. That I know now.” 

Robert let out a light laugh. “Aaron Dingle. If I didn’t know you better, I’d say you were a sap.”

“I’m just saying what is true. You don’t see it, but I do.” Aaron argued. 

Robert is silent for a moment. Aaron holding on tightly to his pinky as reassurance. “I let what Hazel said get to me. She is just trying to protect you. Find someone like Jackson for you.”

“Not her place,” Aaron said. 

“I know. I know all this deep-down Aaron. I just let…I was never someone’s first choice. My dad chose Andy over me. Katie picked Andy over me, even when we were together. The numerous relationships I had in London –”

“I choose you.” Aaron interrupted. “I know I didn’t say that. I didn’t say much, but I choose you. I would have chosen you if I knew you in the past. I would have chosen you in the future.”

“Do you know why I went to London in the first place? After I proposed?” Robert said, changing the subject. 

“To get away from me?” Aaron suggested. 

“I went to London to pick up something. After you didn’t answer and the awkward night that followed, I decided I needed to try again. Only this time, I wanted to give you a ring.”

“A ring?” 

“I wanted to try again. Show you I was serious. Get down on one knee. Traditional.” Robert told him softly.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Aaron asked.

“Why didn’t you?” Robert shot back. 

“I was in shock. I didn’t know if you were serious. If you were reacting to everything with Jackson. If you thought you had to do it. You say no one picks you? No one stays with me. Even after I think they will. After they promise me. They go. So, I let them. I let them go. Like I let you go.” Aaron admitted. Letting go of that last dark secret thought, he has held his whole life. He never even told his mother. His best friend. He hasn’t told anyone. Robert wasn’t anyone. Not to him. 

“I wouldn’t leave you, Aaron. Not for long and not on purpose. I went to get that ring, but then everything happened, and I wanted to protect you by staying away. I won’t be doing that anymore. Staying away.” Robert told him.

“You will protect me?” Aaron heard himself ask. His voice sounding small to him. 

“Always. Just like I know, deep down, you will pick me. Love me. You are right. We are different. We just…fit.” Robert told him. 

“We need to talk more, don’t we?” Aaron asked. 

“We do. We need to talk more about everything.” Robert told him. “I don’t want to be in that place again.”

“I don’t either. I promise to talk to you more.” Aaron said. 

“I promise to trust and protect you,” Robert said back. 

Aaron felt himself smile. “Sounds like a vow.” 

“Does it now? Interesting.” Robert said. Aaron could hear the smile in his voice. 

“I promise to always pick you first.” 

“I promise to never leave.”

“You can’t promise that,” Aaron argued. 

“I promise to never leave you willingly,” Robert said, correcting his last statement. 

“Better. I promise to protect you too. Listen to you. Love you. Even when I want to throw you through a window.” Aaron told him. Robert shifted in his chair as Aaron leaned his head back to connect with Robert’s head. “Robert?”

“Yes, Aaron?” 

“If you wanted to ask me a certain question again…I might be willing to answer.” Aaron said. He heard Robert cough as he jostled in his chair. 

“Aaron Dingle, will you marry me?” 

“Yes,” Aaron said, quickly making Robert laugh. It was a loud laugh that Aaron shushed with a big smile on his face. “Robert?”

“Yes, Aaron?” 

“Robert Jacob Sugden, will you marry me?” 

“Of course, I’ll marry you,” Robert said, tenderly. “I really want to kiss you right now.” 

“Me too. I missed you.” 

“I missed you too. Let’s not do this again. It wasn’t fun.”

“Agreed,” Aaron said. 

“When do you want to get married?” Robert asked as Aaron shook his head. 

“We need to find a way out of here before we get to planning,” Aaron said. “I have a few things to tell you.”

“Like what?” 

“Samantha isn’t Sarah.”

“No, kidding.” 

“It’s her sister. Samantha is your aunt.” Aaron told him. Robert went silent. “Robert?”

“Sister? I didn’t know she had a sister. We never knew.” Robert said, finally. 

“I was surprised too. There have been a lot of surprises lately. I have a theory. I came up with it when I was reviewing everything with Lydia.” 

“Lydia?”

“Long story. I was writing down all the facts as I knew it. Like you do.”

“And…what did you find?” Robert asked, pushing him along. Aaron thought he heard a smile in his voice. 

“Everything is based on revenge because of rejection.” Aaron said. “Alex and Dan want revenge against us. I rejected his advances back then and picked you. You rejected Dan in the past and again by picking me. Samantha –”

“Isn’t this sweet. Engaged and sleuthing together.” Alex’s voice said, grabbing Aaron and Robert’s attention. Aaron couldn’t see him, but he knew Robert could. 

“Alex,” Robert said. “I see you have returned.” 

“Robert,” Aaron said with warning. 

“Don’t worry, Aaron. We have been hanging out for a while. Having a few laughs. A few strikes here and there.” Alex said, walking towards them. “Nice to see you, Aaron. I have missed you.” Alex repeated mocking them for their earlier talk. He must have been listening. 

“You are pathetic, Alex,” Aaron said.

“No, that would be Robert.” Samantha’s voice sounded through the room. “You are just like Sarah. It makes me so angry! So pathetic.” 

“No, they are both pathetic. They deserve each other.” Dan’s voice rang out. 

“Oh, good. The penguin, two-faced, and poison ivy are here. Welcome to the party, Dan.” Robert said as Aaron sighed again. He needed Robert to stop making this worse. 

“You have us here. What are you going to do now?” Aaron demanded ending the never-ending introductions. 

“Wait, Aaron! Someone else might show up. Declan? Mia?” Robert joked as Aaron tried to kick backwards towards him. 

“Robert. Stop.” Aaron whispered. 

“Yes Robert. Stop before you get yourself killed. WAIT. That is what is happening next.” Alex told them calmly. 

“What?” Aaron said. Robert squeezed his pinky. 

“Why?” Robert asked. 

“Weren’t you listening to Aaron? You did promise that you would listen.” Dan said, his voice mocking. 

Alex walked towards Robert pulling out a gun. Robert pushed himself against the chair as his eyes watched the gun get closer and closer to him. 

“Alex. Stop,” Aaron demanded, knowing it wouldn’t help. 

“Nah. I’m good,” Alex said, cocking the gun. “You thought you could get away with ruining my family business. Getting Aaron to reject me? Think again.” 

“WAIT,” Aaron yelled as Alex looked up. 

“What?” 

“Why are you doing this!” Aaron exclaimed. “You owe us that much. Before killing us.” 

Alex lowered the gun as Aaron let out a breath. “You do deserve something.” 

Aaron knew he bought them some time. Enough time for the police to track them and be on their way. Aaron looked down at his hoodie, hoping his phone was being able to transmit in this old barn. 

“Looking for this?” Dan asked as Aaron looked up. He was holding his phone. 

Fuck. Aaron watched as Dan dropped the phone and smashed it with his foot. Aaron watched helplessly as Dan laughed. 

“I know you, Aaron. You are just like all the other guys Robert dated back in London, and there were a lot of guys. A lot of them looked like you.” Dan said, taunting Aaron. 

“Good. He got some practice.” Aaron said as Robert’s legs wiggled in his chair. 

Dan gave him a dirty look. “I was supposed to have Robert. Not you. I was sick of hearing about you. Robert only calling home to ask about Alex. Never about me. So, when Alex ran into me at that club, you know the one, Robert. The place you picked up your one-night stands. He said I could go after Aaron. Push him further from Robert. All I had to do was make him think the worst about Robert and his time in London. I think I got in there. Up in your head. Robert could have had me, but now…he is dead meat. Oh, well.”

“Not enough,” Aaron muttered, ignoring the fact that he did. A little bit. That’s in the past now. Aaron could see Alex roll his eyes at Dan’s story. 

“Useful idiot,” Robert muttered, wiggling his feet again. 

“If anyone is an idiot. It’s you, Robert.” Samantha chimed in, walking towards him. Aaron couldn’t see, but Robert stopped wiggling. He could picture his eyes growing wide as his aunt stood in front of him. 

“Yeah?” Robert said. 

“You might not be blood, but you are like Sarah. Stupid.” Samantha said to Robert. 

“Oh yeah. How did Alex collect you?” Robert asked, wiggling again. Aaron could feel the rope around his ankles start to loosen. 

“I just got out of the home. They didn’t have any more room and decided I was well enough to go home. I was in a coffee shop, and I met Alex there.” Samantha said, starting to walk around towards Aaron. 

“The home?” Aaron asked. 

“That’s right. I was in a mental facility. Why are you so weird about it!” Samantha yelled in Aaron’s face, her eye twitching. 

“Oh my god,” Robert said under his breath. “That’s why I didn’t know about you.” 

Samantha rounded the corner and back to Robert. “Sarah kept me from you all. I just wanted a family. I couldn’t find her, so I decided to go after her children. The famous Robert being the first one my list.” 

“Samantha, where do you think Sarah is now?” Aaron asked. Robert wiggled his legs this time.

“She is in hiding! I told you guys already! I know you think she died in that fire, but I know she didn’t. She totally didn’t. I have seen her. Alex told me she was alive, and she didn’t care about any of you either. That is why she ran. She ran from you and me. I wanted someone to pay. Anyone to pay for what she did.” Samantha said, rounding the corner towards Aaron, her eye twitching again. Aaron bit his lip as he took in Sarah’s sister. She was still a mess. Alex took advantage of someone who was still valuable. Someone who still needed help. Aaron felt sick. 

“Aunt Samantha? I know you must be hurt. Mum, not telling us about you. I bet she was just protecting you from us. We were nuts as kids. I would like that to change.” Robert said as Samantha rounded the corner again to look at Robert. 

Aaron held his breath as Samantha stood in front of Robert. He hoped the police got his location before his phone was smashed. He hoped help was on its way. He didn’t know how to hold them off any longer. Aaron dropped his head as he waited for Samantha to blow Robert off. Alex to step back in. He tried to think of another way to keep things moving. Without losing Robert. 

“Really?” Samantha asked her voice lighter than before. Aaron raised his head in surprise. 

“Yeah. I’d like to get to know you again. Not as mum but as Aunt Samantha.” Robert said gently, wiggling his legs again. Aaron felt the rope around his legs loosen. 

“I really have enjoyed this past couple of weeks. When I wasn’t trying to ruin your life.” Samantha said as Aaron gave Alex a look. He was growing agitated as he watched the scene. Aaron wiggled his legs and found the ropes to loosen some more. That’s when he realized what Robert was doing. The wrist restraints were too tight, but the legs…they could be their way out. Aaron watched as Alex looked over at Dan, who had grown bored of the scene in front of them. Messing with his phone. 

Alex looked at Aaron and shrugged before he listed his gun and shot Dan in the forehead. Aaron watched as Dan fell to the ground in a heap. He never saw it coming. 

“Alright. That’s it. I’ve had enough of this. Its time for Robert to pay.” Alex said, moving towards Robert again with the gun. 

“Just Robert? Wouldn’t it be easier to kill us both at the same time? Faster clean up too.” Aaron said, his voice wobbling. He managed to run this case like Robert, but he still didn’t master his ability to lie through the fear. 

Alex stopped and back up to stand in front of Aaron. Bending down, he looked him square in the eye. Aaron forced himself to look back. Fight back. 

“You don’t get it, Aaron. You need to live. Robert needs to die, and you need to live. His death is his punishment and you living without him…is yours. You get to hear him die knowing full well you couldn’t do anything. Having to live with the fact the love of your life…is gone. Robert will die, knowing you were right there. Watching it all. Perfect punishment for what you two have done to me.” Alex said, scratching his temple with the butt of the gun. 

Aaron felt himself shutter. 

“I don’t know, Alex. I think we should just leave them be. We scared them enough.” Samantha said, oblivious to Dan lying dead on the floor. A smile on her face. Aaron felt his stomach drop. 

“I don’t know, Sam. I think I’ve had enough of you.” Alex said, lifting the gun towards her. Aaron felt himself being pulled back by his feet as Robert pulled hard at the loose ropes. 

“NO!” Robert yelled, standing up and reaching forward to Samantha, trying to pull her down. Aaron pulled his feet away from the chair and stood up too and ran towards Alex trying to push him down with his body. 

“AARON. DON’T!” Chas’s voice rang out, making everyone turn towards the back door of the barn. While they were struggling to stop Alex from shooting Samantha, the Dingle family and Lydia had run into the barn. Aaron turned just in time to see Lydia holding out a gun of her own. 

“Screw this!” Alex screamed as Aaron turned back towards him. The gun now trained on him. 

** BANG!  **

The whole barn went quiet except for the sound of a body hitting the ground. 

Aaron stood there. Trembling as his eyes went down towards the ground. Where Alex laid. Dead. At his feet. Aaron turned around to find Lydia right behind him, her gun smoking. He could see her hand start to tremble when it registered what she had done. Aaron watched as Cain walked over and grabbed the gun, Lydia allowing him to do so. 

“Aaron,” Robert said, his body trembling as he walked over, placing his lips on Aaron’s temple, trying to get as close as possible to him. 

“POLICE!” DS Benton yelled as he ran into the barn, four uniformed cops right behind him. He lowered his gun as he took in the scene. “Is everyone ok?” 

Aaron pulled away from Robert’s lips and tucked his face into Robert’s neck, breathing him in. 

It’s over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	20. Going to the Chapel and We're Gonna Get Married

“How is Samantha?” Chas asked as Robert rubbed his wrists. He was staring at Samantha in her hospital room through the window in the door. Aaron looked down to see his own angry red marks around his wrists as he rubbed that wondering what he should do next. 

“They are looking her over,” Robert said, his voice distant. Still rubbing his wrists. 

“I never would have guessed Sarah had a sister.” Charity said as she sat in a chair across the hallway, her foot tapping nervously against the hallway title. 

“You know those Sugdens. Full of secrets.” Cain added, taking a sip of his water leaning against the wall next to Charity. 

“Says, Cain Dingle,” Aaron muttered, making Robert smile. Cain put his hands up in defeat as the doctors came out of Samantha’s room, making Robert take a step back. His smile from before fading. 

“Is she ok?” Robert asked as Aaron and Chas moved to stand around him. Chas grabbed Robert’s arm. 

“She is sedated. We don’t see any wounds or marks on her body. She is physical, ok.” The doctor said, folding his arms across his body.

“Mentally?” Aaron asked. That’s when the doctor sighed. 

“We don’t have her medical records, but we can see she isn’t…in a great state of mind.” 

“That’s because she isn’t.” DS Benton’s voice boomed as he walked down the hallway towards the group. “Obviously, we can’t look into her medical records, but we did find a report in our system. Hotton Wellness Center reported a patient had gotten out in the middle of the night. Samantha Conolly fits the description. Someone is coming to pick her up.” 

“Did Alex find her and take her out?” Chas asked her hands, tightening their grip on Robert’s arm as he looked left towards Samantha, who was sleeping in her bed. 

“The cameras were disabled, and the guard on duty was knocked out. They are surprised more patients didn’t get out. They seem to think Samantha was targeted. Knowing what we know…” DS Benton trailed as Robert turned his head back. 

“Alex was busy this past year,” Robert said, his voice hollow. Aaron found himself wanting to pull him close but held back. 

“From what we can piece together and what Aaron told us, this was a plot of revenge. Took a year to plan, but Alex managed to get Dana and Samantha on board. He must have been watching them too. Speaking of Dan, we have informed his family, and of course, we have informed the McFarlene family. They seemed to already know, though.” 

“Of course, they have,” Aaron muttered. Robert reached back and grabbed Aaron’s right hand and held it tight in his. Aaron felt a shiver go through him. 

“We have found Flynn with the help of Miss Lydia Hart. He is now in custody. He isn’t saying much, but we can get him to talk.” DS Benton continued.

“How is Lydia?” Aaron asked. 

“She is being questioned by the police, but she is alright. For someone who shot someone tonight, she is quite…”

“Chipper.” Aaron filled in the blank as Robert looked at him, squeezing his hand. 

“Yeah, chipper. They will release her soon. Once we get your statements, we can put this case to bed. I’m going to leave you to it, though.” Benton told them as everyone nodded. Chas let go of Robert’s arm to let him shake Benton’s hand. Aaron reluctantly let go of Robert’s hand to follow suit. Benton gave Aaron a look. 

“I’m sure I will see more of you, Mr. Dingle,” Benton said, giving Robert a look. Robert shrugged as Benton rolled his eyes and smiled. “Have a good night.” 

Charity got up and stood next to Charity as Cain pushed himself off the wall. A Sugden and four Dingles stood shoulder to shoulder as they watched the Detective walk away from them. 

“Rare. A Dingle not being blamed by a copper.” Charity said quietly as Cain nodded in agreement. 

Chas looked over at her cousin and sibling. “That’s what you took from all of this? A Dingle did something good? Aaron and Robert were being stalked, and that’s what you think about?” 

Charity and Cain shared a look before making nondescript noises. 

“Oh, god. How about we grab some coffee.” Chas told them, giving Robert one last pat on his arm before grabbing Charity, dragging her along. 

“I don’t want coffee.” Charity said. 

“Too bad,” Cain replied, following the two women. He turned to walk backward, giving Robert and Aaron a glance. “You did good. If you need any help with Samantha. Let me know, Sugden.”

Aaron and Robert watched as Cain turned around and walked down the hall, disappearing as he turned the corner. 

“What the hell was that?” Robert asked as Aaron let out a laugh. Robert turned and walked towards the other side of the hall to lean against the wall. Aaron leaned against the other wall as he smiled. 

“Welcome to the family,” Aaron said dryly, earning himself a smile from Robert. 

“Welcome to the family? So, what we talked about in that barn, you meant it?” Robert asked, looked down at his feet. 

“Yeah. I meant it.” Aaron said, pushing himself off the wall and taking a step towards Robert. 

“It’s ok if you don’t want to move forward. We both thought we were going to die and –”

Before he could finish his sentence, Aaron closed the gap between him and Robert. He grabbed his face giving him a kiss he had wanted to give him since he saw him walk into the pub a month ago. Aaron could feel Robert kissing him back with the same passion as him. Grabbing his hips and pulling him closer. Aaron felt warm. The type of warm he hadn’t felt in months. He had missed it. All of it. All of Robert. Now he was back in his arms. Where he belonged. They broke apart, breathing heavily, resting their foreheads together. Aaron dropped his hands from Robert’s face and rested them on his hips. He could feel them start to sway in place. 

“So, you want to marry me?” 

“Yeah, and you want to marry me,” Aaron said confidently as Robert swooped down to give him a quick kiss. 

“You want to marry me even with my family. A dead mum and dad. A surprise aunt with some mental health issues. A pregnant sister who is deeply in love with the dad but won’t admit it. Also, Andy.” Robert said, making Aaron laugh. 

“I want all of it, you idiot,” Aaron said. “We will figure out a way to help Samantha. Get Adam and Victoria back together. Andy…we will tolerate. Together.” 

Robert sighed. “God, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Aaron whispered. They pulled their foreheads away. Aaron could feel a tear falling down his cheek. Robert reached up and wiped away the tear.

Aaron watched as Robert reached back into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening it, he pulled out two silver rings. Reaching down, he picked up Aaron’s left hand, lifting it to his lips. He gave his ring finger a kiss and slipped the ring on. Aaron took a moment to admire the new metal that held more promise than he could ever imagine. Smiling, Aaron grabbed Robert’s ring from his hand, slipping it on his ring finger. Robert smirked as he grabbed Aaron and pulled him close, turning him until he was now against the wall. Robert’s arm bracketing him. 

Aaron smiled up at him as he felt his ring. 

Robert moved his lips towards Aaron’s ear. “So, how do you feel about Elvis?” 

****

The sun entered the room and traveled across the large room. Making its way towards the bed and onto Aaron’s face. He scrunched up his face as he started to stretch his body out, feeling the white comforter brush against him. He flipped to his side and rested his arms around the pillow, pulling it close to his head. He got comfortable as he felt an arm wrap around his waist. 

“You awake?” Aaron asked as Robert pulled him closer to him. He placed a kiss on his neck before settling in behind him. Aaron could feel short hot breaths land on his neck from Robert’s mouth, making him smile. 

“Barely. Someone here kept me up.” Robert muttered, letting his thumb rub at Aaron’s stomach. He was going slowly back and forth as Aaron shivered under Robert’s attention. 

“Just as I like it,” Aaron muttered back as Robert laughed. He pulled Aaron around, so he was facing him. Their noses brushing against each other as Aaron went in for a kiss, his eyes closing. He pulled away and looked into Robert’s green eyes. 

“So, what do you want to do today, Mr. Sugden?” Robert asked a lazy smile on his face. Aaron scrunched his nose at the question. 

“You don’t want to be Mr. Dingle?” Aaron asked as Robert huffed out a laugh. 

“I thought we decided last night that you were going to be a Sugden.” 

“Was that before or after we flew to Vegas, got married, or when you were tearing off my clothes after we celebrated?” Aaron asked a smug smile on his face. 

“How about Sugingle?” Robert asked, running his finger up and down the curse of Aaron’s body. Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“You aren’t pushing our names together. We aren’t some bad soap couple.” Aaron muttered. 

“In some other universe, we might be,” Robert said back. “Snugles? DingSug?” 

“Robron?” Aaron suggested.

“That’s stupid,” Robert said back.

“Your suggestions weren’t any better!” Aaron exclaimed as Robert rolled onto his back, pulling him against his side. Wrapping his arm around him as Aaron burrowed his face into Robert’s neck. 

Robert sighed. “Sugden-Dingle. That’s my final suggestion.” 

Aaron considered the suggestion for a moment before pulling away from Robert’s neck to look up at him. 

“I like it.” 

“Really?” Robert said, raising an eyebrow at Aaron. Aaron rolled his eyes again and burrowed his face back into Robert’s neck. 

“Really. Aaron Sugden-Dingle.” Aaron said, giving Robert’s neck a kiss. Then another. Then another. Robert said, closing his eyes as Aaron nipped at his skin. 

“I want us to be a team. We are married now. This is it. We are a team.” 

“Uh, huh. Team. Forever. I know.” Aaron said, moving his leg over Robert and lifting himself up and over him. Aaron looked down at Robert and gave him a wide smile. 

“You are stuck with me now. At the least, eighty years. Deal?” 

“Deal,” Robert said, raising up his pinky for Aaron to latch onto. Robert gave their joined pinky’s a kiss. “Now, where were we Aaron Sugden-Dingle?” 

Aaron smirked and leaned down to catch Robert’s lips with his own. He felt Robert’s hand wrap around his body, holding him close and tight to him. The cold metal of Robert’s ring digging into his back, making his heart sing. 

He was married.

Part of a team. 

He was home. 

** RING RING RING **

“Ignore it,” Robert muttered against wrapping his legs around Aaron’s hips. Aaron looked over to see his phone over on the nightstand. He shook his head and went back to his husband. 

** RING RING RING  **

“Ignore it,” Aaron muttered when Robert’s phone went off. 

“Who do you think is calling us,” Robert said against Aaron’s lips. 

“Do you think I care?” Aaron said, grinding down, making Robert moan. 

** RING RING RING  **

The hotel room phone rings. Aaron and Robert’s lips break apart as Aaron growled as he reached over to pick it up. 

“What?” Aaron said, looking down at Robert, who pulled him down to give him another kiss. 

“AARON DINGLE. DID YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT ME?” Chas’s voice rang through the phone as Aaron ripped his lips away from Robert. His eyes wide. 

“What?” Robert whispered. 

“Hi, mum,” Aaron said as Robert’s open fell open. 

“DID YOU GET MARRIED?” Chas yelled again, Robert hearing her that time. He winced at her tone.

“Yes. By Elvis.” Aaron told her with a wink towards Robert. “How did you even know?” 

“Robert posted a picture of you two, and he tagged you as his husband. Vegas. Husband. I put two and two together.” Chas told him. 

“Robert posted a picture?” Aaron said, looking down at his husband. Robert shrugged in response. 

“Let me talk to Robert. I know he is there.” Chas said as Aaron could hear Cain laughing in the background. Aaron handed Robert the phone, who stared at it like it was a bomb.

“What?”

“Mum wants to talk to you,” Aaron told him. Robert took a breath before taking the phone.

“Hey, mother in law!” Robert said happily as Aaron dropped his head to Robert’s chest. 

“Robert. You know what needs to happen now, right?” Chas told him, her voice calmer than before. 

“I mean, we have already done that,” Robert said as Aaron looked up at him, confused.

“Robert Sugden! No. Not….anyway….I would like to see my son married. In front of me. I want to plan it. I want to give him away. I want to cry. I want some cake.” Chas told him.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. You two better enjoy yourself because when you get back? You are getting married. Again. Have a good honeymoon.” Chas told him.

“Thanks, Chas. I’ll tell Aaron.” 

“I’m sure you will. Goodbye.” Chas said, hanging up the phone. Robert pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it.

“What?” Aaron asked.

Robert looked up into Aaron’s eyes. “How do you feel about a Christmas wedding?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Aaron and Robert next in "All I Want for Christmas is You" a Christmas Committed Mystery. 
> 
> I wanted to say this here since we are at the end of this story. Thank you all for reading. I am still in awe that anyone is still here and reading this series. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and come back every time. I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Second, this story didn't go the way I planned but I think I like how this turned out. I knew the ending ages ago so getting to this has been torture. Especially when I had them separated during a rough time in canon. Don't worry, the next story won't be so sad. It's a fun Christmas tale I think everyone will love. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and have a good one! <3 <3 <3


End file.
